Mistaken Identity
by ThatOtherWriterGirl
Summary: Fili didn't want an arranged marriage. Neither did Réann. Yet, here she was, in Erebor, waiting to be presented to the Crown Prince along with the other candidates. Yet, when Fili and Réann happen to meet quite by accident…that's when all kinds of trouble arises. But what does one expect from the Sons of Durin?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

She's back! And with another fun little story about Fili and the rest of the gang. I do hope you all enjoy this one, and I just love to hear from each and every reader. If you like this story, please check out my others - all of them finished and found on my home page here on Fanfiction. Thank you.

.

My OC's name is Réann...pronounced Ree-Ann.

.

.

**Mistaken Identity**

**~XXX~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fili, crown prince of Erebor, looked down from the balcony where he and his brother stood, watching the procession of dams file down the corridor beneath them.

"Well, it would appear that six out of the seven have arrived," Kili said in a rather unimpressed tone.

"And the seventh should be along in a week or so, depending on the weather and how quickly Amad's caravan can make it over the Misty Mountains," Fili added, looking none too happy about the whole thing.

Kili eyed his brother sympathetically, noting that the blond prince did not appear at all happy about this. Not that anyone would blame him, for an arranged marriage was never something one looked forward to.

"At least Uncle fixed it so _you_ have the option of choosing the one you like best, and not the council," the dark-haired dwarf said, hoping to lighten his brother's mood. Granted, he himself found the idea positively barbaric, yet seeing as there was no way out of it, he felt making the best of a bad situation was the only way to help Fili.

"Oh yes, lucky me," Fili huffed, leaning over the railing and staring at the back of the six disappearing dams. As instructed, each had been wearing a veil, hiding their faces from everyone's sight. It had been the concession made in order to provide each dam equal opportunity. Since the one from the Blue Mountains would be arriving later than the rest, it was deemed unfair that the six who came sooner might receive more time to entice the prince. Thus, all the dams would wear veils, and not be allowed to interact with anyone - especially Fili - until the final one arrived. "More than likely they will all be hideous, and I only get to choose the lesser of seven evils."

"Or…they could _all_ be beautiful," Kili added hopefully.

"And when have I ever been that fortunate, Little Brother?" Fili questioned, resting his chin atop his folded arms on the railing.

"We _did_ make a journey across Middle Earth, defeat a dragon, and survived the Battle of Five Armies," he pointed out, giving Fili a playful nudge with his elbow. "Not to mention, you do have a rather impressive brother. You can't deny your good fortune there."

This caused Fili to let out a slight chuckle, turning his head to stare at Kili.

"Yes, I suppose that _is_ something," he agreed with a smile. "Still, I'm not looking forward to marrying a dam I don't love…or even know! I _do_ desire a wife, and a family, but I would prefer one of my_ own_ choosing, not someone foisted on me simply to fulfill the line of succession." Fili knew that Thorin would never have agreed to such a thing if the council hadn't been pressuring him. Even their Amad had been unable to sway their thinking on the matter, and everyone knew that _she_ was as scary as they come. "I don't blame Thorin, truly I don't…but I can't help feeling as if I'm some kind of sacrificial goat, being thrown to the wargs simply to keep the peace."

Kili placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to offer comfort as best he could. They had talked about this at great lengths, trying to find a way out of it, but neither one could come up with a viable solution. With everything that happened before and during the Battle of Five Armies, their Uncle's rule was tentative at best. What with Thorin's gold sickness, lingering injury, and unprecedented alliance with men and elves, their king had caused a number of the seven clans to doubt his fitness to rule.

It had been Balin who came up with the idea that having the heir to the throne firmly grounded and wed to a highborn lass might go a long way in calming the objections of those who were opposing Thorin. And much to Fili's horror, the suggestion worked. However, since all seven clans insisted that one of their lasses be placed in the running, his brother was now being forced to choose a wife from one of them. The selection process dragged on for months, but it was still far less time than Fili would have liked. Yet, now they were here, at least six of them, that was, and the crown prince was soon expected to make his selection.

Granted, it was to the dam's advantage as well, and not just because they had the prospect of being the next queen of Erebor. In exchange for their time and trouble, each lass who came to meet with Fili was promised a hefty sum of gold. And while all seven had to journey to the Lonely Mountain, only _one_ would be chosen, thus Thorin had felt obligated to compensate the rest for their sacrifices. Kili knew this had only irked his brother more, making him feel even like some prize in a degrading game of matchmaking, with the rest going home with gold in consolation.

"I wish there was something I could do," Kili moaned, unable to provide any helpful advice. "I would offer to step in and take your place if I could, Nadad."

"I know, and I thank you for that, but if it _has_ to be one of us, I would rather it be me than you," he told his brother with a half-hearted smile. "I knew long ago that the position I was born into might require me to do things I found…_difficult._ But such is the life of a prince…as well as a king. Don't worry, Naddith, I will find a way to deal with this. Besides, I want _you_ to marry for love. One of us deserves to receive such a blessing from Mahal."

"There's still a chance you could find your other half in one of these dams," Kili stated hopefully. "And didn't Amad write that she had chosen Dola from the Blue Mountains? You two used to be friends way back when…who knows, maybe she's your One?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Fili laughed, shaking his head. "But I have it on very good authority that Dola is craft-wed…and has been for a number of years."

"Really? How do you know?" This was news to Kili.

"She told me so herself," he answered, his hand unconsciously going to cover his left cheek as he spoke. "Right after she slapped my face…when I tried to kiss her."

"WHAT? You tried to kiss Dola?" Kili was shocked. "That was a bold move, even for you, Fili! You know she has four older brothers who are even more protective than Dori! You could have been killed!"

"Thankfully I wasn't. But Dola made it perfectly clear that she had no interest in being a wife or a mother. That dam is dead set on focusing on her metal work and nothing else." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yet with such an impressive right hook, I believe she should've become a shield maiden."

"Wait…if Dola is craft-wed, then why is Amad bringing her here to meet you?" Kili questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"Political reasons," Fili said with a shrug. "It would have been a slight to the Longbeards if a dam from one of the noble houses wasn't at least in the running. However, Amad knows that if I chose from my own clan, the others might cry foul. Thorin made it very clear that it would be better all-around if I picked a lass from one of the _other_ six houses."

"Oh, Mahal! This is getting ridiculous!" Kili grumbled.

"Really…you don't say?" Fili said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Still, the money Dola would bring back would enhance her family's riches, as well as support her metal work for a good many years. However, the bottom line is, I won't be choosing her, and I'm pretty sure she knows it. So, in truth, my selections are now down to six."

"Well, don't write off the possibility that one of _them_ is Mahal's match for you," Kili urged. "And going into this with an open mind, _and heart,_ is your best bet for happiness, Brother."

Fili couldn't say he agreed with Kili, but to be honest, he just didn't want to disappoint his naddith by arguing further on the matter. It wouldn't change the outcome, and there was no sense in making everyone around him as miserable as he was.

"You're right," Fili stated, putting on a brave face and turning away from where the six dams had disappeared around a corner. "There's always the chance they might not be _too_ bad. Besides, I've put up with _you_ for nearly eighty years, I suppose I could tolerate an annoying dam for the rest of my life as well."

"HEY!" Kili scoffed, reaching out and giving Fili's arm a playful punch. "I'm trying to be helpful here and you turn on me like a traitorous orc? That's low, brother, truly low."

"Well, teasing you seems to be the only joy I have left. You won't take that away from me too, will you?" the blond prince asked, his jest tinged with a hint of sorrow. Kili's face crumbled and he let his arm encircle his brother's shoulder.

"If that's what gets you through the day, Nadad…then go ahead, tease away," he offered. "I can take it."

"I do thank you for the offer," Fili replied, throwing his own arm over his brother's shoulder and leading him away from where they had been standing. "However, I will try my best to refrain from pummeling you with my razor-sharp barbs too often."

"It would be appreciated," Kili laughed, giving Fili an affectionate hug. "My hide might be thick, but my heart is rather tender."

"And that's one of the things I love about you," Fili admitted, the two heading off towards dining hall, eager to get something to eat. "Never change, Little Brother. Never change."

.

.

Réann, of the Stiffbeard clan, walked solemnly behind the other five dams and their escorts, unable to take her eyes off the magnificent dwarven city of legends around her. However, she had not come to gawk at the scenery, nor was she there to catch the eye of a prince, she reminded herself. No, Réann had journeyed from the Grey Mountains for one reason alone, and _that_ was to help her people through the upcoming winter, and perhaps much more.

Her father, Lord Darmin, had been hesitant to allow his only daughter to volunteer for this _privilege_, not wanting her to enter a loveless marriage, even if it _was_ to the crown prince of Erebor. Yet, after much arguing and debate, he at last agreed to her insistence that the gold being offered would go a long way in aiding their people, who would otherwise suffer greatly through the cold winter in the Grey Mountains. Times had been hard for most dwarves leading up to the retaking of Erebor, and while things had improved greatly with the line of Durin back on the throne, it would still take great effort for the Grey Mountain Stiffbeard clan to pull themselves out of the near poverty their kingdom had fallen into.

Her father had done much to ensure his people survived the constant raids from the Gundabad orcs, not to mention the occasional attacks by goblins and Easterlings. Many of the families had given up, choosing to abandon their homeland and relocate to safer territory, but Lord Darmin had held strong, doing all he could to fortify their small cities and mines. And though the mountains were not littered with the rich gems or gold mined in Erebor, it was the finest quality steel that they produced. Sadly, no one knew this for without the dwarves united under one kingdom, trade between them had nearly become non-existent. However, now with Erebor restored, and King Thorin determined to unite the clans once more, there was a chance for trade to resume. The financial state of the Grey Mountains could majorly improve…and Réann was determined to see it happen.

So, she had volunteered to come, to offer herself as one of the candidates from the seven clans and meet this mysterious prince that very few had laid eyes on. It was said that he had been born in exile, far away in the Blue Mountains where his uncle, the now King of Erebor, had taken his people when the Lonely Mountain fell. Fili's mother, the Princess Dis, had married there, producing two sons whom Thorin Oakenshield then named as his heirs, promising the oldest the right to one day rule after him, should he ever retake the mountain from the dreaded dragon, Smaug. Well, now that_ this_ had come to pass, the line of succession apparently needed to be strengthened, and word was it needed to be done quickly.

"Welcome to your chambers, my ladies," one of their escorts announced, pulling Réann out of her private thoughts. She watched as the dam stepped forward and opened a large door, waving her hand to invite them inside.

Once more Réann followed the others through the grand archway, hearing all the dams gasp and giggle at the opulent surroundings. It was a spacious room that she could only assume was used for gatherings, with a fireplace in each corner, and many tables and chairs for lounging. Around the room there were seven doors, each one seemingly leading to a private bed chamber for each dam. It would seem that the king of Erebor had thought of everything. And while she was completely in awe of the furnishings and accommodations, Réann couldn't say she was tickled by the idea of sharing her leisure time with a few of the other candidates she had met so far. Still, it was what she signed on for, and she was not about to back out now.

It would appear that all seven dams were to be afforded exquisite quarters during their stay, and though they would be sequestered during that time, at least no one could complain about the accommodations. Réann had even noted that all their guards and escorts were female, the king having gone to great lengths to see that they were kept from interacting with any males, be they nobles, miners…or the crown prince. Réann had to laugh at the notion, seeing as how _she_ had no interest in finding a mate here, no matter his station. She had come for the promise of gold, and the hopes of forming a trade agreement with the king. Thus, she planned to do all she could to come off as the most unsuitable and undesirable marriage mate possible!

"This room will be for your use, and yours's alone," their guard stated. "My shield-maidens and I will be outside this door at all times, both for your protection and should you need anything. The king wishes you to be comfortable during your stay, as well as well looked after. Please do not hesitate to inform us of any request you might have." And with that, the few dams who had been escorting them exited the room and shut the door behind them.

In a flash, most of the lasses raced for the bedchambers, squealing with delight as they claimed the one they wanted. In the end, Réann was left with only two choices, though in her mind it mattered not which one she took.

"My Lady, this way," came the soft-spoken voice of Amara, Réann's dear companion and lady's maid since she was very young. "This one here seems nice."

Réann gave her friend a warm smile before turning to follow, rolling her eyes at the other five giddy females and their actions. Still, as Réann reached up to remove her veil, and looked around the room she had just walked into, she could definitely see the draw to living in such a magnificent kingdom. The stone was as smooth as glass, the color a warm and inviting shade of green, and the intricate tapestries that hung on her wall alone would take at least a month to fully inspect. Erebor was truly all everyone had said it was and more.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to catch Prince Fili's eye?" Amara asked, as she set their packs down and stared at the grandeur around them.

Réann's eyes snapped back to where Amara stood, giving a sniff of indifference.

"Granted, this place_ is_ amazing, but no amount of gold, riches, or luxury could induce me to sign my life away and marry a dwarf I do not love," she stated firmly. "I will, however, be more than happy to visit from time to time on diplomatic missions, once a trade route has been established between Erebor and the Grey Mountains. I have a duty to fulfill…and that's the _only_ reason I'm here."

"If you say so," Amara said with a shrug, still in awe of everything she had seen. "Though I suppose, marrying into the line of Durin does have its drawbacks."

"Oh? How so?" Réann questioned, not having seen anything thus far that might be considered a determent…other than marriage to a complete stranger.

"Well…the sons of Durin have been a target for the enemy for as long as any can recall, hunted by all who would like to see their line wiped out," the young maid pointed out. "Not to mention…the gold sickness that runs through their blood. Maybe that's why a bride for the crown prince is being sought after this way, and at such great haste. "

Réann had heard rumors about the gold sickness that had supposedly driven King Thrór mad, but she had never put much faith in such tales. And from what she had been told of the destruction of the dragon, and the battle that followed, the sons of Durin had fought bravely, bringing great honor and renown to their clan. Besides, if there _was_ such a sickness running through their family, why would they be allowed to remain on the throne? No…it must all simply be a fabricated rumor, and nothing more.

"It's best you don't put too much stock in gossip, Amara," Réann insisted, waving off such conjecture. "They say not to judge a sword by its sheath, nor should we judge a dwarf…or his clan…before appraising them ourselves."

"Sage advice, My Lady," Amara agreed with a bow of her head. "I will withhold my opinion until I am better informed." She then turned around in a circle, inspecting the room's furnishings. "What would you like to do first? Shall I unpack your belongings while you go out into the communal room and visit with the other dams?"

"Mahal, no!" Réann gasped, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "I plan on spending as little time with those nosey busy bodies as I absolutely have to." She then reached for one of her packs and flopped it on the bed, opening it up and extracting a sheaf of parchment along with a bottle of ink and a quill. "And the first thing I wish to do is send a message to my father and let him know I've arrived safely."

"Well, you might find it a bit difficult to send a message if you plan to remain cooped up in here all the time, and it would also appear that you are not allowed to wander freely through the kingdom until the seventh dam arrives," Amara reminded her. "And with the guards stationed outside the doors, I don't think sneaking out is going to be an option. I believe they are very serious about keeping all the candidates under wraps until it's time for you to be introduced to Prince Fili."

"Oh, pish," Réann said in a dismissive manner, taking her stationary over to a nearby desk and sitting down. "I grew up with three protective brothers, and a fretful father, which means I'm a master at sneaking out when I wish."

"Wouldn't it be just as easy to ask them to send your message by way of one of their ravens?" the maid asked, looking a bit concerned by her mistress' covert intentions.

"And run the risk of them reading what I plan to write? Hardly!" Réann chuckled, not at all wishing to be censored in her private conversations with her father. "I'll have Jareth deliver it for me."

Amara nodded in understanding, knowing full well that her mistress spoke of her favorite white snow owl, the large birds of prey long having been employed by the Grey Mountain dwarves as curriers.

Of course, Réann knew she would have to wait until nightfall in order to send any letters, for even though snow owls were diurnal, meaning they flew and hunted both during the day and night, they preferred the darker hours, when there was less competition for prey. Réann had made sure to continuously call Jareth to her during their trip, ensuring that he would follow her all the way to Erebor. She was certain he was now roosting in the nearby forest, just waiting for nightfall to seek her out…or at least she hoped he was.

"That still doesn't explain how you plan on getting out of here in order to give him your message," Amara continued, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Réann skeptically. "You might be able to sneak past your brothers, but these are Erebor guards. I'm willing to bet they might not be so easy to slip past unseen."

"Then I'll simply employ a few of the tactics that have worked well in the past." Réann said with an evil grin. "And who says I _won't_ let them see me…or at least who they _think_ I am."

"Which means that _I'll_ somehow be involved as well, I assume," Amara said with a long-suffering sigh as she flopped down in a nearby chair.

"Exactly!" Réann nodded, turning back to her letter as she began to write.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Are things off to a good start? Poor Fili...being forced into an arranged marriage, but him wanting true love. Hmmmm, I do wonder if he will find that. **

**Also, for those of you who were wondering, YES, I did name the white owl Jareth on purpose. Come on, who else do you think of when you see a white owl?**

**Here is where I would normally respond to people who send in guest reviews - so hopefully next time there will be something here. Thanks in advance!**

**ThatOtherWriterGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: I am posting two chapters to start with - to allow you to get into the meat of the story. Please don't get confused and read this chapter before you read the first one. Mustn't skip ahead!

After this I will be posting chapters ever other day or so, as I am only two chapters away from being finished writing this story - I like to get a whole bunch written before I start to post so I can do so quickly.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**~X~**

* * *

In the dining hall, Fili sat next to his brother as they all consumed the evening meal. The room was boisterous and loud, with many dwarrows and dams conversing and laughing, enjoying themselves as they downed their king's ale. Looking around, Fili found himself wishing he too could be so carefree and unburdened by his royal expectations. He'd been serious about not blaming his uncle for all this, but sometimes, like now, it all seemed too much for him to bear. His mood became darker as the meal went on, and his contribution to the conversations around him grew less and less as a result. So much so, that when Thorin noticed his solemn expression, and chose to comment on it, Fili couldn't help but respond adversely.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, slamming down his tankard of ale rather loudly. "Or I _would_ be, if everyone would simply leave me alone."

"Fili," Thorin said with a tired sigh, yet there was more than a hint of remorse in his tone as well. "If I could, I would rescind the petition of marriage, yet you know it's far too late for that. The dams are already here. What would you have me tell them and their families?"

By now most of the dwarves sitting around had stopped eating and talking, choosing to stare at the arguing king and prince. Usually, Fili was the first to support his uncle, loyal to both his king and kin, but lately this whole marriage thing had put a strain on their relationship. Something those in the company hated to see.

"That there's been a mistake?" Fili suggested in a grumpy voice. "That they came all this way for nothing? That I can choose whom I shall wed in my own bloody time?" When Thorin closed his eyes, apparently just as tired of this argument as he was, Fili stood up, pushing his chair back in order to leave. "I need some fresh air."

"You have hardly touched your dinner…again," Thorin pointed out, hoping to get his nephew to stay so they could try and iron things out. "You will make yourself sick if you don't eat."

With a growl, Fili reached out and grabbed a bread roll from the basket in front of him, taking a big bite.

"There…happy?" Fili questioned, talking around the food in his mouth. "I hope so, because I damn sure ain't!" And with that he stormed out of the room, the roll still gipped tightly in his hand.

Kili stood up to go after him, but Thorin gestured for him to sit back down.

"Leave him be," he instructed. "Your brother is hurting, yes, but this is something he must come to terms with on his own. No one can do it for him."

"Fili knew this might happen one day," Balin pointed out, though still feeling guilty for being the one to originally suggest the proposal. "He is a prince…and with that comes certain responsibilities."

"Ones I never wanted for either of my nephews," Thorin lamented, rubbing his forehead. "Yet the die has been cast, and Fili's fate will soon be sealed. May Mahal have mercy on the poor lad."

.

.

Fili stomped down the halls of Erebor, his grim expression causing all to step out of his path as he continued on. He didn't have a set destination, but he knew he wanted to be outside where the pressures of Erebor and expectations didn't hem him in so tightly.

"Lad?" came a familiar voice, halting Fili in his tracks. Turning, he saw Dwalin standing behind him, the gruff looking dwarf taking up most of the hallway with his muscular build. There was a reason Thorin trusted only Dwalin to be his personal guard as well as commander of his army, and his intimidating size had a lot to do with it.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Dwalin," Fili sighed, running his empty hand through his hair in frustration.

"Then just listen, Lad," the bald warrior instructed, walking towards Fili until he was directly in front of him. "This ain't your uncle's fault, you know. Nor is it my brother's. It's the council constant nagging and blasted threats to oust Thorin that has driven things to what they are. You're old enough to realize that, and you insult your intelligence by laying the blame other than where it should rest. When has your uncle not stood up for you? When has he ever let you down?" Here he looked away as if recalling a painful memory. "When he wasn't consumed by gold sickness, that is. And I would hope by now, you've forgiven him for that."

"You know I have," Fili was quick to assure him. "Kili and I both have, and Thorin knows it. He wasn't himself, and we don't blame him for things that were out of his control."

"Then do him the same favor this time, and trust him," Dwalin commanded in a stern voice. "Don't alienate your best ally in all this. Don't turn your back on him when he needs your support the most."

Fili fell silent, letting his mentor's words sink in. He knew he spoke the truth and it pained the blond to realize what an ass he had just been back there.

"You're right, Dwalin," he acquiesced at last. "As usual."

This caused the scarred warrior to chuckle slightly.

"Of course, I am," Dwalin agreed. "My brother ain't the only smart one in the family."

"I…I will speak with Thorin tomorrow, I promise," he vowed. "Just for now, I need to be alone, to sort all this out in my mind. All right?"

"Then go on, Lad," he urged, waving him off. "Just remember, you're a Durin. And Durin's stick together, no matter what. And they're always there to offer a swift kick in the arse when one steps out of line."

"Thanks, old friend," Fili smiled sadly. "I think."

And with a knowing wink, the bald warrior turned and left, leaving Fili alone with his thoughts once more.

.

.

In the end, Fili found his way to the battlement, hidden away in one of the cordoned off sections that allowed him a small measure of privacy. Here he walked to the stone wall and leaned forward, shutting his eyes as he breathed in deeply, letting the night air fill his lungs. After several breaths, he opened his eyes and stared out over Dale, the moon shining on the waters of Lake Town in the far distance. Oh, how he wished he was still traveling with the company, a prince in name only, with no kingdom he must sacrifice his free will for.

Yet, this was why they had come. To reclaim their homeland…and now that they had, it would seem _it _was instead claiming _him!_ Fili drew back his arm and threw the half-eaten bread roll as far as he could, watching it soar into the night and disappearing from view. He briefly wondered what some dwarf would think if it landed on his head down below, but since he didn't hear any shouts of anger or confusion, he figured he was safe.

_Oh, if only bread falling from the sky was the least of his worries,_ Fili thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

.

.

After dinner had been brought up to the communal room in the Lady's chambers, with each dam partaking greedily of the fine banquet offered by their host, Réann waited until all her companions returned to their private quarters, before putting her plan into motion. In her chambers, she traded clothes with Amara, donning a plain dress and apron of a lady's maid and handing her veil to her friend. Twisting her long hair into a bun at the back of her neck, she tied a scarf over it all, doing her best to disguise her true identity.

"Now, I'll head out and you be sure to call after me…and make it sound convincing," she instructed, taking up a small bundle of clothes before opening the door. Once they were out in the large room, Réann headed for the main entrance and opened it slowly, seeing the two female guards glance her way curiously as she hesitantly stepped into the hall.

However, when they saw she was dressed as one of the maids, they made no move to stop her. Since Réann had entered the mountain wearing her required veil, none of the lasses assigned to watch over them would have any idea what the dam from the Grey Mountains actually looked like. Still, it helped alleviate further suspicion when Amara stepped forward, standing just inside the doorway with her hands on her hips and the veil over her head.

"And while you're out, be sure to check out the market to see if there's a decent dress maker," she ordered, doing a fantastic job of putting on airs. "I can't be seen by Prince Fili wearing just the few frocks I brought with me, you know. Now shoo! And don't come back until that laundry is good and clean."

"Yes, My Lady," Réann nodded, giving a curtsy just as her maid slammed the door in her face. She gave a little smirk, thinking that she would have to speak to Amara about toning it down a bit. She didn't want the whole mountain believing _she_ was a bossy shrew! Still, their plan worked and Réann was able to leave the halls unhindered…in fact, one of the guards even gave her a sympathetic nod and smile as she went.

Yes, this was going even better than she'd hoped.

.

.

Fili sat alone on the ledge of the small section of the battlement, tucked in a darkened little alcove with his back against a stone wall and his legs dangling over either side. He loved this spot, and lately had found himself sneaking away from everyone else more often simply in order to sit here and think. His pipe was in his hand, his lips and teeth gripping the mouthpiece as he let his mind wander. Fili had not bothered lighting it, however, fearing that the faint glow or smoke might attract attention from anyone who happened by, and the last thing he wanted was company right now.

He had not meant to blow up at Thorin at dinner, especially in front of Kili, not wanting his little brother to see how truly upset he was over the dams' arrival. Fili hadn't been sure _what_ he'd been expecting, but deep in his heart he had hoped the council would change their minds, or Thorin would have stood up for him…something! But no, they were here, and soon he'd be asked to pick one of them to be his wife.

_His wife!_

The lass he would share the rest of his life with, share a _bed_ with…and possibly children! Fili had long dreamed of falling in love, of courting a dam the right way, and eventually putting a marriage braid in her hair. Yet, how was he supposed to choose between only six lasses and expect to find one he could possibly love…or at least not grow to hate? He wanted _true love_…not merely friendship. _Eagerness_, not just acceptance. _Fiery passion_, not loathsome apathy. Was _that_ too much to ask?

Fili realized it was getting late, and yet he dreaded leaving his sanctuary, knowing that each minute brought him closer to his doom. Yes, he would do it, he would go through with the marriage simply out of a sense of duty, but until that day came, he relished his stolen moments of solitude and rebellion.

However, it appeared that Fili wasn't even to be given _that_, as he spotted a lone figure entering through the small archway that led to where he sat and stewed. There were no lit torches in the area, but the moonlight was enough to illuminate this intruder, revealing to him that it was a lone dam…and a rather pretty one at that.

From his hiding place in the shadows, Fili watched her, doing his best to recall if he had ever seen this lass before. He had gone out of his way to meet and speak to every dam within Erebor, hoping that perhaps he might find his One among them, thus nullifying the need for this idiotic bride-fest. Still, the longer he watched her, the more Fili knew she was completely new to his eyes.

She was not very tall, coming only to his shoulders, or so Fili guessed. As he watched, she reached up and tugged off the scarf on her head, revealing golden-blonde hair that nearly glowed in the moonlight, rivaling that of the treasure trove in the vaults of the mountain. Her skin was pale, as if she had not been out in the sun very often, yet it held a healthy glow that spoke of a vibrant and energetic spirit. She was dressed in plain clothes, more like a servant than anything else, and it suddenly occurred to him that she must have arrived with the six dwarrowdams he was scheduled to meet.

Part of Fili wanted to reveal himself and speak to her, to find out what such a lovely lass was doing waiting on highborn dams when she herself was as beautiful as a queen. However, that would have been unwise. For how would things go if it came to light that he had been chatting up the maid of one of his future wives? No, it was best that he remain hidden and not let on that he was there.

Réann was thrilled that she had found a secluded spot that was open to the night air where she could call her currier friend. She had raised Jareth from a fledgling, the two forming a bond that could never be broken, and now as she searched the darkness, she longed to see his familiar white form appearing out of the night and gliding in her direction. Setting down the bundle of clothes she carried she reached into the small satchel at her side. Réann pulled out a silver whistle and placed it to her lips, giving it several puffs, yet knowing that no sound would be heard except by her feathered friend. Once she blew on it a few times, she stood back and waited, eagerly anticipating his arrival.

Fili had watched the dam's actions with narrowed eyes, suspicion and doubt rising up in his chest as he observed her. What was she doing? Was she calling to someone one? Was she a spy? An assassin? Why was she out here this late at night and acting as if she were waiting for someone to answer her silent call. All thoughts of remaining hidden flew from his mind as he swung his legs over the wall and landed on the stone battlement with a loud thump.

"Who are you?" he growled. "What are you doing here?"

Réann jumped at the harsh voice to her right, having believed that she was quite alone. Yet, from out of the darkness came a dwarf, one with sunny blond hair and a body that was no stranger to battle. She could tell from just looking at him that he was a warrior, having observed her brothers training for war most of her life. He carried himself with pride, yet from the look of his hands, she could see that he had seen both hard work and combat. Réann chided herself for her instant curiosity as to how fit and muscular he might be beneath his coat and tunic.

"I asked you a question," he reminded her, his tone not softening. "What are you doing up here, and who is it you just called with that whistle? SPEAK!"

Once more Réann jumped at the harshness of his words, not sure how to play this. Should she be meek, begging forgiveness and playing dumb…or stand up for herself and hold her ground? Yet when she again failed to answer him, the mysterious dwarrow reached out and took hold of her arm, gripping it firmly as if he feared she might try to run. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _it would appear that he just made the decision for her._

"UNHAND ME!" she yelled, jerking her arm from his grasp. "How dare you! I am here by personal invitation from _your_ king, and I will not allow you to treat me with such disrespect!"

"So, you _are_ a maid to one of the newly arrived clan lasses?" Fili deduced, seeing her confession as confirmation to what he had already assumed. "Yet that still doesn't explain what you're doing out here, and who you just summoned. Are you a spy? Alerting someone that your devious plot is going according to plan? Tell me what I want to know, or so help me, I will drag you before King Thorin myself and expose you for the traitor you are."

"I'M NO TRAITOR!" she squealed, her dander rising more and more with every word he spoke. All her original thoughts of how handsome she had found him to be had completely flown from Réann's mind, replaced with only anger and offense. "I was simply calling an owl to take a message back to my father in the Grey Mountains! Is it so wrong for a daughter to wish to ease her family's mind and assure him of her safe arrival?"

"No, and yet, that could easily have been done by requesting the message be sent by one of Erebor's ravens, and _not_ done in the dead of night by other means," Fili pointed out. He had to admit that he was intrigued by the idea of sending messages by way of owls. They had often bemoaned the fact that the raven's roosted at night, thus making it impossible to send word after dark.

"I…" here Réann stopped, having no response to that, knowing that her earlier explanation to Amara for not doing so would probably not sit well with this dwarf. And what she had written in her letter was private, and not something she would wish for anyone – especially this offensive oaf – to see or read. "That's none of your business. Besides, why would I bother anyone to do so when I could just as easily send it myself?"

"Perhaps because you're hiding something?" Fili insinuated, holding out his hand, palm up, in a demanding gesture. "Let me see what you intend to send."

"WHAT? No! It's private!" Réann took a step back, placing her hands protectively over the small satchel she carried, unwilling to hand over her letter to anyone. "And exactly who are you to be demanding anything? For all I know, _you_ could be a spy!"

Fili opened his mouth to inform her of exactly who he was but hesitated. Revealing his identity to the maid of one of the visiting lasses – if that is who she truly was – would not be a wise idea. He was supposed to remain unseen by them until the final dam arrived, and the councilors would be very upset if he messed that up. Still, he had to give her some name, and one that would instill a bit of fear in her so she would hand over her letter for him to inspect. He thought of using Kili's name, but decided against it, not wanting to involve his little brother in this. So, instead, he blurted out the only other name that he thought might do the trick, and coincidentally the last person he had spoken to that evening.

"I am Lord Commander Dwalin, of the king's guard," he stated, doing his best to imitate the intimidating dwarf's tone and stance. "It is _my_ duty to see that the king and his kin are protected, and this mountain kept secure. Now, if you will not hand over your letter, and prove to me that you are not plotting against the crown, I will be forced to take you down to the dungeons and interrogate you there." Once more he held out his hand. "Which will it be, lass?"

Réann's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. Staring down a random dwarf was one thing, but now she was beginning to think she had bitten off more than she could chew. _The commander of the king's guard?_ She was in serious trouble!

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't know," she stammered, her eyes suddenly going to the floor as she shuffled her feet. "Please forgive me, Lord Commander."

"Hand me your letter and I will be the one who decides if such forgiveness is necessary…or even possible," Fili continued, pleased that he had apparently gotten through to the dam. He gave a slight smile as she indeed reached into her satchel and pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment, slowly handing it over to his waiting hand. Once it had left her possession, she gave a moan and sat back on one of the stone blocks behind her, burying her face in her hands in mortification.

"Please understand that what I wrote in that letter was for no one's eyes but my father's, and I meant no disrespect or injury to the royal family," she pleaded, unwilling to uncover her face and look at him as he opened the tightly rolled scroll.

Her words caused the blond prince to scowl in confusion. What was she talking about? _Was_ she truly a spy or assassin? What words did she fear him reading? Well, there was only one way to find out, and so he looked down at the page and began to read aloud.

_Dearest Father,_

_Amara and I have arrived safely at Erebor. The trip was not difficult, though I was not so excited about my traveling companions. Jorhild from the Iron Hills wasn't too bad, though I found we had little to talk about, seeing as she was more concerned over remaining tidy, and the state of her clothes, the whole time. While Mirev, from the Oracarni drove me insane with her snide remarks about everything and everyone! I swear, I was greatly tempted to push her out of the wagon and into a lake at Esgaroth as we passed it by. I just barely constrained myself from doing exactly that, believe me!_

Here Fili paused, unable to keep the grin from spreading over his lips at the lass' description of the other highborn ladies. He wondered if he should question her about all of them, perhaps finding out what he was in store for.

_Since King Thorin has insisted that the delegates be sequestered until the seventh dam arrives, I may not have much opportunity to speak with anyone in a position of power until after Prince Fili makes his choice. However, I firmly intend to petition the king for a meeting in order to propose the trade agreement you have worked up as soon as possible. _

Trade agreement? What was_ that_ about? And if it was _her_ father who wrote up the petition, that would mean the lass came from a higher background than he originally believed.

_None of us have seen the prince, not that this was expected - or in my case desired - but as soon as the dam from Ered Luin arrives, that will quickly change. I am still of the mind that he is most likely a spoiled dwarf with the manners of a troll. Being forced to go to such ridiculous lengths in order to secure a bride must mean he is either so obnoxious that no dam would have him, or too ugly to catch a lass' eye on his own. _

Here is where Fili heard the dam give a pitiful moan, obviously embarrassed by her opinion of the prince being spoken out loud. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or offended…but upon rereading her stinging words, he found himself leaning more towards the latter.

"It would appear that you are not a big fan of the crown prince," he huffed, eyeing the dam critically. He wondered if her sharp tongue spoke the same way about Lord Darmin and _his_ family back in the Grey Mountains. "It is quite rude of you to make assumptions about someone you have yet to even meet."

The dam gave no reply, other than to moan once more and actually curl in on herself even further. At the lack of her response, he continued reading.

_I am rather certain that the prince will not choose me, and as I told you before, I plan on helping that along by doing everything in my power to be as off-putting as I can. After all, he has six other highborn dams to pick from, and each of them desire the position of queen far more than I. I am quite happy to remain the Lady of the Grey Mountains and seek no union with the troll-prince of Erebor._

"Wait! _You're_ the dam of the Stiffbeard clan…from the Grey Mountains?" Fili gasped, instantly realizing his mistake in who he _assumed_ she was. "You're here to meet the prince?" He watched as she gave a small nod of her head, still not daring to look up. "Then why did you tell me you were a maid…and how did you manage to leave your chambers?" He also wondered why he was even still talking to her! For having determined that she was not a spy or assassin, he certainly had no call to be conversing with her any further. In fact, just being near her was breaking all the rules.

"I _never_ said I was a maid. You did," she said in defense. "I just chose not to correct your mistake. As for how I got out…well, in _this_ outfit, the guards also assumed I was a servant. And since no one cares where a maid goes, they let me pass."

"I see…so not a spy, but just as devious, it would seem," Fili huffed, wondering if Nori should take a few lessons from this dam. He quickly scanned the last of the letter, seeing nothing written within worth alerting the guards about. Thus, he rolled it up and held it out to her, clearing his throat when she failed to notice his actions. "You may have this back. Other than your less than flattering words towards Prince Fili, I see no objection to you sending it, if it still be your wish."

At this Réann looked up, shocked by what she heard. "You'll let me send it after all?"

"I will," Fili nodded.

"And…you won't tell the prince what I said about him, will you? Or inform the king that I snuck out?" she asked hopefully, taking the parchment from him.

"I should," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest, his brows furrowed in consideration. "But…I'll tell you what. If _you_ don't mention to anyone that we met, _I_ won't tell anyone what your letter said about the prince. Yet, you have him all wrong, he's nothing like you described." Fili felt obligated to defend himself to this dam, rather put out that she viewed him in such a distasteful light.

"Which part…the fact that he _looks_ like a troll…or has the _manners_ of one?" Réann asked, unable to quell the slight tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Both!" Fili stated, yet he too found himself fighting the grin that threatened to appear. "He has no wish to have a marriage forced on him either. And, I'll have you know, I've heard many lasses claim that he is rather handsome."

"You _have_ to say that," she countered. "You're in the king's employ and speaking ill of your rulers is not exactly proper conduct for your station."

She had him there, though to be honest, Fili couldn't see Dwalin holding back voicing his true feelings on _any_ matter, including his personal opinion of the Durins.

"Still…I believe you've misjudged the prince," Fili huffed. He might have said more but just then, a flutter of wings was heard over head and he was forced to step back as a large, white snowy owl flew between them, landing gracefully on a small ledge just behind them.

"Jareth!" Réann grinned, both happy and relieved to see her feathered friend again. "And how are you this fine evening?" She stepped over and reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his head to give her easier access. It was their usual form of greeting and the bird of prey had become rather fond of the ritual.

"Amazing," Fili whispered, fascinated by the sight of the majestic bird allowing himself to be stroked like a house pet. "And they're willing to carry messages for your clan, just as the ravens do for Erebor?"

"Yes," she grinned, rather proud that she could impress the dwarrow. "They've been doing so for many generations. Though, we are unable to communicate with them like I'm told the ravens do with the royal family. Is it true that they actually talk to them?"

"That they do," Fili smiled back. "In actual words, though to be honest, they are often rather goofy. And you do need to phrase your questions quite specifically, otherwise they get a bit confused. Ravens do not understand sarcasm or inference. One time I asked one to fly as straight as an arrow, and I got a lengthy dissertation on how an arrow and a raven are quite different and thus unable to fly the same way."

"_You_ spoke to a raven?" Réann was confused. "I thought only the royal family could do that?"

Fili realized his mistake too late, having relayed this tale as himself, and not whom he was pretending to be. Thankfully, he had a very believable explanation for this, one that was actually true, in fact.

"Only those with Durin blood can speak to ravens," he acknowledged. "Yet, I am a distant cousin of the ruling family, thus I too am able to converse with them. There are actually quite a few in the mountain who have the ability to do so."

"Oh, I see," she nodded, accepting the explanation quite easily. She then reached into her little satchel and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in cloth. Extracting a bit of food she had saved from her dinner, she laid the offering on the ledge, watching as Jareth greedily wolfed it down. Once he was finished, she refolded the parchment and attached it to a small harness that she slipped securely over his neck, watching at he turned his head this way and that, eyeing his new accessory with great interest. "Will you please take this to my father, Jareth?" she asked politely, once more scratching his neck in a loving manner. "You are such a good bird, so smart and fast. I know you can get there without any troubles."

"I see you need to stroke their ego a bit just like we do the ravens," Fili whispered out of the corner of his mouth with a wide smile.

"Never hurts," she agreed with a wink. Réann then reached up and held out her arm, allowing Jareth to hop from the ledge and onto her outstretched perch. Walking over to the ledge, she waited for the bird to fluff his feathers a bit as he prepared for flight. When he appeared ready, she lifted her arm swiftly, launching him into the night, and watching as his white figure vanished from their view. "Fly safe, my friend," she quietly called after him, sending a silent prayer to Mahal that he encountered no troubles on route.

The two continued to stare out into the darkness for a bit, unsure what to do or say to one another. When the silence became too much, Réann quickly redonned her scarf and reached down to pick up her small bundle of clothes. However, realizing that if she brought them back unlaundered it might look suspicious, she turned her eyes to the dwarrow beside her.

"Umm, Commander Dwalin, might you be able to point me in the direction of the laundry? My ruse for leaving the ladies' chambers was to get these cleaned," she explained in a rather sheepish voice.

This had Fili laughing, finding it amusing that a dam of her social status would now have to wash clothes in order to keep her secret wanderings hidden. He wondered if she even knew _how_ to do such menial labor.

"Are you sure you won't need some help with that? I would hate to see such fine fabrics ruined by you not knowing the difference between soap and lye," Fili told her in a teasing manner. He and Kili had long ago learned how to wash, mend, and care for their belongings. For their Amad had diligently taught them such necessary tasks from a young age.

"I might be highborn, but I'm no pampered lass!" Réann told him, sounding quite offended by his assumption. "My father expects no less from his children than he does from anyone else under his rule. I can cook, clean, and fight just as well as any other dwarrow or dam."

Not only did her words surprise him, but the look of pride she held over such claims. Where most lasses would see such things as menial tasks, this one seemed to be proud of being able to do so. Still, he could see how he might use this subject to quickly make a point.

"Oh, forgive me, My Lady," Fili said with an over dramatic bow. "Far be it from me to presume anything about you or your character before having truly gotten to know you." He hoped his tone held the correct amount of insinuation, and that she got his message loud and clear. Apparently, she had.

"Oh…yes," she said in a contrite voice, lowering her eyes in shame. "I suppose I _do_ owe your prince an apology for my rather unsavory assumptions of his character. It was wrong of me to jump to such conclusions. Henceforth, I will attempt to readjust my opinion of him, and keep my snide remarks to myself…even _if_ it turns out I was right."

Once more, her fiery spirit had Fili laughing. Yes, he could see himself at the very least being _friends_ with this dam. However, that didn't mean he was any less upset over the whole mess and would still have preferred to be allowed to find a bride in his own time.

"On behalf of Prince Fili, I accept your concessions," he told her, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "And if you head back the way you came and take a right at the first set of stairs, you will find the laundry at the very end of the hall. If you get lost, just let your nose guide you, the smell of the soaps can often be rather strong in large quantities."

"Thank you, Commander Dwalin," Réann said with a curtsy, grateful for his directions…_and his offer of discretion_. And turning, she headed for the archway of the alcove, set on finding the laundry.

"Wait!" Fili called after her, suddenly realizing something very important. "I…I don't even know your name." Granted he had lied when he told her his, but at least he _had_ provided one.

"Oh…It's Réann," she replied quickly. "Réann, daughter of Lord Darmin, at your service." She once again gave a customary curtsy, her face turning a delicate shade of pink at her failure to introduce herself earlier. "I wish you a pleasant evening, Commander Dwalin. And thank you again for all your assistance, as well as being willing to keep my secret." Then she was gone, the small alcove suddenly feeling quiet and empty without her presence.

"Réann," Fili repeated, loving the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. He remained where he was several more minutes, fighting the urge to go after her. Doing so would have been rather unwise, especially if anyone was hanging around nearby. He couldn't have anyone placing him in the vicinity of an unknown dam, now could he? Particularly one that he had been expressly forbidden to interact with! Still, Fili didn't regret this encounter one bit, and found that he now wanted nothing more than to see her again.

_Réann._ Yes…she was quite the dam.

* * *

**Well, is Fili in a pickle now or what? And I think you can understand where the story's title comes from now. ha ha.**

**I do so love putting Fili in difficult situations, but really, he and is brother are like trouble magnets.**

**Please drop a line and tell me what you think of the story so far. T.O.W.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and especially to those who left a review. They are like paychecks to a writer, trust me.**

**Now let's see what happens next.**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**~X~**

* * *

An hour later, with her clothes properly washed and folded neatly in a basket, Réann headed back to her chambers. She had chosen not to spend the time letting them dry or run the risk of leaving them on the many racks set out for that very purpose, and instead intended on letting them do so back at her room. It didn't take long for her to find her way, and soon she was giving a polite nod to the two female guards as she slipped back through the large doors she had exited earlier.

The main room was still blessedly empty, allowing Réann to keep her adventures a secret from everyone else, and breathed a sigh of relief when she was in her own room at last. Leaning her back against the door, she shut her eyes and allowed a few moments to let her heart stop racing.

"You're back!" Amara's voice broke her from her thoughts, causing her to blink a bit until she was accustomed to the dim light. Her maid had apparently not been idle while she was gone, having clearly organized their belongings as well as the room's furnishings into one that was much more functional in her opinion. "Was Jareth there? Did you get your message out? Did anyone see you?" she asked, firing off her questions in rapid succession.

"Yes. Yes. And unfortunately, yes again," Réann admitted, setting down the basket as she let herself collapse into a nearby chair…one she was certain Amara had just recently positioned there. "I was seen by none other than Lord Commander Dwalin of the royal guard."

Amara's hand flew to her mouth, unable to stifle the gasp of shock at her mistress' words.

"What did he do?" she demanded, hurrying to her side and kneeling down next to the chair as she placed her hand on Réann's arm consolingly. "Are…are you in a great deal of trouble?"

Seeing the look of utter fear in her friend's eyes, she was quick to set her mind at ease. "No…not as much as you might think. In fact, I believe he was just as keen on keeping my outing and the fact that he ran into me as much a secret as I am. He even allowed me to send my letter to Father, and that was after he actually read what I wrote." Here she covered her face once again in belated humiliation. "The things I said about his prince alone could have had me thrown in the dungeon! I was sure I was done for."

"But he let you go?" Amara was shocked by this, knowing exactly what harsh words Réann had written about Prince Fili in her letter. She then got a sly grin on her face. "Was he by any chance handsome? Perhaps Commander Dwalin is a bit sweet on you? Maybe _that's_ why he let you go?"

Réann's head jerked up and her eyes went wide. "NO! I…I mean…no!" she stammered.

"No what? That he isn't handsome, or that he isn't sweet on you?" the maid demanded in clarification.

"No, he is not sweet on me!" Réann insisted firmly.

"Soooo…he _is_ handsome, then!" Amara squealed with delight. "Tell me all about him! Is he muscular? How long is his beard? What color are his eyes?" Here she got a dreamy look on her face and batted her lashes suggestively at her mistress.

"Just stop!" Réann commanded, though her tone was more amused than forceful, and her face now blushed red for a completely different reason. "I hardly noticed what he looked like. I was too busy thinking of how I was going to talk my way out of being banished from Erebor, than his fine form and piercing blue eyes."

This made Amara snort in laughter.

"Didn't notice, huh?" she giggled. "What else _didn't_ you notice about him?"

Réann was silent for a moment before deciding to give up her obvious charade. "That he had a very kind face and a deep voice…and though his beard was more on the short side, I've heard that often those in the ranks keep them trimmed that way so as not to allow an enemy to get ahold of it and use that to their advantage. He was also younger than I would think a commander of the king's guard would be, but what do I know."

"And…?" Amara demanded.

"He smelled good too…kind of mixture of warm bread and pipe-weed, though not any kind I've ever smelled before," she mused. "This was…_nice_."

"I hear that Erebor gets their stock from the Shire," her maid broke in. "That the hobbits send it to them by the wagon-load. Very fine stuff, or so I've been told." She then rested her chin on the palm of her hand and leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair. "It sounds like you had a lot more fun than I did tonight. But I'm just glad you seemed to escape any consequences. I certainly hope you now plan on staying put and waiting for the seventh dam to arrive like you're supposed to?"

"What do you think?" Réann asked, her eyes holding that hint of mischief that had Amara groaning in misery.

"I think you either have a death wish, or the brains of a cave troll," she huffed, never having held back speaking her mind to her mistress.

"Or a plan to forge a trade agreement with King Thorin that will pull our people out of poverty!" Réann corrected. "And that's just what I'm going to do." However, if in the process she happened to run into Lord Dwalin again…well, that would simply be an added bonus.

.

.

Meanwhile, Fili too had made it back to his own chambers, entering his rooms only to find his little brother there waiting for him. When Kili heard the door open, he jumped up from the chair he'd been lounging in, staring at the fire as he waited for Fili's return.

"Before you say anything," the blond prince began, halting any words Kili had been about to speak. "I'm fine…really. And I'm sorry I got so upset during dinner. It was both rude and uncalled for, and I will apologize to Uncle first thing in the morning."

Kili stood there looking rather lost, apparently having had a whole speech planned out, one that was now useless. In the end, he gave a shrug and returned to his seat, swinging is legs over the arm of the chair and gesturing for his brother to join him in front of the fire.

"So…what transpired over the last hour or so to make you come to such a conclusion?" Kili inquired curiously. "I thought for sure I'd be up all night talking you off the ledge, so to speak."

"Nothing happened," Fili stated, sitting down in another one of the comfy chairs. However, just the thought of the lovely Réann caused a grin to spread over his face, one that Kili was quick to notice.

"YOU LIAR!" he accused, sitting up with a gleam in his eyes. "Something _did_ happen! Or, by the look on your face, I'm willing to bet that _someone_ happened!" Instantly he was on the edge of this seat, his hands clasped together as he leaned forward. "Tell me, Brother! Tell me what has you grinning like that!"

"I…I met someone," Fili confessed, knowing there was no way to keep such matters from his naddith. Besides, he really wanted to share this with someone, and Kili was the only one he knew he could safely confide in. "I went up on the battlement and there I met a dam."

"On the battlement?" This confused Kili. "What would a dam be doing up there? Was she one of the guards? A shieldmaiden?"

"No…she was one of the lasses from the other clans…the Stiffbeards of the Grey Mountains, to be exact," Fili revealed.

"WHAT?" Now Kili was truly shocked. "How…why…I don't understand. I thought they were all confined."

"She snuck out of the lady's chambers to send a message by owl to her family," Fili explained. "She dressed up like a maid and slipped by the guards without them suspecting a thing."

"Smart," the dark prince said with a low whistle. "Not sure if I should be impressed or worried about security."

"A little of both, I would say," Fili laughed. "We talked for a bit, she sent her letter off, and then she headed back to her rooms…well, after making a stop at the laundry, that is."

"And…you _like_ her?" Kili questioned, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"She was…" here he stopped, not quite sure how to describe her, "…intriguing. Yes, that's the word. _Intriguing_."

"And pretty?" Kili prompted, wanting more information.

"Very," Fili confessed. "As well as smart, sassy, brave, and not afraid to speak her mind, that's for sure."

"What did she think of you?" was his next question.

"That's a hard one to answer," he laughed. "Do you mean what did she think of _me_…or of Prince Fili?"

"What? I don't understand," the younger brother sat back with a scrunched-up face, eyeing the blond skeptically.

"I…I kind of told her I was Dwalin," Fili confessed with a nervous laugh. "You see, at first I thought she was one of the new maids, seeing as how she was dressed like one, so I thought it best I not reveal my true identity. And Dwalin's name was the first one that came to mind…after yours."

At this, Kili let out a loud burst of laughter, slapping his knee at the thought.

"You told her you were Dwalin? Now that's funny! But you did correct her though, right?" he asked, at last simmering down. "You confessed your ruse in the end?"

"No, I didn't," Fili said with a huff. "Mostly because she has a very unflattering opinion of me, as the prince, and I didn't want to add lying to my list of faults in her eyes."

"But you _are_ lying!" Kili pointed out. "And at some point, she _will_ find this out."

"I know," Fili moaned, leaning back in his chair. "But…I don't want to tell her the truth, at least not yet. She seems dead set on making it so I won't choose her, and if she knows who I am she'll undoubtedly break off any contact with me permanently. And for some unexplainable reason, I want to get to know the _real_ her…not the lass she thinks I want to know, or _not_ know…oh, I don't know what I'm saying, it's just too confusing."

"So…you _do_ plan on seeing her again?" Kili surmised. "Only on the sly, while still claiming to be someone else, and not the prince you are?"

"Well, when you say it like _that_, it just sounds stupid," Fili stated none too happily. "But I don't care how it sounds. I'm still doing it."

"And I'll help you, Nadad!" Kili volunteered excitedly. "Any way I can."

"I knew I could count on you, Brother," Fili grinned.

.

.

The following day, Fili headed for Thorin's council chambers, determined to apologize for his blow up the night before. He hated feeling at odds with his uncle and was determined to fix things between them.

"Uncle?" he called as he poked his head inside the door. "May I come in?"

"Fili!" Thorin replied, sounding a bit surprised, but happy. "Please! I'm glad you're here." He stood up and waved his nephew over, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you, Thorin," Fili began, taking a seat.

"As do I," the king agreed. "I want to apologize to you."

"What? No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Fili argued. "I shouldn't have blown up at you last night. It was wrong."

"You have every reason to be unhappy with your situation, and I want you to know just how sorry I am that I've placed you in such a position," Thorin told him, his expression sincere. "I never wanted this for you or Kili. When I chose you as my heirs, I had hoped that things would be easier once we retook the mountain. Yet, my mistakes and folly have come back to haunt me, leaving you as the one who must bear the brunt of them. For that I deeply apologize. If I could change things, I would, you have to know that."

"I do, Uncle," Fili said with a tired smile. "Truly I do. And while I'm not happy about it, I certainly don't blame you. Even if I made it seem that way last night. It wasn't my intention."

"I understand," Thorin said with a sigh. "When we are frustrated, we often take things out on the ones closest to us…in relation as well as proximity. Your mother understands that more than most. And if she were here, I'm certain I would be sporting a few bruises and lumps over the issue."

"Amad knows it's not your fault either," Fili insisted, though his ears were still burning from the choice words she had called her brother before she left for the Blue Mountains. "It's the council's fault. We'll blame them."

"Yes," Thorin chuckled. "Let's throw the fault on them." He then stared at Fili for a long while. "I'm very proud of you, my sister-son. It takes a strong dwarrow to do what is good for his people, even when he wishes otherwise. You will make a fine king one day, to be sure."

"I thank you for your vote of confidence," Fili smiled. "But what say we don't let it happen any time soon? I'm really not ready."

"Nor am I prepared to hand over the crown just yet either," Thorin laughed. "But having you and your brother's loyalty and support means the world to me. Reclaiming Erebor would mean nothing if I had lost either of you on the quest."

"That and Mother would have killed you dead," Fili added with a smirk.

"Then _she_ would be queen and neither of us would be going through this marriage mess at all!" Thorin stated, slamming his hand down on his desk in finality, leaving them both laughing over the absurdity of the conversation. When they at last grew quiet again, Thorin leaned forward. "I will do anything I can to make this easier on you, Fili. Anything at all. Just tell me how I can help."

"Keep being you," was all he could think to say. "Your support means a lot. And like Kili said, maybe one of these dams will be my one, and this is all a moot point."

"I pray to Mahal that is true," Thorin nodded.

"As do I," Fili agreed, though for the first time since this whole mess began, he actually had a glimmer of hope that it might.

* * *

**Well, at least Fili and Thorin made up. I hate seeing them at odds.**

**And it would appear that Amara and Kili are in on the plan as well. And from the looks of it, they both approve. Well, Amara is not keen on the sneaking around, but she has nothing against Commander Dwalin. ha ha.**

**More to come on Wednesday!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**LoveMeSomeFili:** I love me some Fili too! And yes, he is very good at getting himself in trouble...and leave it to Kili to be right at his side, trying to help out, but only making things worse at times. Gotta love 'em. Thanks for being my first guest review.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Good morning. Here is your Wednesday Chapter!**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**~X~**

* * *

However, the following day came and went, and Fili didn't see hide nor hair of the Lady Réann, even though he remained at the alcove on the battlement until nearly midnight. He went to bed grumpy because of it, and the following day his mood had not improved. Thankfully, he was able to keep his surly attitude to himself and didn't worry Thorin over his frustrations.

Still, the moment he finished his dinner, he raced to the battlement again, hoping that tonight would be more fruitful. When he arrived, he was again alone, but sitting down Fili prepared to wait…all night if needs be. Yet, it wasn't quite half an hour when he heard the fluttering of wings, and looking up, he saw a white snow owl come soaring over the wall and land on the ledge just to his right.

"Jareth!" Fili gasped, recalling the name of the feathered currier. And sure enough, there was a small cylinder attached to his chest by a few leather straps. Réann had received a reply from her father! Fili stood up slowly, not wanting to spook the bird as he came near. He had thankfully planned ahead and brought some strips of meat from the kitchen, reaching up as he placed the offerings a few feet away. "Here you go," he said softly. "I bet you're hungry and tired from that long flight."

The owl turned his head curiously at the prince and hopped a bit closer to the meaty gift, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Go ahead, it's all right," Fili assured him, finding the owl very interesting. "No one's gunna hurt you."

When the bird at last grew brave enough, he placed one of his claws on the meat and began ripping at it with his beak, gobbling down the food greedily. Fili stood back and smiled, already plotting out how Erebor might obtain a few of these night flyers for themselves to aid the ravens in sending messages. He wondered how the two species of birds would coexist.

"Are you trying to steal Jareth away from me, Commander Dwalin?" a voice to his right asked, startling him a bit. "For it would appear that you have managed to work your way into his affections with your bribe."

"Lady Réann," Fili said with a wide smile, the sight of the dam improving his mood considerably. "I was hoping you might show up tonight."

"Is that why you're here? To see me?" she questioned, stepping inside the alcove a bit more. "Or did you perhaps only wish to intercept my message again, still thinking me a spy?"

"No! Not at all!" he objected, truly hoping she didn't believe that. "I…I just wanted to make sure if you did receive a reply, and that you were not seen or hindered in any way."

"Oh…I see," she nodded, coming over and reaching up to scratch the white owl behind his neck affectionately. "Well, I thank you for your troubles, Commander."

"Please…call me Dwalin," Fili insisted, hating the idea of titles, even if it wasn't technically his own. "Just Dwalin."

"Only if you will do me the same courtesy and drop the lady part. I too prefer just Réann," she bargained, smiling as he nodded his head eagerly. She then averted her eyes as she removed the small cylinder from the owl, slipping a rolled-up piece of paper from the tube. "It would seem that my father has a lot to say," she chuckled, noting the thickness of the correspondence.

"And do you in turn have something to send back?" he inquired.

"I do," she nodded, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Yet the next moment she took a step back, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Wait…are you planning to force me to show you what I wrote again? In order to make sure I'm not maligning your prince this time?"

This had Fili laughing, finding her sharp tongue a delight. '

"Nay, lass," he assured her, waving his hand dismissively. "What you write it your business, not mine. I trust that you are not plotting to take down the crown."

"Thank you," she grinned.

"Unless of course, you might have mentioned _me_ in your letter," he added, watching her expression closely for a clue. When her eyes grew wide and her cheeks colored a bit, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh? So, you _did_ mention me?"

"I…I…simply mentioned that you caught me last time, that's all," she stammered, quickly tucking the letter behind her back protectively. Réann certainly didn't want the dwarrow to read the description of him that she gave her father, for it was probably more flattering than she had meant it to sound, especially to_ his_ ears.

"Ah, then I'm satisfied," Fili assured her, yet still curious about why she seemed so reluctant. "And have you had a pleasant few days since I saw you last? Are you being treated well? No complaints?"

"Oh, none, to be sure," she was quick to speak up, happy that he had changed the subject. "Our accommodations are lovely, the food is amazing, and the guards have seen to our every need, and then some." Here she rolled her eyes a bit. "In fact, I would say if anything, it is _we_ who are making pests of ourselves, and I feel I should apologize for the never-ending demands from a few of my fellow dams."

"Am I to gather that some of them are a bit high-maintenance?" Fili asked, suddenly curious as to what she thought of his choices. "Might Prince Fili be getting a lot more than he bargained for?"

"If by _more_, you mean spoiled rotten dams that can find fault in just about everything from the food to the state of their rooms…then yes," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in apparent frustration. "I swear, if I have to listen to one more insulting remark from a few of them, I think I'll rip their heads clean off!"

"That bad, huh?" Fili cringed.

"Not _all_ of them…but a few, yes!" Réann admitted. "One or two are actually quite sweet, and it's _those_ I would recommend that the prince pay attention to."

"Them…but not _you_?" Fili questioned, leaning against the stone wall and eyeing her curiously.

"Mahal forbid!" she laughed, rolling up her new missive and tucking it into the cylinder around Jareth's neck. "I believe I made it more than clear in my letter, which you insisted upon reading, that I'm only here in hopes of initiating a trade agreement between Erebor and the Grey Mountains. _Not_ to catch the prince's eye." And seeing that the owl was finished with the meal that had been provided, she coaxed him to her arm, then stepping over to the ledge, launching him in the air with a few words of farewell.

"Ah, yes, I do recall you saying something about that," Fili nodded thoughtfully, the two of them once more watching the bird disappear into the night. "And what, pray tell, might your people wish to trade?"

"Steel," Réann stated proudly, turning so that she faced him square on. "And not just any kind, but the finest in the land! The Grey Mountains is ripe with the richest vein of taconite you will find in Middle Earth. Thus, by trading with us, you will ensure that all the weapons, tools, and other implements you require will be of the highest quality."

"Is that so?" Fili hummed, finding her proposal intriguing. It was true that Erebor held a wealth of gold, silver, and gems…but they lacked the raw materials for forging weapons and tools. The Iron Hills offered them all the iron they needed…but fine steel would be of great value to them. "And you say your father, Lord Darmin, is interested in initiating trade with Erebor?"

"Very much so! And that's why I came, to petition the king for such a chance." Réann fidgeted a bit, looking nervous. "Do you think he would agree to speak with me on the subject? Would it be possible to get an audience with King Thorin?"

"Perhaps," he said, already deep in thought about how to maneuver things to see that she did. "It would have to be done carefully though, so as not to reveal the fact that you've spoken to anyone…especially me."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Réann agreed. "I don't want to get you in trouble, or me for that matter. But I desperately wish to speak with the king."

"Let me think on it for a bit," Fili suggested. "I'll try and come up with a plan that gets you in to see the king, without anyone being the wiser. All right?"

"You would do that for me?" Réann was shocked.

"Of course," Fili admitted eagerly, then schooling his expression he added. "What I mean is…your trade agreement sounds like it would greatly benefit Erebor. I'd be a fool not to want such a thing." That of course was only partially the reason for his desire to help the lass, but he certainly wasn't about to tip his hand too soon. Especially when she thought he was Dwalin, the commander of the guard, not the prince himself.

"Wonderful!" Réann grinned. "I'm in your debt, Commander!" When Fili raised his eyebrow at her, she cleared her throat. "I mean…Dwalin. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, lass," he warned her. "I still have to find a way to execute the plan. But I'll put my mind to it, and nothing else, until I come up with a solution. In the meantime, perhaps we should set up a time and place to meet in order to discuss this further."

"Oh? Is here not appropriate?" she questioned, looking around nervously.

"It's a bit too public," Fili insisted. "Anyone could walk by or choose to step inside and then we'd be discovered for sure. But don't worry…I have just the place." He then patted the pockets of his coat, disappointed when he found nothing to write with, or on, within. "Blast it, I find myself without anything to use to draw you a map."

"Here…use this," Réann quickly suggested, removing the final page of her father's letter to her, turning it over so he could use the blank section on the back. She then whipped out a charcoal pencil, handing them to him with an eager smile.

"Perfect," he nodded, laying them down on the smooth stone and expertly sketching her a map of where they should meet. When he was finished, and Réann appeared to understand the landmarks he'd drawn, Fili handed them back to her with a look of satisfaction. "I'll meet you there right after dinner tomorrow, all right?"

"I'll be there," she assured him. "Though I fear my maid is getting rather tired of pretending to be me for the sake of the ruse. Still, she's a fine actress and a trusted friend. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I take it you confided in her about…well, all of this?" Fili asked, gesturing with his hand between the two of them.

"I did," she confessed. "I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't keep her in the dark when she is risking much to aid me."

"I understand," Fili agreed. "I told my brother as well." Of course, once he had said this, he wished he hadn't. Speaking too freely about himself or his family was dangerous, and he had only stopped himself in time from naming his brother as Kili.

"Oh? You have a brother?" she asked, not noticing the slight cringe at her question. "I have three brothers myself. Duffin and Gimrin are older than me and Taurin is younger, barely out of his thirties. Do you have a nadad, or a naddith?"

"Nadad," Fili lied, though if he was supposed to be Dwalin, he figured it _was_ the truth. "His name is…Galin." He had begun to say Balin, but there was the distinct chance that Réann might actually come into contract with the elderly advisor at some point, and the last thing he wanted was her to strike up a conversation about _him_. So best to keep the name Balin unconnected if he could help it.

"No sisters?" she pressed, wanting to know more about him if possible.

"No…just the two of us. And he's quite a few years older than me," he replied, knowing that this was not unusual for dwarf families. Often there were decades between siblings, making the mere five years that separated himself and Kili rather unique. "What about you? Are you and your family close?" Fili hoped his question might effectively shift the attention off of himself and his supposed family, for he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Very much so," she grinned. "My Amad died not long after Taurin was born and I helped raise him from a wee bairn. I get along very well with my two older brothers as well, but it's Father who looks after us all. No matter how many duties he has, or others needing his attention, he always makes time for us."

"He sounds like a fine leader then, one I'm certain King Thorin would be proud to enter into an agreement with," Fili assured her. Though he couldn't help but secretly imagine another agreement he might like to see forged between their families…_and that surprised him_. When had he stopped thinking of Réann as simply intriguing, and now saw her as more? This was not like him at all. Perhaps associating with this dam on a regular basis was not such a good idea, especially when she appeared to have no interest in being chosen by the crown prince in the first place. She already told him she had only come to speak with Thorin. Was he setting himself up for a letdown? But…what if she _was_ his One? What if it turned out that Réann was the only one he wished to choose? What then?

"Oh, he is!" the blonde dam assured him, snapping Fili out of his troubling thoughts. "And the trade agreement would aid my people a great deal. We've fallen on hard times since Erebor was taken by the dragon, and relations between the clans have become strained. King Thorin's goal of unification will be a boon for the Grey Mountains, one we hope to become a part of as soon as possible."

"I'm happy to hear that the Stiffbeards are all for the idea," Fili grinned. "Some of the others are a bit hedgy. It was suggested that bringing a dam from each of the seven clans to Erebor to meet the prince might go a long way in reestablishing ties."

"I can see that," she agreed. "Though, one might fear that hard feelings could develop when the prince is forced to choose only one of them. Someone is bound to get their nose bent out of shape."

"That's why Thorin is offering a large sum of gold to each lass as a consolation prize, you might say, so no one goes away empty handed," Fili pointed out.

"Ah, yes…the gold," she nodded, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Not to disparage your prince, but I must admit I find _that_ to be the true prize. For such wealth will do much in seeing that my people do not go hungry this winter."

"Things are that bad up north?" Fili questioned. "I fear that we know very little of the plight faced by the other clans since Erebor was taken and the Longbeards were sent into exile. The Blue Mountains are rather far from the other dwarf kingdoms…thus we lost touch. I'm sorry your people have fallen on hard times."

"_You_ can hardly be blamed," she countered. "I mean your people were forced to wander, only recently finding a foothold in Ered Luin. Regaining Erebor was a feat no one thought worth undertaking, but King Thorin did it. He has truly earned the right to be ruler of the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth, and you can be assured that he has the full support of my father and the Grey Mountains."

"It's good to hear that _someone_ believes so," Fili muttered, touched by her words, and wishing everyone thought that way.

"What? There are some who doubt his claim?" Réann asked in a shocked voice. "Yet, he is a direct decedent of Durin the Deathless. He defeated a dragon, retook Erebor, and is in possession of the Arkenstone."

"Well, we _did_ have some help along the way," Fili admitted. "And Thorin would be the first to give credit where credit is due. True, it was _his_ idea to reclaim Erebor, and he does hold the Arkenstone…but we owe a great debt to a plucky hobbit, a wily wizard, King Bard of Dale, and even Thranduil of the wooden realm for our success in retaking the mountain. However, I fear there are those who will never be able to look past the fact that for a while, Thorin succumbed to the gold sickness of his line. Something he still tortures himself over."

"So…it's true then? The line of Durin _does_ suffer from such a curse?" Réann was dismayed. She had heard the rumors, but until now she had not truly believed them. "Yet…yet the king overcame his affliction, did he not?"

"Aye, that he did, lass," Fili stated proudly. "And those of us who were with him admire him even more for the battle he faced within himself, one we watched him fight and win."

"Then why would any question his right to rule?" Réann demanded. "A warrior who's been tested and came out victorious is worth a dozen who've never had to raise their weapons. My father always admired Durin's heirs, and I for one will not fault him, nor his line, for one small moment of weakness."

"You are very generous in your praise and loyalty, Lady Réann," Fili told her, placing his hand over his heart and bowing reverently. "On behalf of my kin, I thank you and your family for your allegiance." And while he knew that she would assume he was referring to the fact that he was supposed to be Dwalin, a distant cousin to the king, each word came directly from Fili, Thorin's nephew and heir.

"Oh, pish," she responded, her face turning a lovely shade of pink. "I speak only the truth, and to Mordor with those who would say differently." She then held her chin high and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "But the bottom line is, King Thorin can rely on the support of the Grey Mountain dwarves, and we in turn hope such a union will be mutually beneficial. Thus, I look forward to hearing any plan you might come up with that will get my petition heard by the king."

"Then you will meet me here tomorrow evening?" Fili asked, pointing to the map he had drawn her.

"Wild ponies couldn't keep me away," she grinned, rolling up the loose papers and tucking them inside her pocket. "Yet I best return to my chambers, I always fear that someone will choose to do a bed check or something and find me missing. I can't expect Amara to cover for me in a situation like that."

"Aye, then it's best you go," Fili nodded, though he hated to see her leave. "In the meantime, I'll do my best to figure out a way to get your request for an audience to the king's ears." He then crept to the entryway and poked his head out, scanning to the left and then the right. "It would seem the coast is clear…go now."

"Thank you again, Dwalin," she smiled, resting her hand on his arm for just a moment before she slipped away, her silent feet rivaling that of a hobbit.

Fili slowly turned away from where she had gone and stared down at the place she had touched him, finding the slight tingle in his arm very fascinating. If such a small amount of contact could cause _this_, what might it feel like if he were to embrace her…or, Mahal willing, actually kiss the lass? Fili found himself truly wanting to find out.

_"Dwalin, _is it?" came a voice from the entryway, causing the crown prince to whip around, his eyes growing wide as he saw the dwarf standing there, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall with a sly grin. "My, my…what wild scheme is this, Fili? Something I should be relaying to our king, perhaps?"

_"NORI!"_ Fili hissed; his tone as threatening as he could make it without actually shouting. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, and why not?" the brown-haired dwarf asked, looking more amused than afraid of Fili's threat. "Is it not my job to alert the king to any mischief or rebellion inside his mountain? And here I find you, not only conversing with a dwarrowdam you were expressly forbidden to have any contact with…but you seem to be doing so under the guise of being Dwalin! Though why on Middle Earth you'd ever voluntarily pretend to be _him_ is beyond me, the fellow is positively antisocial."

Fili took a few steps towards his friend…or at least he had _thought_ Nori was his friend. "Please, don't tell Thorin, or anyone else for that matter," he begged.

"You want me to keep secrets from our king?" Nori asked in mock horror.

"Yes!" Fili all but shouted. He then took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. "I know I'm breaking the rules, and yes, I'm pretending to be someone other than myself, but there's a very good reason for it all. And if you'd please just listen, I can explain everything."

"Then count me in, lad!" Nori laughed, his face instantly morphing into one of utter amusement. "I can't wait to hear _this_ tale, for it sounds like a jolly good prank!"

Fili gave a sigh of relief as his devious friend stepped forward and threw his arm around the prince's shoulders, steering him out of the alcove and into the hallway.

"What say we grab ourselves a pint or two and then you can fill me in," Nori suggested.

"Aye…it just might take a few mugs of ale to get through this," Fili sighed, knowing there was no avoiding a full confession now.

* * *

**Well, now there's a second one who knows his secret...but at least it's a professional secret keeper! Nori knows how to keep his mouth shut (probably better than Kili does).**

**And it looks like Fili is in deeper with Réann too. Kili is now Galin and Dwalin...er...I mean, Fili, has to find a way to get a letter to Thorin in secret too. Oh my, in for a penny, in for a pound, or so they say.**

**Another chapter on Friday!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Mjean:** Thanks for saying so, and for sending in a review. It will play out in all kinds of strange ways...right up till the end. ha ha. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**~X~**

* * *

Réann managed to successfully slip back into her quarters without anyone being the wiser, and after greeting Amara, she quickly sank into one of the chairs and pulled out her father's letter, eager to hear what he had written.

_My dear Réann,_

_I am pleased to hear you and Amara made it safely to Erebor, and that you are being treated well. It still pains me to think of you partaking in this farce, even if you were the one who begged to go. I fear for you, being so far away, and out of my protection. Your brothers worry for you as well, yet we honor your choice to do this for the betterment of our people. You are a brave lass._

_I do hope you can find a way to speak with the king and offer him our petition for a trade agreement. But if it means putting yourself in any sort of danger or being forced into agreeing to anything you do not wish, I beg of you to abandon your plans and let me come there in person to speak to King Thorin. I still lie awake at night and ponder how you managed to talk me into this in the first place. You have a silver tongue, my daughter, and I can only pray to Mahal that you can use it to avoid being chosen by the prince to become his wife. Not that I doubt you would be a fine queen, yet I would dearly hate to part with you, my dearest treasure. Especially when I know you are less than excited about the prospect of being forced into a loveless marriage. I want better for you._

The next few pages of the letter centered around the goings on in the Grey Mountains, what her brothers had been up to, and several more paragraphs on how much her father missed her council and company.

_In conclusion, I ask you again to be careful, to keep a level head, and don't do anything that will bring attention to yourself. We all miss you terribly and count the days until your return._

_Your loving Adad,_

"I miss you too, Father," Réann whispered, finishing the letter and wiping away a tear from her eye. She hadn't realized just how much their absence would affect her, and it hurt her heart to think of them being so far away.

"Did you enjoy your letter?" Amara spoke up, just returning from the washroom holding a fluffy towel in her hand. "I have your bath prepared if you would like to soak a bit before bed."

"Yes, I did enjoy father's message, very much," she smiled, feeling silly for her emotional display. "And a bath sounds wonderful." She stood up and tucked the pages beneath her pillow, set on re-reading it again before going to sleep. Réann then headed into the washroom where she stripped down and stepped into the large metal bathtub full of bubbles. The smell of roses and fresh herbs tickled her nose as she rested her head against the back of the curved edge.

"So, while you were out, did you happen to see _anyone_?" Amara asked, her tone leaving no doubt as to whom she was referring to.

"I saw many people, for the halls of Erebor are teeming with its citizens," Réann replied, purposefully being evasive.

"I'm sure they are," Amara laughed. "Though I believe you know what I was asking, My Lady."

"Aye, I do," she admitted, followed by a sigh of resignation. "And yes…I did see Commander Dwalin again."

"And how was our fine commander this night?" Amara asked, kneeling down and resting her folded arms on the edge of the tub, giving her mistress a probing stare. "As handsome as before, or has he perhaps lost a bit of his shine?"

"No, he is just as appealing as ever," Réann confessed, a smile and a blush telling the maid all she needed to know. "He said he would help me get my request to see the king into the right hands, and hopefully I can speak to him about the trade agreement sooner than I'd hoped."

"That's wonderful!" Amara said, handing her mistress a cake of scented soap and a rag for washing. "And did you two talk about more than just politics? Did you learn anything about _him_ perhaps? Something you might like to share?"

"He…said he told his brother about me," Réann giggled, excited about the prospect of him speaking of her to someone, even if it must be kept a secret. "And he wasn't upset when I confessed that I told you about him."

"I like him already," the maid nodded, moving to the back of the tub as she began to lather her hands with soap to wash her friend's hair. "And a brother, you say? Older or younger?"

"He said older, and he hinted at him being quite a few years his senior" Réann answered. "His name is Galin."

"Older, huh?" Amara said with a huff of disappointment. "Too bad, for if Dwalin's as handsome as you say, I was going to ask you to introduce me to this brother of his."

"Oh you!" Réann laughed, using her hand to splash a bit of water at her teasing comment. "And here I thought you were hopelessly devoted to _my_ brother, Gimrin. Would you break his heart by pursuing another, after being away from his side for so short a time?"

"Nay, my heart still belongs to Gimrin," Amara said with a sigh. "Yet, since _he_ is taking his own sweet time in confessing his undying love to _me_, I see no harm in looking around."

"He will come to realize you're his love soon enough, I'm sure of it," Réann stated firmly. "And perhaps just to help things along, I might just mention your interest in meeting Dwalin's brother in my next letter. Then we'll see how Gimrin feels about that!"

"You know what? I rather like that notion," Amara agreed, a wide grin spreading over her face.

.

.

"And that's everything that's happened up until you found us out," Fili finished, having told Nori the whole sordid story. "Kili is the only other who knows the truth."

"I see, so perhaps this whole mess of finding you a bride might be working out better than any hoped," Nori said, leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Yet, you say the lass has no interest in marrying you…er…Prince Fili? And thus far, she is the only one you're even the least bit interested in?"

"Yes…but to be fair, she's also the only one I've met," Fili pointed out. "Not that I _want_ to meet any others. Only her."

"That's a good sign," the resident spy-master nodded. "And you've promised to help her gain an audience with your uncle? Yet you must do so in a way that won't reveal that you're the one who did it? You've certainly painted yourself into a corner, lad, that's for sure."

"Got any ideas?" Fili asked hopefully. If anyone could slip something by Balin and Thorin, it would be Nori.

"As a matter of fact, I do," the brown-haired dwarf stated, his eyes full of mischief. "But I might need to incorporate Bofur's assistance in this. And he'll want to know why he's helping…so I'll have to tell him the whole story."

"Why not just announce it at the next open court, why don't you?" Fili huffed, shutting his eyes as he flopped back in his chair. Then with a long-suffering sigh, he conceded. "Fine…you can tell him, _but no one else_, do you hear? I'm already risking much by getting you involved."

"Are you saying you don't trust your dearest friends to keep your secret, Lad?" Nori protested.

"I've learned not to trust _you_ farther than I can toss you, and that's not very far," Fili stated, a grin spreading over his face. "And since when have you become my dearest friend?"

"You wound me, My Prince," Nori said in a hurt tone. "And here I thought we had truly bonded during our journey and comradery in battle. But if that's not the case, perhaps I should be reporting my findings to your uncle…at least _he_ values my unique abilities." He then made to rise, acting as if he were heading off to do just that, but Fili's hand on his arm brought him back to his seat.

"You know I'm only teasing, Nori," Fili confessed, the two dwarrow sharing a chuckle. "If anyone in this mountain can keep a secret, it's you. And I value your aid in this very much, believe me."

"Then don't you worry your princely head about it a moment longer," the former thief told him. "You get her to write something up and I'll see that its on Thorin's desk by the end of the week…guaranteed."

"Thank you, Nori," Fili smiled. "I really appreciate it."

.

.

So it was that Réann found herself outside a large wooden door the following night, once more disguised as a maid, and having followed the map Dwalin had drawn for her. She wasn't sure if she should knock, or just go in, but fear of being overheard led her to simply pushing it open and stepping inside. It was an enormous room, one with a floor that gleamed beneath her feet and a magnificent chandelier overhead. The fact that it was bare of most furniture left her to believe it must be a ballroom, the wide-open space perfect for mingling and dancing. There was however an ornately carved wooden bench with a sloping back that encircled most of the room, allowing for places to sit when not up and about. Yet it was the magnificent tapestries that caught her eye, massive ones covering entire walls that depicted epic battles and many kings of old.

"Ahhh, I see you found it all right," came a voice to her left, causing her to spin around to see Dwalin standing there. "I was beginning to fear my map had not been detailed enough for you to follow."

"No, it was perfect," she assured him, his warm smile putting her instantly at ease. "I was delayed in slipping away, I fear. One of the other dams insisted on talking my ear off after dinner, and I had to feign a sudden headache to get away." She then gestured to the room around her. "Is this where parties are held? It's quite splendid, to say the least."

"Yes, though so far we haven't had cause to use it, thus I thought it would be the perfect place to meet in secret," he explained. "However, I suppose Prince Fili's wedding reception will be here, so we have that to look forward to." The idea that had once filled him with dread now offered a glimmer of hope, and all due to the spunky lass that stood before him.

"I will be sure to send my congratulations to the happy couple…safely from my home in the Grey Mountains," she stated firmly. "For I can assure you, I will _not_ be in attendance."

"That's a shame," he lamented, though quickly continued when she gave him a curious look. "For it's sure to be a grand celebration…not something one should miss."

"Well, miss it I shall," she affirmed, turning her gaze elsewhere, effectively ending the line of conversation. "Still, it is a fine place to meet, for I doubt many have cause to come here on a regular basis."

"Yes, it was rather ingenious on my part," the would-be commander agreed, looking rather proud of himself.

"That must be why they put you in charge of the king's guards then…for your bright ideas," Réann laughed, enjoying his sense of humor.

"So, you believe I'm smart, do you?" he questioned, taking a step closer, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No…I think _you_ believe you're smart," she countered. "I never said any such thing."

"Then what _do_ you think of me?" Fili dared to ask, wondering if he was perhaps overstepping his bounds.

"I…I think," here Réann faltered, not wanting to feed his ego with the truth, yet not wishing to insult him either. "I think you must have asked me here to reveal your ingenious plan to get my petition to the king. Or at least I hope that is the case." She gave him an optimistic grin, rather pleased with how she had sidestepped his question.

"Ah, yes," Fili nodded, both disappointed and impressed with her answer…or lack thereof. "I did indeed find a way, and all I need from you now is it written in your own hand."

"Truly?" Réann beamed, a look of excitement spreading over her face. "I take it all back then, you're brilliant! Thank you so very much!" At this she turned and pulled a piece of parchment from out of the bag she carried, handing the scroll over to him triumphantly. "I even wrote it out in hopes that you might have found a way."

"Well, now who's the smart one?" Fili asked, taking the paper with a look of surprise. He had not anticipated this and had hoped that he might have used getting the letter from her as another excuse to see her again. For now, with the petition in hand, he honestly had no further reason to do so. And that would certainly not do! "I will however have to read this over, to make certain that you left nothing out that the king would need to know in order to consider seeing you." It was a lame excuse, but it was all he could come up with. "Perhaps we should meet again tomorrow, just in case I find something you might need to change."

"Oh? If you think it best," she agreed. This of course didn't bother her one bit, but she also knew she was going to owe Amara a great deal after this was all over.

"Will you need to meet with your owl friend again?" he questioned. "Should you be expecting another letter?"

"No, I told my father to hold off sending another message for a few days, letting Jareth get some rest…unless there is something of dire importance, of course," Réann explained. "I won't need to be on the battlement for at least a few more days. And if he doesn't find me there, he will continue to return each night until I show up. So, shall we arrange to meet here again?"

"Probably the safest place at the moment," Fili nodded, pleased that she approved of his idea. "Yet…I don't see why we need to call it an evening so quickly. I mean, unless you have to get back or something."

"No…I don't see why I can't stay a bit longer," Réann assured him. "It is rather cloistering there in the lady's chambers. It's nice to get out for a while."

"Good, then let me show you around," Fili suggested, gesturing to the spacious room around him. "Some of these tapestries date back to King Thráin the First and should not be missed." So, the two walked around, with Fili pointing out details and explaining many of the scenes depicted within. When that was done, the two sat down on the bench and began a whole new conversation. "You know, I've been wanting to speak to the king about the possibility of training owls to carry messages for us as well, since ravens roost at dusk and we are unable to send anything at night," Fili mused. "Might your father be willing to send some of his bird trainers here to Erebor to assist us with such a project?"

"I'm sure he would be happy to," Réann responded, utter joy on her face at the prospect.

"Though that will have to wait until after…well, you know," Fili informed her, with a wave of his hand at the empty room. "Since I would be expected to explain where the idea came from and doing so now would not be wise."

"Yes, I see," Réann nodded. "Though when the time comes, I'm certain the Grey Mountains would be happy to aid you in that endeavor." Just then, in the distance, the sound of the midnight bell rang. "Oh my! Is it truly that late?" she gasped, standing up in a bit of panic. "Amara will be sending out the guards to find me soon if I don't get back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so long," Fili apologized. And though he regretted none of the time spent with her, he certainly hadn't meant to get her in trouble. "I would offer to escort you back, but we really can't risk being seen together."

"I understand, and I am quite certain I can find my way," she pulled out her father's final page and turned it over. "I still have the map you gave me, and it was quite easy to follow." She then looked at the door, before turning back to him. "Thank you again Dwalin for all your help…and for a lovely evening. I enjoyed talking with you very much."

"As did I," Fili admitted with a wide grin. "I will see that your request is delivered right away, and I hope to see you here again tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Réann promised. "Now, I really must go. Have a pleasant evening." And with that final wish, she hurried to the door, looking back for a quick moment before disappearing.

"Yes, tomorrow," Fili sighed, sitting back on the bench. "I will count the minutes."

.

.

Back in the Grey Mountains, Lord Darmin sat at his desk, absentmindedly working on some paperwork while waiting for another letter from his daughter. He knew how far it was to Erebor, and he could calculate the flight time it would take the owl to arrive, and he was staying up in hopes that a second message would come. To his delight, he was not disappointed.

"Father!" came the voice of his eldest son, Duffin, the dwarf entering his study without so much as a knock. He was followed closely by Gimrin and Taurin. "Another letter just arrived from Réann!"

"Then get over here and give it to me," the elder dwarf demanded with a wide smile. "Let's see what your wayward sister has to report this time."

As the three brothers sat down, all eager to hear any news, Duffin handed the sealed missive to his father. Once he had unfolded the letter, he began to read out loud.

_Dearest Father and family,_

_Things are going well here, though I have yet to find a way to speak to the king. We are still sequestered, but I am able to sneak out with the help of Amara, the wonderful friend that she is._

Here Gimrin's smile grew a bit wider, though he quickly schooled it before anyone noticed.

_Something that has been a surprise, however, is that I have gained an unexpected ally within the king's court. When I sent you my last letter, I was unfortunately seen by none other than Lord Commander Dwalin, of the royal guard. At first, I feared I was in trouble, but instead, he was very understanding and helpful. He promised to keep my secret and not report my wanderings to the king. _

"Commander Dwalin?" Duffin asked, his face scrunched in disapproval. "Never heard of him. Do you think he can be trusted?"

"If I recall, I met the dwarrow once, when I fought alongside King Thorin at the battle of Azanulbizar," Darmin mused, rubbing his beard as he let his mind wander back to that dark time in dwarven history. "It was a bloody mess, and few came out of it unscathed. Yet, I do recall meeting a Dwalin…son of Fundin if I remember correctly. He was a brave warrior, a dwarf I would be honored to fight beside. There was something peculiar about him though, for I do recall that he had a rather odd haircut."

"Odd how?" Taurin questioned, the young dwarf always eager for a tale from his father.

"He had shaved his head on the sides, leaving only a strip of hair from his forehead to the back of his skull…sticking straight up!" At this he gave a laugh. "I believe he'd lost some sort of bet, or at least that's the only reason I could come up with to explain such style. Still, if he is willing to aid your sister and keep her secret, I can overlook such an oddity."

"Read on, Adad," Gimrin urged, wanting to hear more.

_I was deeply mortified when he at first confiscated my letter to you, even daring to read it to make sure I was not some sort of spy or assassin. As if! Can you see me as an assassin? Still, even after seeing all I had written about what I thought of his prince and this arranged marriage fiasco, he allowed me to send it to you without censure. I am deeply in his debt, though I doubt we will run into each other again, seeing as how it is forbidden for me to mingle with…well, anyone._

"Well, let's hope that's the case," Duffin stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't trust him. If he's the commander of the royal guard, then it's his duty to report such an offense, and if he's choosing not to, I'm willing to bet it's for nefarious reasons. To get Réann in his debt and then demand she pay up in some unscrupulous way!"

"Now, now," Darmin soothed. "We don't know that, and you can't go jumping to conclusions. He could simply be doing her a favor. And really, who could ever imagine Réann allowing such a thing?"

"I'm just saying I would be happier if she never met up with the dwarrow again," he continued. "It's bad enough that she will have to parade herself around in front of this prince, but now to hear she's beholden to this Dwalin fellow. I don't like it."

"Duly noted," Darmin nodded, waving off his son's concern in favor of reading more of the letter.

_I will let you know as soon as I have some hope in completing my main assignment, that of securing a treaty with King Thorin. However, until then, perhaps it would be best if we limit our correspondence to only two or three times a week…if that. I don't wish to overtax Jareth, nor do I want to risk being caught again, and this time by someone not as understanding as the commander. Still, I found Dwalin to be an honorable, and quite likable, fellow._

This last bit elicited a low growl of displeasure from Duffin, but he held his tongue.

_Write when you can, and definitely if you have something important to report. However, I will only look for a letter every three days. Give Duffin, Gimrin, and Taurin a hug from me, and know I love you all._

_Yours,_

_Réann_

"Well, it would appear she is doing well," Lord Darmin nodded in satisfaction. "Yet, I expected nothing less from your sister, that dam has a will of iron and all the determination of your mother." His last statement elicited a fond smile from each brother, recalling their mother and her determination quite well - or in the case of Taurin, having heard stories about it.

"Still…" Duffin spoke up, shaking himself from the fond memories of his mother. "I'm not overly excited about this Dwalin fellow."

"And what do you intend on doing about it?" Gimrin asked, giving his brother a playful shove. "March yourself to Erebor and demand that he quit aiding our sister? Stop being such a mother-bear. Adad does enough of that for us all."

"Only because you all require constant monitoring," Darmin insisted. "And if I believed your sister was in harm's way, I would be the first one through the gates of Erebor to rescue her. As it stands, she is safe and well on her way to accomplishing her task. All the while, not putting herself in line for the prince's hand. So, let's have a little faith and let her do what she went there to accomplish."

"Fine," Duffin huffed. "Just be sure to warn her against accepting help from strange dwarves in your next letter."

"I will pass along your concerns," their father said with a nod.

"And tell her we miss her," Taurin added.

"Oh, and that we look forward to having her and Amara home soon," Gimrin spoke up, fooling no one with the way he had subtly added their sister's maid in the request.

* * *

**Fili now has Nori on his side. He got to see Réann again. And you all got to meet her father and brothers.**

**Looks like Amara is in love with the middle brother, Gimrin...and maybe he's not so blind and dumb either. ha ha.**

**More to come on Sunday!**

**Thanks again for all your kind reviews...I love them all.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Jillian Baade :** No, I don't make his life easy...but is that really ME doing that to him, or him doing it to himself? I only write down what THEY do...ha ha. And Nori IS spicy! That's for sure. I like him a lot, he's fun. Thanks.

**Jillian Baade : For "Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed":** If you mean the book on Dwarves that Elrond gave her, it appears to have some flaws in it...Fili and Kili got a good laugh out of it though. Yep, the characters take us where THEY want to go, not the other way around. But that's what keeps things interesting for us writers, right?


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

**I'm posting an hour before midnight on Saturday so I don't have to get up early to post in the morning on Sunday.**

**Sleeping in! ha ha. Enjoy!**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**~X~**

* * *

Nori had planned this to the letter, which he thought was a rather ingenious pun since it was a _letter_ he was planning to covertly deliver. Fili had given him the lass' petition the next morning, and the following day he enlisted the help of Bofur just as he said. And now, if everything went well, Lady Réann's request would be on Thorin's desk by midday and no one would be the wiser.

He found it rather comical that Fili had been fighting this whole arranged marriage thing for months, yet here the prince was, aiding one of the very lasses he had been staunchly determined to avoid. In fact, he had been _ordered_ to avoid them, at least for a little longer, however the normally dutiful Fili was now breaking that rule. Going against Thorin's wishes and sneaking around behind everyone's back was Nori's job…not Fili's! Maybe the golden prince had some promise in the art of deception after all. The spymaster found that his opinion of the lad just jumped tenfold.

His musings were cut short, however, when the very person he was waiting for came around the corner, heading for Thorin's office. _Balin._ The trap was about to be sprung. Nori only had to wait and hope that Bofur was being as vigilant. Or at least half as vigilant – for no one was as good as _him_.

Nori watched from his concealed location as the white-haired advisor plodded down the hallway, his eyes conveniently glued on one of the many pieces of paper in his hands. Just when he began to wonder if Bofur had fallen asleep, the hatted miner rounded the corner and barreled right into Balin, knocking both of the dwarves – and the pile of papers – onto the floor.

"Oh! Forgive me, Balin!" Bofur begged as he clamored to his feet, reaching down to aid the elderly dwarf back into a standing position. "I didn't see you!"

"Well, that's rather obvious," Balin huffed, brushing off his tunic and looking at the mess around them. "It will take me forever to get this all sorted out again."

"I'm so sorry, really I am," Bofur continued, kneeling down as he began to gather the papers back into a pile. "I'll take care of it, don't you worry."

Nori stifled back a laugh as he watched the frustration in Balin's eyes, the old councilor shaking his head at the haphazard way Bofur was shuffling them around. Now it was_ his_ turn to act.

"Hey, Balin," he called, stepping out of where he had been hiding, and putting on a genuine look of surprise. "What's going on?" At this, the white-haired dwarf turned his attention to who had called, effectively taking his eyes off Bofur. "Need any help there?"

"No, I believe I've had enough _help_ for one day," Balin said with an exasperated sigh, turning back to accept the jumble of papers from Bofur's hands. "I'm already late and this little mishap will put me even further behind schedule."

"Oh, I'm sure good old King Thorin will understand," Bofur said with a goofy grin, slapping Balin on the back as he walked past him. "Just tell him I'm to blame, he won't have a hard time believing that."

"No, I suppose he won't," Balin agreed, giving a bit of a chuckle before he headed back on his way.

Once the elderly dwarf was around the corner and out of earshot, Nori turned to Bofur.

"Did you do it?" he questioned in a low whisper.

"Yep, just like you said," the miner grinned, tipping back his hat with pride. "When he turned to look at you, I slipped the letter in with the rest, slick as you please. He never saw a thing."

"Excellent," Nori beamed. "You'll make a fine thief yet. Though usually in that line of work, one is taking something away…not adding it in."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bofur laughed. "I'll leave the illegal stuff to you and stick to the petty stuff. And I only went along with this to help Fili, though I can't understand why adding a letter into Balin's pile would be of any help to him."

"Oh, trust me, it will," Nori assured him, throwing his arm around his friend. "Now, how about we head down to the pub where you can buy me an ale while I tell you all about it?"

.

.

Balin grumbled all the way to Thorin's office, shaking his head at the mess he now carried. He prided himself on being organized and punctual, and today he was going to be neither. When he arrived at last, he pushed open the door and entered unannounced, not bothering with formalities since he didn't see the point. Thorin raised an eyebrow as he spotted his councilor, yet chose to remain silent when he saw the look of frustration on his weathered face.

"Before you say it, Laddie, I _know_ I'm late," Balin huffed, plopping the pile of papers onto the desk.

"I wasn't going to say a thing," Thorin mumbled, too engrossed in his own thoughts to comment on Balin's words.

"Well, you should!" the older dwarf stated, sitting down as he began to reorganize the missives. "Because it wasn't my fault!"

"I never said it was," Thorin continued, reaching for the ink and quill in order to sign off on a supply order.

"Well…don't you want to know whose fault is was?" Now Balin was getting perturbed.

Thorin gave a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair, staring at his friend.

"Does it really matter? And would you telling me speed any of this along so we can get down to business for the day?" he questioned.

"I…well…no," Balin admitted, shaking his head as he gave a little laugh. "I suppose you're right. Never mind."

"Good. Now that that's settled, what's on the agenda for today?" the king asked, not looking forward to more demands on his time, but knowing it came with the job.

"Looks like this is at the top of the list," Balin stated, picking up the first paper and handing it to Thorin. And while they had originally all been organized in order of importance, now it was anyone's guess.

A few hours later, as they neared the bottom of the stack, Balin paused before handing over the next order of business to his king, eyeing it curiously.

"I don't recall reading this one," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, reaching out and taking the paper in order to read it himself. It looked plain enough, a request for an audience with him, but even he was a bit shocked to see who it was from. "The Lady of the Grey Mountains wishes to speak with me? Whatever for?"

"I have no idea," Balin admitted. "I don't recall her making the request. Though I suppose it could have been delivered when I was out and one of my aids took the message."

"I certainly hope it's not a plea to further her case for Fili's hand," Thorin sighed. "The last thing I need are dams wanting to bribe, plead, or beg for my favor in the matter. I promised Fili that the choice would be his, and no amount of swaying with change my mind on that."

"I have not personally spoken with any of the candidates as of yet, so I cannot advice you on how they might behave in this matter," Balin confessed. "Still, you can't exactly ignore her, it could be considered an insult if you didn't at least respond."

"You know, that might not be a bad idea," Thorin mused, once more sitting back in his chair as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"What's not a bad idea? Refusing to respond to her?" Balin had to disagree, that was a _terrible_ idea.

"No, having you speak with the dams," Thorin clarified. "It would be helpful to know a bit more about them before Fili is expected to meet them for the first time. Give the lad a bit of an edge, you might say. After all, he's being rather blindsided by all this."

"Ahhh, I see your point," Balin nodded. "We could have Fili make a list of questions he would like to know and pose them to the dams, offering him some background and insight without actually having to meet with them and break the rules about not associating until the final dam arrives."

"It's the least I can do, after forcing this on Fili in the first place." Thorin still felt badly over his part in all this. "I will speak to him this afternoon and find out what he might like to know about the lasses."

"I agree, it would be a kindness to the lad," Balin conceded. "But what about the Lady Réann's request?"

"I will send word that I will meet with her," Thorin stated, yet held up his hand before Balin could respond. "Yet, not before the seventh dam arrives from Ered Luin. I would not wish it to appear that I'm playing favorites. I will schedule a meeting, but not until _after_ my sister and Lady Dola arrive."

The mention of the Blue Mountain lass got Thorin thinking, for like her, he too had known from a young age that he was craft-wed. Yet, being the heir to the throne had left him in quite the predicament, one he was forever grateful to his sister for getting him out of. For by supplying him with her two sons as heirs, Dis had released him from the duty of taking a wife and producing children of his own. Granted, Thorin had dabbled in the art of love…_or love making,_ but no matter how comely the dam, or how pleasurable the act, his heart had always belonged to the forge.

Fili knew why Dola had been chosen, and he knew not to pick her, but Thorin could only hope that another of the dams would catch his eye…and his heart. For if not, he was certain that Dis would never let him have a moment of peace over it. Shaking his head at the terrible thought, he focused once more on what they had been discussing.

"And since Fili has known Dola since they were children, I don't think anyone will cry foul if he learns more about the others' background and character before she arrives." A smile spread across Thorin's face. "Yes, I think this is a fine idea, and I believe Fili will feel the same way."

.

.

"So…what do you think?" Thorin questioned, having explained his idea to Fili later that day. "This way you can get a feel for the dams before you meet them. Find out a little bit of what makes them tick."

"I…I think it's a marvelous idea!" Fili admitted, though quickly calculating in his mind if this could in any way go ill for him and his little deception. Still, he couldn't see how it would, so he was all for it. "How soon will I need to have my set of questions prepared? Is there anything I should, or shouldn't, ask?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Thorin mused. "Though I would avoid getting too personal, if you take my meaning."

"So, what prompted all this?" Fili questioned. "Not that I mind, I'm simply curious."

"I was hoping this might help you warm up to the idea of an arranged marriage," Thorin confessed. "I know you have long known Lady Dola, and though I've already stated that it would be very unwise if you chose her - for several reasons - I believe it is only fair that you know a little something about your _other_ prospective brides. And I'm willing to do anything to see that this whole process is as painless as possible for you, Fili."

"I thank you for that, Uncle," the blond prince told him. "I know this isn't your fault. It's the council members forcing the issue, and it's them I blame…not you."

"I appreciate your understanding, Fili," the king nodded. "Still, whatever I can do to aid you, I will. This I promise."

"Then I will get started on my list of questions right away," he beamed, looking forward to this idea more than he thought he would. "I'll get Kili to help me, he's really good at being nosey."

"Just don't let him get carried away," Thorin laughed, know just how inquisitive his younger nephew could truly be.

"I won't, Uncle," Fili assured him, heading for the door. "I promise."

.

.

Fili left the king's office in a much better mood than when he had arrived. Being called before his uncle lately had often led to bad news or new obligations he had not been excited about. Still, the thought of being able to ply Réann with questions without her knowing they were coming from him, was intriguing. Granted, he would learn what the other dams thought as well, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he honestly found he didn't care. However, it was only fair that he took their answers into consideration as well, especially since he had been feeling a bit guilty for breaking the rules about associating with any of the six before the seventh one arrived. But when he thought of Réann, and how much he had been enjoying spending time with her, he found he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

They had spent the last three evenings together in the ballroom and each time they were forced to part, Fili felt as if a piece of himself left with her, and he couldn't wait to see her again. Was _this_ the beginnings of love? Was _this_ what his mother and father had felt? If so, he could only hope it would last…and that Réann would eventually agree to be courted by him. Sadly, that left him in a pickle, for she still believed him to be Dwalin, not Fili the crown prince! And she had made no secret of the fact that she had zero interest in becoming the future queen of Erebor. He would seriously need to work on fixing _that_ little issue!

"KILI!" he called, bursting through the door of his brother's chambers. "Put on your thinking cap, we have some work to do!"

"Work?" Kili questioned, scrunching up his nose at the idea. "I've done all my duties for the day, I'm tired!"

"Oh, but _this_ you'll find fun," he promised, grabbing a piece of parchment and a piece of lead as he headed for the table. "I need you to help me come up with a series of questions for Balin to ask the lasses on my behalf. Questions that are meant to help me learn more about them. Are you in?"

"You bet!" Kili beamed, leaping to his feet and scrambling over as quickly as possible. "So what'cha wanna learn about the lasses?"

"Nothing about _them_…I only want to learn more about Réann!" Fili explained.

"Of course, but you can't make it look_ that_ obvious," Kili said with a roll of his eyes. "So, you will have to throw in a few generic questions as well. So, let's start with those, just to get them out of the way." Here he tapped his finger on his chin a few times before inspiration hit. "Ask what their favorite gem is. Dams really like sparkly things. And what qualities she thinks she has to offer to you and Erebor."

"Oh, good ones!" Fili grinned, writing as quickly as he could. "What else?"

The two brothers brainstormed for the rest of the evening, coming up with a dozen good questions. Ones that would offer Fili more insight into Réann's thoughts and desires, while including some generic ones so no one would guess they were specifically tailored just for her.

"So, when will Balin be meeting with the dams?" Kili questioned, once they were finished.

"Soon I hope," Fili said.

"And what's your plan for sneaking in while it's being done?" Was his next question.

This made the older prince laugh, realizing that his brother knew him far too well.

"You know that large wardrobe that Balin has against the back wall of his office?" Fili explained. "I think it's just the perfect size to fit two dwarrow in…don't you?"

"That I do," Kili replied, his own face turning up into a devious grin.

.

.

"Dwalin?" Réann whispered, entering the little alcove the following night. "Are you here?" They had agreed to meet on the battlement, instead of the ballroom, in hopes that Jareth would show up with a letter from her father. She had not seen her handsome commander in over twenty-four hours, and for some odd reason, it felt like a lifetime for her. When had she grown so attached to Dwalin? Why was she now counting the hours between their visits? Still, she had a job to do, so Réann decided it was not wise to examine her motivations too closely…at least not yet.

"Over here," came a familiar voice, causing her to turn towards the sound.

"Dwalin," she greeted, watching as he stepped out of the shadows, his golden hair nearly glowing in the moonlight. "I have news!"

"You do?" Fili questioned, looking around in confusion. "I've been here for quite a bit and I've not seen your owl deliver anything thus far."

"No, news about the prince!" she explained, leaning against the stone ledge as she fiddled with her hair nervously. "Today all the dams were informed that we will be interviewed by the king's adviser! To answer questions for the prince! I'm worried, Dwalin…what if I say something wrong?"

"Wrong? How could you say anything wrong?" Fili asked, perplexed as to why Réann seemed so upset about the idea. "Just be yourself and answer the questions truthfully. No one can find fault with you for that."

"Yet how can I, when all I want is for the prince to turn me down?" she moaned, bringing her hands up to hide her face. "I'm so confused. I could purposefully say all the worst things possible, but that would bring shame on my family! And I can't simply say I don't _want_ to marry him, for then they might throw me out of Erebor without being able to meet with the king! What should I do?"

Now Fili was torn. He had thoroughly enjoyed dreaming up the questions she was to be asked, and yet, here she was, in turmoil over the whole idea. Still, it wasn't like he could rescind them now and cancel the whole thing. Thorin would be highly suspicious if he did. Thus, he simply had to find a way to ease her mind about it all.

"Well…as you said, you can't exactly lie," Fili mused. "That would be dishonest and could get you into trouble if they found out. And really, no decision will be made solely based on a few questions, right?"

"I suppose not," she agreed.

"Then don't fret so much and just say whatever comes to your mind," he advised. "In the end, no one is going to make _you_ marry anyone you don't want to. It's only a shame that the prince can't say the same thing."

"Oh, right," she nodded, Dwalin's words making her feel much better. "I suppose I'm worried over nothing then. Still, I will be much relieved when it is all over and the prince has chosen any bride but me."

"You know," Fili began, unsure if he should even speak such words. "The prince is not _exactly_ the worst candidate for a husband. And he comes with great wealth, as well as the prospect of one day being king." Promoting himself as a future mate felt wrong, but at some point he would need to come clean over his ruse, and it might go easier if Réann thought better of him.

"Wealth and prominence mean nothing to me," the lass huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "And if you think that's the kind of dam you take me for, then you are not the kind of dwarrow I thought _you_ were."

"No! I didn't mean that," Fili quickly protested. "I just…well…"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "He's your prince and it bothers you that I don't see him as the golden catch that others do. Your loyalty is commendable, and as you said, I don't even know him. Still, that's not why I am here, and I don't intend to ever marry for anything but love." Here she reached out and gave his arm a playful shove. "So just stop trying to change my mind, Dwalin." Her face suddenly took on a worried expression. "Unless for some reason you _want_ me to pursue him. Is that it?"

"What? No, of course not!" Now Fili was truly sorry he had opened his mouth. "I would never want you to seek another!" Yet after saying that, he was sorry he opened his mouth again. "I mean…I…that you are free to care for whomever you wish. That's all."

"Good," she grinned shyly, averting her eyes. "I'm glad I have your approval on that."

The two slipped into silence, each not knowing how to further the conversation without treading on potentially embarrassing subject matter. Thankfully just then, the fluttering of wings was heard, and right between them came a flurry of white feathers, causing both to step apart.

"Jareth!" Réann smiled, glad for the distraction. "How are you, dear friend?" And moving forward she reached up to scratch his feathers behind his head, prompting him to turn his neck and shut his eyes in delight. "Do you have a message for me?" Sure enough, when she looked, she found the cylinder strapped to him, just waiting to be opened.

"Here," Fili offered, pulling out a little bag from his belt. "I brought some scraps from the kitchen…just in case."

"That's kind of you," she said, touched by his thoughtfulness. She chose not to mention she had done the same, deciding to leave her pouch hidden in her bag. "Look what nice Commander Dwalin brought for you, Jareth." Réann then laid out the meal on the ledge for him to devour while she removed the letter and replaced it with one of her own. "Soon he will favor you over me," she giggled.

"I hardly think so, but it is good for me to start knowing how to ingratiate myself to them, should we ever happen to employ their services like I hope we will," Fili told her.

"Has there been any reply to my petition yet?" Réann asked, her voice full of hope.

"None so far, but I've been assured that your request for an audience _was_ presented to him. Still, the king is not one to share his thoughts with just everyone," he assured her. "And it might take a while for him to decide the best course of action. Still, I will keep my ear to the ground."

"Thank you," Réann nodded. "I hardly expect him to drop everything simply to see me, but I do hope he will grant me a few moments of his time."

"Your petition was very well written and offered some very beneficial trade ideas. Thorin would be a fool not to at least hear you out." Fili reached out and tucked a stray lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "And I assure you, the last thing I would ever call Thorin is a fool."

"Again, you have to say that," she smiled. "You work for him."

"True, but do you see me as the kind of dwarrow who would work for anyone less than honorable?" he asked.

"Oh, no!" Réann stated, once more blushing slightly at their close proximity. "I believe you to be a dwarrow of excellent character, and a great judge of who is worthy of your allegiance."

"Thank you," Fili said, giving her a slight bow. "I too find you to be a lass possessing fine morals and wisdom. Not to mention great beauty and a kind heart. I am very happy that you chose to come to Erebor."

"As am I," Réann admitted, and was surprised that she actually meant it. Meeting Dwalin had not been on her agenda, but in her mind, it was the most fortuitous event she could have hoped for.

Fili found himself drawn to Réann in a way he had never known possible. It was like they were linked somehow, by a potent force drawing him to her. Her lips looked so temping in the moonlight, and he found himself powerless to resist. Would she pull away? Would she slap his face as Dola had? Should he even dare? Yet, before he could make up his mind, he found himself grabbed by the lapels of his vest and pulled towards her, his own lips being assaulted by hers.

Réann had no idea what had come over her, but one moment they were a foot apart and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Commander Dwalin fully on the lips. This was her first kiss! And as she felt his shock wear off, the two melted into what she felt had to be the best kiss ever! He was both gentle and commanding, carrying her along towards a feeling she had never experienced, yet never wanted to leave. What would her father say? Or her brothers? Had she come to Erebor to make an alliance, only to find her One in the process? Could this truly be happening?

Fili no longer had any doubt in his mind. Réann was the one. His One! He would never feel this way about another in all his life, and as he deepened the kiss, he wanted to soar on this bliss forever. Still, the issue of his true identity stood in the way. He was in too deep to simply admit his deception now and brush it off as a misunderstanding. Oh, no…he was in a pickle for sure. However, all of that mattered very little as his fingers began to thread through the silken strands of her hair, loving how it felt so right holding her that way. He would find a way to rectify this wrong…_later._

"Dwalin," Réann moaned softly, her tone one of pleasure as well as disappointment. "I…I think we should stop." And reluctantly she gently pushed him back a few inches, though her hands never left his chest. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have been so bold."

"Do you regret your actions?" he whispered, praying she wouldn't say yes.

"No, of course not. Do…do you?" was her hesitant reply.

"Not in the least!" Fili was only too happy to assure her.

"Still, I'm here as a guest of your king and as a candidate for my people, honor-bound to present myself as a potential mate for the prince," she pointed out in a plaintive voice. "And while I fully intend on making myself the least desirable choice, I feel that engaging in any romantic actions with another right now would be a deception and a betrayal." Here she looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Not that I don't _want_ to…mind you. Just, well…not until this is all over. All right?"

"I completely understand," Fili told her, his heart now torn in two. He saw her point. She felt it dishonorable to pretend to be one thing while doing another. And yet, wasn't that exactly what _he_ was doing? Pretending to be Dwalin while having feelings for her as himself? Oh, why had he not been honest from the start? "Yet, please know that when this is all over…when the _prince_ has at last chosen his future bride, I want nothing more than for you to be standing at my side."

"I too would like to explore such an idea," she admitted. "And, there's no reason why we can't still continue seeing each other…right? I mean, just to make sure that I'm kept up to date on the state of my petition."

"Indeed, that only makes sense," Fili chuckled, seeing her reasoning for what it was, an excuse to carry on with their clandestine rendezvous. "I can't have you left in the dark should I come across some very important information. So, when is your meeting with Lord Balin?" As if he didn't already know, but he had to at least pretend he didn't.

"The day after tomorrow. Giving me plenty of time to stress and worry," she informed him with a grumpy expression.

"Then I tell you what," he offered with a sympathetic smile. "The day after your interrogation with Balin, how about you sneak out and meet me in the stables. And as a reward for you having to endure such questioning, I will take you on a ride outside the mountain."

"Really? That sounds wonderful!" Réann beamed excitedly. She had seen very little of the surrounding lands as they had approached the mountain, having been forced to remain hidden in the wagon she was riding in. And from what she had seen looking out over the rampart, the rivers, forests and grasslands looked very inviting.

"I believe you could use a bit of fresh air after being cooped up in the lady's chambers for so long," Fili told her. "Think you can make it down there around twelve bells?"

"I'll be there even if I have to fight my way out!" Réann promised.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," he laughed. "Just dress warmly and don't get caught."

"I promise!" And reaching up, she gave him another quick kiss on the lips, before racing out of the alcove, her cheeks flushed red from her daring actions.

Fili was left staring after her, his fingers rising to where her lips had just touched his. Oh, yes, he could become used to this. He then turned and looked up at Jareth, who was staring at him with an accusing look in his large round eyes.

"That's right, you saw what you saw," he told the white bird. "_She_ kissed _me_." His eyebrows then furrowed in concern. "Just don't go telling her father about that, all right? I don't want my head lobbed off before I ever get the chance to court her properly."

Jareth stared at him for a few more seconds and then spread his wings, taking off over the wall and out into the night. Fili watched him go, a sudden twist of worry in his belly.

"Was that a yes or a no?" he called after the owl. Yet, sadly, no answer came.

* * *

**We've had KISSES! I think it's only a matter of time before a marriage bead will be placed in her hair...but not until that pesky prince chooses a bride, right? ha ha.**

**And look, Fili get's to grill the dams...at least by proxy. I do hope that wardrobe can fit two dwarves in it...I guess they will find out.**

**More to come!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**mangomaus:** I'm glad, but please be assured that your kind review also made MY day! Another chapter will be posted on Tuesday, so keep your eyes out! Thanks!

**Jillian Baade:** Hmmm, It either had to be written as a prank - Elves making fun of dwarves...or someone was really, really dumb and did NOT do their research, that's for sure. Next time I'm in Rivendell, I will see if I can pick up a copy of it and check the author's name. It' probably says "Written by Thranduil." ha ha.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**~X~**

* * *

Réann did indeed worry and stress most of the following day, her anxiety over the interview only lessened by her almost constant thoughts of Dwalin, and by rereading her father's latest letter. It was funny how she could almost hear his voice as she scanned his words, feeling as if the message carried a warm hug to help sooth her nerves.

_My darling Réann,_

_It was with a happy heart I received your letter, assuring me not only of your health but your safety as well. The news that you were caught sending your letters destressed me greatly, though I was pleased to hear that the one who did was willing to overlook such a thing, and even aid you in doing so. However, I am obligated to write that Duffin insists that I warn you against accepting assistance from strange dwarves, as he put it. And while I trust you implicitly, I too urge you to be warry of anyone being overly helpful…just in case._

His letter then went on for several more pages, all of which she devoured with great interest, especially the parts about the antics of her brothers - making her both smile and miss them terribly. But what made her laugh out loud was what her father had written at the end, the double meaning in his words not lost on her.

_Taurin and Duffin say hello and that they miss you terribly, while Gimrin wanted me to write that he looks forward to having you, and Amara, home soon. I pray for your continued protection, as well as the success of your plans. But mostly, I just want you back in my arms._

_All our love,_

_Your adoring father and brothers_

That last little part about Gimrin making mention of missing Amara still caused her to chuckle on her third read through the letter, almost making her regret what she had said in her latest message…_almost._ Gimrin had long been dragging his feet where Amara was concerned, and while Réann simply figured he was still too young and foolish to recognize what was right in front of him, she knew it pained her friend that he seemed reluctant to commit. Perhaps this time apart would make her rocks-for-brains brother realize what he had, and what he stood to lose. Of course, Amara had her read that last part out loud to her several times, the wide grin not leaving her face all day.

However, what put a true smile on Réann's lips was the thought of meeting up with Dwalin for a trip outside the mountain. She wondered if he planned on acquiring a mount for her as well, or if they might instead share one. The idea of her sitting in his arms as they rode brought a blush to her cheeks. Still, what truly had her face turning red was the memory of how brazen she had been on the battlement the night before.

_Had she truly kissed him?_

Réann still couldn't believe it. What had come over her to act so boldly? And while a small voice inside her heart whispered it's reasonings…she did her best to ignore it. She was on a mission, with a duty to perform and a treaty to instigate! Her father was counting on her, and she had to be very careful not to let any romantic fancies derail it all.

Still…Dwalin was everything she had always been looking for in a potential mate. His kindness, loyalty, and magnetic personality left her helpless to resist. The fact that he was extremely handsome, and a fine kisser to boot, was not lost on her either. More times than not, she found herself daydreaming about the next time they met, wondering if he would initiate such a thing himself…or if she should actually _let_ him. Yet, each time she shut her eyes, all she could think of was his warm lips on hers, holding her like he had and making her never want for them to part.

"You're doing it again," came the voice of Amara, pulling Réann from her thoughts.

"Doing what?" she questioned, sitting up straight and clearing her throat.

"Grinning like mad and making those happy humming noises," her friend teased as she brought in a fresh set of towels, laying them on the neatly made bed. "Thinking of Commander Dwalin again, are we?"

"Maybe," Réann huffed, hating that Amara could read her so well. "And so what if I am. I'm not betrothed to anyone and won't be if I can help it. And it's not as if he's taken either." Here she stopped and looked up in alarm. "At least not that I know of. Do you think there's a chance he is just toying with me, while he's officially courting another lass openly?" As her mind began to spin out of control, her eyes darted left and right. "I mean, he _is_ so handsome, so strong and well built, and a commander to top it all off…what lass _wouldn't_ want to be courted by him?"

"Now you're just borrowing trouble," Amara scolded coming over to sit beside her friend, placing her arm around her shoulders. "If Commander Dwalin is all you've said he is, I'm certain he's doing no such thing."

"Still…he has been pushing me rather strongly in Prince Fili's direction," Réann recalled. "Talking him up as if he _wants_ me to pursue a relationship with him instead. And it was _me_ who kissed him first, and perhaps he simply plans on letting me down easy when we go riding?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Amara stated firmly. "I'm sure he's simply being loyal to his prince, and as for the kiss…" here she stopped, her eyes growing wide. "YOU KISSED HIM? Why am I just now hearing about this? When did it happen? _How_ did it happen? Tell me more!"

"Oh, Amara!" Réann exclaimed, her words a cross between a sigh of pleasure and a moan of embarrassment as she flopped back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. "We were talking last night, saying nothing really of consequence…and then suddenly I grabbed him and kissed him! I don't know what came over me!"

"_I_ could hazard a guess," her friend snickered.

"But even though I was shocked to the core over what I had done…it felt so right. So very right and wonderful," she admitted.

"Then why ruin it with wild ideas and mere speculation?" Amara rationalized. "You have no basis to believe he's playing false with you. And no reason _not_ to believe he isn't head over heels in love with you, just as you are with him."

"Now hold on," Réann protested, sitting up quickly. "I never said I was head over heels in love! Just that I…I…" Here she stopped, for she had no idea _what_ she was.

"You…you..?" Amara prompted.

"I just don't know!" came her grumbling response. "Yet! But you can bet good gold that I plan on finding out. Still, I must do so carefully, since until the prince chooses a bride, I'm expected to behave as a respectable candidate."

"But just wait until that betrothal bead is slipped into place, and then wham! You'll be on Commander Dwalin faster than a dragon on gold!" Amara laughed.

"Well…something like that," Réann giggled, her good mood returning. "I mean, as long as _he_ wants me to, that is."

"While I've yet to meet the dwarrow personally, I don't believe I would lose any money betting that he will," the maid said with a sly wink.

"You are the best friend I've ever had, Amara!" Réann told her as she gave her a big hug. "And one day, I hope to call you my sister!"

"If that lazy Gimrin would only get off his hind-end and do something about it!" she replied, making the two dams laugh even harder.

.

.

Later that night, back in the Grey Mountains, Lord Darmin was given news that another letter had just been delivered by Jareth. Figuring their feathered friend had flown all night, he opened it quickly, worried it might be important, or Mahal forbid, bad news. His three sons all gathered round as he began to read out loud.

_Dearest Adad, and brothers,_

_I have splendid news! Commander Dwalin has found a way for me to get my petition for a meeting to the king at last. He won't tell me how he plans to go about it, but I trust him implicitly, and am assured that it will be done soon. He and I have been meeting in secret the past few days in order for him to keep me up to date on his progress. _

Here Duffin broke in, not liking this bit of news in the least.

"There! You see!" he accused. "That Dwalin fellow is taking advantage of her!"

"Oh?" Darmin questioned, scanning over the part of the letter he had just read. "I don't see anything in here that says that."

"Then you're simply not reading between the lines, Father!" the oldest brother huffed. "He is aiding her in getting close to the king. He is keeping her in the dark about how he plans to do it. And he has been meeting with her in secret…for days now!"

"It all sounds innocent enough to me," Taurin spoke up, a quizzical look on his young face.

"That's because you _are_ innocent," Duffin insisted.

"Insinuating that you're not, Nadad?" Gimrin laughed, earning him a glare from his older brother. "Might _you_ have used such techniques on a lass yourself? Perhaps a wolf can only be recognized by another."

"Shut your gob, Gim!" Duffin growled.

"No, you shut yours!" Gimrin shot back, hating it when they used that nickname.

"Why don't you all shut up and let me finish reading your sister's letter?" Darmin suggested, his tone telling them he was deadly serious. When they complied, be it a bit reluctantly, he continued.

_Commander Dwalin has been showing me around a bit as well, at least as much as possible without either of us being seen by anyone else. I was able to tour the ballroom the other day, and you would be amazed at the grandeur of the place. The whole mountain in fact is breathtaking, and would take a lifetime to properly inspect and appreciate. I'm learning a lot more about my guide as well, and the more I see of him, the more impressed I become. I learned that he has an older brother too, which interested Amara greatly, for after my flattering description of Dwalin, she was keen on meeting him as well._

"SHE WHAT?" Gimrin broke in, jumping to his feet in horror. "Why would she want to meet with him? For what reason?"

"Oh, calm down, I'm sure it's all very innocent," Duffin said in a deadpan tone, one dripping with sarcasm. "Just like Réann and this Dwalin fellow. Purely innocent, with nothing at all to worry about."

"Calm down? Are you insane?" Gimrin fumed. "Isn't it obvious that both Amara and Réann are being seduced by the dwarrow of Erebor?"

"So _now_ you agree with me, do you?" Duffin huffed, throwing up his arms in rage. "You worry more for our sister's maid than you do for our sister herself!"

"Adad, is Réann in danger?" came Taurin's worried voice, his eyes looking as if they might be filling up with tears over the idea.

"No, she is not!" Darmin stated adamantly, wishing to put an end to all this fuss. "Duffin, Gimrin, cease this nonsense, you are upsetting your brother for no reason. First of all, if this_ is_ the Dwalin I met before, he is practically my age, far too old for her to be forming any sort of romantic attachment with. And second, if that's the case, then it would make his brother old enough to be her grandfather! And I would think Amara would much prefer a dwarrow closer to her own age, don't you agree, Gimrin?"

"Well…I suppose," he nodded, beginning to feel a bit embarrassed over his outburst. "Still, I'll be much happier when they're _both_ back here under our watchful eye."

"As will I," Darmin agreed. "But until then, we need to put some faith in your sister…as well as Amara.

"But what if this _isn't_ the same Dwalin you met before? What if it's another dwarrow completely?" Taurin asked, unable to shake the worry his fretting brothers had placed in his mind. "How can we be sure?"

"The only way I know is to ask Réann in my next letter to find out, which I will be writing as soon as you allow me to finish reading _this_ one," their father insisted, clearing his throat as he continued on.

_I still can't stand a few of the lasses I am forced to be confined with, and if it weren't for Amara I would have gone stark raving mad by now. I find myself thanking you on a daily basis, Adad, that you didn't raise us to be spoiled and selfish! Making us work and pull our own weight might have seemed a hardship when we were children, but as an adult, I see your wisdom in doing so._

Here Darmin paused, smiling a bit at the compliment, for what father doesn't like to hear that he did a good job raising his children.

_We got news just a bit ago that the prince has made up a list of questions that he would like to know our answers to. The king says it will allow him to get to know us better before actually meeting us face to face. I'm worried about what I'm to say and hope to speak to Dwalin tonight when I go out to send this letter. He knows the prince well, and I pray he can give me some direction on how to respond while still not making myself seem interesting or desirable as a bride. I've considered lying or saying such horrible thing that Prince Fili would be sent running, but I would never want to disgrace or embarrass you, Adad. I will seek Dwalin's advice and hope for the best. _

_It is growing late, thus I must end my letter if I am to send it tonight – assuming Jareth arrives on schedule. I send my love and hope this finds you all in excellent health._

_Missing you terribly,_

_Réann_

Once he was finished, Darmin folded the letter carefully and stood from his chair, heading for his writing desk with great purpose.

"I think it best that I discern exactly _who_ this Dwalin is, and what his motives might be," he said in a low voice, one he reserved for only the most serious of situations. "While I do not believe your sister to be in any danger…" Here he gave a smile and a nod to Taurin, hoping to reassure the lad a bit. "It bothers me somewhat that she seems to be relying on him and his opinion a great deal."

"Aye," Duffin agreed, coming to stand behind his father. He watched eagerly as his Adad took out paper and ink, dipping his quill generously as he began to write. "Tell her that if the prince can grill her about things _he_ wants to know, she can certainly do the same to this Dwalin fellow. And if I don't care for the answers he gives, well…it's less than a week's ride to Erebor, and I've got no problem making the trip."

"Not without me!" Gimrin spoke up, also coming to stand beside their father's desk.

"Or me!" Taurin insisted, not wishing to be left out of anything. "She's my sister too!"

"Let's not put the cart before the pony, now shall we?" Darmin said, holding up his hand to halt all this talk of an unwarranted trip to Erebor. "First let me write to your sister, get the information, and then I will decide if a trip is in order. Understand?"

"Yes, Adad," Duffin agreed.

"Of course," Gimrin nodded.

"Whatever you think is best, Father," Taurin chimed in.

"Now, if that's settled, go see that Jareth is well fed and rested, so I can send this letter off as soon as possible." And with a wave of dismissal, the elderly dwarrow set to writing.

.

.

Fili had been antsy all day, first from knowing he wouldn't be seeing Réann until their schedule ride outside the mountain, but also due to the anticipation of sneaking into Balin's office and spying on the meeting with the dams. So, by the time night fell, he was practically humming with pent up energy. Thankfully, his relief came in the form of his friend and mentor, Dwalin.

"I've been watching you all day, Lad," the bald warrior stated, following him out of the dining hall that evening. "You're wound tighter than an elf's bowstring. What's eating you?"

Of course, Fili couldn't tell him the truth, which he found rather ironic. Especially since it was the borrowing of _Dwalin's _identity that had landed him in this whole mess.

"I just feel restless, is all," he confessed, figuring it wasn't exactly a lie. "Been cooped up in the mountain too long, I guess. Maybe I'll take a ride or something in the next few days."

"Good idea," Dwalin nodded, throwing his arm over Fili's shoulders and steering him down a hall to the right. "But for now, how about you and I get some practice in. It's been a while since we sparred."

"I'm all for that," Fili said with a wide grin, knowing that would indeed help him expend some of his excess energy.

"Then let's see if you've been keeping up on your training, Lad," the warrior laughed. "All your princely duties have been keeping you out of the ring lately, and I fear you'll forget how to use a blade if you ain't careful. Can't have you going soft."

"I'll show you how soft I am," Fili challenged, eager to get his hand on a sword and prove his strength.

.

.

An hour later, both dwarves were dripping with sweat and grinning from ear to ear. For a dwarf, there was nothing more invigorating than trying to take your opponent's head off, and when you were battling a truly worthy adversary; it made things twice as fun.

"Ready to give up, Lad?" Dwalin yelled, dodging yet another strike from Fili. "You look a bit winded."

_"Me?_ You're the one who's huffing and puffing like an old dragon," he countered, leaping backwards, just avoiding a slice from Dwalin's axe. "Sure you don't need a rest yourself?"

"I'll rest when I'm dead and in the halls of Mandos, you little scrub!" Dwalin growled lunging forward with lethal aim. "Which won't be for a long, long time. Especially if I never battle anyone more challenging than you. I could defeat you in my sleep."

"Oh, now you're _truly_ dreaming," Fili laughed, enjoying the friendly banter between them. It was always like this when they fought. Saying things they didn't truly mean in hopes of taking the other off guard. "You haven't landed a decent strike on me all evening."

"Well, your uncle would scold me something fierce if I killed his heir, now wouldn't he?" the bald warrior said in defense. "And what about you? There may be sweat dripping off me, but I don't see any drops of blood."

"I didn't want to add yet _another _scar to that already ugly mug of yours," Fili told him, making Dwalin duck as his blade came dangerously close to the top of his head. "Though the lasses already run screaming when they see you, so I suppose marking you up a bit more wouldn't do any much harm."

"Oh, I think you're the one who should be worried about scars," retorted Dwalin, his face turning rather red at that last jab. "What with you having to woo the visiting dams and all, you'll need all the help you can get. And trust me, I've no trouble finding, or keeping, a lass's interest…if you know what I mean."

Here Fili took a step back, looking at Dwalin as if for the first time. He had always seen him as his mentor, his friend, and cousin. Yet now, he tried to see the burly dwarf through the eyes of a lass…if that made any sense at all. Was Dwalin truly a favorite with the dams?

"Hold!" Fili called, raising his hand to cease the fight.

"Ahhh, ready to admit defeat?" Dwalin asked with a grin.

"No, but I wonder if I could ask you something…of a personal nature," he pressed, reaching up to wipe at the sweat that was running down his brow and into his eyes. "About lasses."

"Oh?" This apparently intrigued Dwalin and he lowered his axes, signaling for them to make their way to the water barrel. Once they had drank their fill, the two sat down on a bench, both wiping their faces with dry rags. "Whatcha wanna know?"

"I…I was wondering what _you_ do to catch a dam's eye?" he began, a bit hesitant, but this was information he needed to know. "And once you have her attention, how do you keep it?"

"First of all," Dwalin grinned, proudly gesturing towards his bare chest and bulging arms. "_This_ is what catches a dam's eye. A lass likes to know the dwarrow she's with can protect her. That he can defend her honor and life, if called upon."

"But that can't be the only thing a dam finds desirable in a mate," Fili countered. "I've seen Ori sporting a few lasses around the mountain from time to time, and he's about as muscular as one of the lead sticks he uses to write with."

"Well, there ain't no accounting for taste in some dams," Dwalin huffed.

"And Dori is stronger than just about anyone around, but I've never seen him with a dam," Fili continued.

"That's different, he's too busy mothering those two brothers of his to ever bother attracting a lass," Dwalin explained gruffly. "I suppose all dams are different. Each likes something unique in a lad. You just have to find out what that might be for the one that's right for you."

"Alright, fine," the prince conceded. "But once you've attracted a lass with your brawn, brains, or whatever, then what do you do? How do you keep her interested? What should I talk about? What should I say to her?"

"I don't know!" Dwalin grumbled, suddenly feeling both frustrated and ill-equipped on the subject. "It's not as if there's some script you go by. Each dam wants to hear something designed especially for her. Once I was with a lass who loved poetry, so I borrowed a book from Balin and read it to her for hours. Another wouldn't shut up about herself and I never even had to say a word. While yet another just wanted to snog all evening, with no talking required by either one of us."

"So…I'll have to find out what _she_ wants and just go with that?" This wasn't helpful at all, giving him no sound ideas on what to converse with Réann about. Yet, to be fair, he had already spent quite a bit of time with her, and so far they had not found themselves lacking in topics of conversation. And the one time she had kissed him, well…Fili found he wouldn't mind a repeat performance of _that_ for hours and hours. Still, he had hoped that Dwalin could offer him something helpful, just in case he ran into a wall.

"Look on the bright side," Dwalin told him with a slap on the back. "You got your lasses lined up like sitting ducks, all looking to attract _you_. One smile in their direction and they'll be falling all over themselves to get at ya. Like shooting fish in a barrel, you might say." And with one final grin, the bald warrior rose to his feet, hefted his axes on his shoulder and bid Fili goodnight.

"Unfortunately," Fili said to himself, once his friend had left the room. "The one fish I desire, wants no part of me. Or, at least wants no part of the _prince_. So…I guess I'm going to have to keep being Dwalin for a bit longer and hope the perfect moment presents itself for me to confess my ruse." Leaning forward, Fili buried his face in his hands. "I just hope that time comes soon."

* * *

**Sorry Fili...we are having too much fun watching you squirm to have your secret out in the open just yet. ha ha.**

**And that was nice of Dwalin to help him work off some of his pent up energy...and give him advice on dams. Cuz he's the expert. ha ha.**

**Looks like her father and brothers are planning to get down to business in finding out who this Dwalin fellow is...this could be a bad thing for Fili.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest:** I'm very happy you are so excited about my story. Thankfully for Fili, fans haven't been invented yet, so it won't be hitting one any time soon. ha ha. (I made a joke) I'm tickled to hear you like my writing style too. That makes me smile. Yep, we have official lip-lock! And Fili was grinning just as much as you were. You send any and all reviews you like, scattered or not, I love them all. Thanks! T.O.W.G.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Chapter 8

~X~

* * *

The following day came at last, and with it the summons for all the dams to meet in Balin's office. They had all come draped in their veils, keeping their faces hidden from any who might have seen them during their walk down the halls. However, their female guards had made quite the effort to clear the path, hoping to avoid any and all contact with the inhabitants of Erebor.

Balin had been very welcoming, offering the dams a comfortable chair as well as refreshments during the meeting, doing all he could to put them at ease. A few seemed eager, while some looked nervous, but Balin figured that was to be expected. The white-haired adviser had been pleased by Thorin's idea to help Fili get a better understanding of the lasses he would eventually have to choose between, and he hoped that what he learned today would aid the prince in this weighty decision.

Little did he, or anyone else for that matter, know that just behind him, in his large wardrobe, there hid two sly dwarves. Fili and Kili had snuck in nearly an hour before Balin had arrived; securing themselves inside in order to overhear what was being said.

Fili had come prepared, with a small bag of snacks and a flask of water, whereas Kili had only thought to bring a pillow to sit on, and thus ate and drank half of what his brother had supplied. After pushing several stacks of books and a sundry of other seemingly unnecessary objects out of the way, they had made themselves rather comfortable.

Sadly, the piece of furniture was so well built that once the door was shut; there was no way they could see out. Fili couldn't find a single crack or knothole for the two curious princes to peek out, all their hopes foiled by excellent craftsmanship. Still, from where they sat, they believed they could hear everything being said. Kili had almost fallen asleep while waiting, but the moment he heard the voices of several dams, his eyes shot open and he pressed his ear to the door with great eagerness.

"They're here!" he hissed, as if he imagined Fili couldn't hear them as well.

"Shhhhh!" Fili whispered harshly, shushing his anxious brother. "Do you want to get us caught?"

Kili did as directed, yet mostly because Balin had begun speaking and he didn't want to miss a word. Fili too had his ear pressed to the door, praying that the thick wood wouldn't prevent him from hearing a single word.

.

.

"Welcome, Ladies," Balin began, once they were all seated and held a cup of tea in their hands. They had all removed their veils, with Balin's permission, for drinking anything while wearing a covering would have been rather difficult. "Please do not worry over what is said here today, no answers will be right or wrong, for they are simply an aid in helping the prince to get better acquainted with you." He explained in a kind voice.

"So, will the prince be reading our responses?" demanded Mirev, from the Firebeard clan. "And he will know which one of us said them, right?"

"Of course," Balin assured the lass, yet rather taken aback by her outspokenness. Yet, the Firebeards were known for their fierce nature, though to an almost foolish degree; having a reputation for speaking or acting before giving time for thought or caution. Having come from the Red Mountains to the North East, the Orocarni, Mirev was the only lass with fiery-red hair, which stood out against her pale brown eyes and fair complexion. Beauty she had in spades, and her people were fine weapon-smiths, something that would be advantageous for trade, but for some reason the way she spoke put Balin on edge. He wasn't quite sure she would be a good fit for Fili, but they did say that opposites attract, so who was he to judge. "The prince will have full access to everything I write down today, of that you may be assured."

"Then let's get on with it," stated Gorta, the dam sitting to Mirev's left.

Balin recognized this one as the lady from Ered Lithui, the Ash Mountains at the northern border of the lands of Mordor. And though the Ironfists who dwelt there were not in league with their evil neighbors, the battles they continuously fought in order to keep their lands had left that clan the most warlike of the lot. This too Balin thought could be an advantage to Erebor, for aligning themselves with good fighters could strengthen the mountain's defenses. However, the Ironfists had never been known for their trusting nature, and was the clan offering the most resistance to Thorin's idea of unification.

"Very well," he nodded, taking out the papers that Fili had presented him with the previous day. He had wanted to bring in Ori to serve as scribe for him during this meeting, but Thorin had argued against any more associating with the dams than necessary. So, dipping his quill into the ink, he prepared to write down their answers himself. "The first question is this. What attributes do you feel you can offer Erebor as a queen and future ruler?" Here he turned to the first dam in line, Jorhild, of the Blacklock clan, hailing from the Iron Hills.

"I…I suppose I have a lot to offer," she began, a bit hesitantly. Her hands were shaking so much that she was forced to set her teacup down, for fear she might break it. "I am a fine silversmith…I can make excellent jewelry. Thus, I can guarantee that the prince and I would never look shabby or poor in front of any visiting dignitary."

Balin smiled at the lass, giving her a nod of acceptance for her answer as he quickly wrote down what she had said, word for word. She was a striking lass, with jet-black hair, dark brown eyes and a lovely olive complexion. The Blacklocks were known for their loyalty, and Lord Dain had been very supportive of Erebor ever since they retook the mountain. If Fili were to wed with this lass, it could only serve to strengthen their already strong ties.

"And you, Lady Estur? What do you have to offer Erebor?" Balin continued, looking at the next dam in line.

"Me?" the rather heavy-set lass asked, apparently taken by surprise at Balin's question, for she had been too busy filling her saucer with the cookies and tea-cakes on the platter before her, having already stuffed half a dozen or so in her mouth.

"Yes, lass…you," Balin prompted, smiling inwardly at the lady's distracted nature. As all from the Broadbeam clan, Estur was pleasingly plump, though no less beautiful. In fact, many dwarrow found a lass with a bit more to hang onto very desirable. Her ample bosoms, round hips, Brown hair, and green eyes might indeed be attractive to the young and virile prince. But that was for _him_ to decide, not Balin.

"Well, the prince would never go hungry, that's for sure," Estur began, about to boast about her fine cooking skills.

"Unless _you_ eat every morsel on the table before he has a chance to get any for himself," came the snide remark from Mirev, sitting at Estur's left. Her jab won the approval of Gorta, the two dams snickering at the Broadbeam lass' expense.

"Now, Ladies," Balin chided, not approving of such teasing. "I would ask that you remain civil with each other. And if you cannot, I will have the offending parties removed. Do you understand?"

All nodded, though it still appeared that Mirev was not remorseful over her comment. Balin then nodded for Estur to continue.

"As I was saying," she began again, shooting Mirev and Gorta a look of pure hatred. "I am a _fine_ cook. I am also trained in food storage and all manners of preservation and stocking up for winter. I could share these skills with those in the mountain and thus ensure that the prince and his people do not go hungry, even during the most severe of winters." Here the White Mountain lass turned and stuck her tongue out at both Mirev and Gorta, before reaching for several more teacakes, loading her plate even higher.

"Thank you, lass," Balin said, hiding his smile as he quickly wrote down her words.

.

.

From inside the wardrobe, Fili decided it was almost better that he _couldn't_ see and of the lasses, for this way he wouldn't be swayed by a pretty face and could judge them simply on their personality and responses. He wondered when Réann would get a chance to speak, very curious as to what she would say.

.

.

"Lady Mirev, what do you have to say in response to the question," Balin asked next.

"Well, I actually have something worthwhile to contribute to this mountain," she stated proudly, reaching out and flipping her red hair off her shoulder as she sat up ramrod straight. "My people are excellent weapon-smiths and have the skills to use our creations. I could bring the gift of warriors to this marriage, giving King Thorin a whole new fighting force, one that I'm sure would surpass the skills of any he already has."

"Is that so?" Balin replied through gritted teeth, knowing full well that his brother, Dwalin, was the military commander and the best fighter he knew. And here this lass not only dared to insult the skills of Erebor's warriors right in front of him, but also expected the prince to read such words. He doubted _this_ would set well with Fili…or anyone else.

"Well, I can offer the same thing!" Gorta spoke up, turning to glare at Mirev. "The Ironfists have held their home in Ered Lithui for generations, despite the constant threat from Mordor and its vile orcs. We are warriors of the finest caliber! Much better than any puny Firebeard, that's for sure."

"Now ladies," Balin warned again. "I will not have such bickering. Cease this now or suffer the consequences."

.

.

Again, inside the wardrobe, the two princes heard every word. Kili even made a scoffing sound, which Fili quickly silenced by placing his hand over his brother's mouth for fear he might actually speak out in anger. After giving him a shake of the head, telling him to keep silent, Fili removed his hand and the two continued listening, though with grave looks on their faces. He would certainly _not_ be choosing the lass from the Firebeard clan, nor from the Ironfists, Fili was certain of that.

.

.

Feren, the lass from Ras Morthil, in the far south, was next to speak. Or at least that is where they had been _told_ she hailed, yet the Stonefoot clan was known for their secretive and reclusive nature, so it was really anyone's guess. She had a fair complexion, silver-grey hair and rich, brown eyes. And though she had no reason to feel self-conscious about either her looks or her clan, she refused to raise her eyes to meet Balin's as she spoke.

"We are a self-sufficient clan," she practically whispered. "We need no one, and can live off the land. I can offer skills and knowledge to your people, though they would first need to prove worthy of such information." Here she closed her mouth and ceased speaking, causing Balin to raise his eyebrows in surprise at her cryptic words.

"Well…yes, thank you, Lady Feren," was all the advisor could think to say. He was certainly _not_ seeing much potential in the candidates as of yet. He could only hope that the last one present might prove more acceptable.

"And you, Lady Réann? What do you feel you can offer the prince and his kingdom," he questioned, giving a sigh as he once more dipped his quill into the ink. He didn't know what to expect from the final lass, though he did recall meeting her father once during their time battling outside the gates of Moria. Lord Darmin and his warriors had bravely fought alongside Thrór, giving his aid against such unsurmountable odds. He could only hope that this honorable dwarrow's daughter might show as much courage and spunk as her father.

"Nothing, Lord Balin," came her clear, yet unexpected, reply. "I can offer him nothing that he and Erebor do not already have from the Grey Mountain people. For we Stiffbeards have long recognized Thorin Oakenshield as the rightful heir of Durin, and thus our king. And no marriage alliance would alter that for good or ill. Consequently, I can offer him and Erebor nothing that has not already been given, which is our full allegiance."

"Well then, that is very good to hear," Balin smiled, liking this lass a great deal. The Stiffbeard clan was known for being both peaceable, and clever, and so far, Lady Réann did not disappoint. Her beautiful pale-blue eyes and lovely blonde hair, coupled with her quick wit, was more than enough to place her as a front runner in Balin's book. "I'm certain the prince will be grateful for this as well."

Réann closed her eyes, praying that her answer had not been too forward or too personal. Her goal had been to remain unnoticed. But in all honesty, anything short of declaring all-out war with Erebor, couldn't have been worse than what had already been spoken. She suddenly began to feel a touch of pity for the king's heir. She would need to tell Dwalin to warn Prince Fili of his potential bride's ideas.

.

.

Fili was now grinning from ear to ear, and even though it was dark, he was willing to bet Kili was smiling as well. He knew Réann wouldn't let him down, and though her words had stung a bit, all but declaring her non-desire to marry the prince, her response had been genuine and honest. He could almost hear the approval in Balin's tone as well, reassuring him that he had made the right choice all along.

Over the course of the next hour, Fili learned that Réann's favorite color was yellow, because it reminded her of the sun. She preferred sapphires over all other gems. Her favorite dessert was spiced molasses cake, drizzled with frosting. And the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed had been the birth of her little brother, Taurin. Fili had only half-heartedly listened to the other dam's responses, too anxious to hear what Réann's answers would be. After all, he had come up with most of the questions for the sole purpose of finding out what was on _her_ heart and mind.

.

.

"If Prince Fili were to present you with a gift, what would you desire it to be?" Balin asked.

"A new dress…no wait, several new dresses." Here Jorhild paused. "On second thought, a whole new wardrobe!"

"A banquet, with all the delicacies of Erebor," was Estur's reply.

"Fine metals and a forge of my own so that I could construct weapons," Mirev demanded.

"Jewels of every shape and color," Gorta stated. "Long have we in the Ash Mountains been forced to do without luxury in exchange for security. I would like to be decked in the finest gems the mountain has to offer."

"A room of my own, one for my own use where no one but I am allowed," Feren whispered, still not looking up.

"I would not ask for anything," Réann scoffed. "For if it is a _gift_ he wishes to give, then shouldn't it be _his_ choice? Yet I would hope he would base such an offering off my likes and desires, having spent the time to find out what those might be and not simply guess. Still, it would be his choice. Not mine."

.

.

This of course had Fili wracking his brain to think of what Réann _would_ like as a gift, and what he could give her that would make her smile. Obviously not something silly like a dress, though he could think of quite a few garments he would like to see her in. No, he would have to give it a great deal of thought and come up with just the right gift. Something that would show her that he understood her better than any other.

.

.

"What would be your first command as queen?" was Balin's next question to the dams.

"That my parents be brought to Erebor and housed in the most lavish of apartments and waited on by at least a dozen servants," Jorhild smiled, just imagining how they would praise her for being such a thoughtful daughter.

"That they never run out of these tea-cakes," came Estur's response, though Balin wasn't sure if it was her official answer or simply the lass thinking out loud.

"That Erebor form a stronger alliance with the Firebeard clan, elevating them to the status of right-hand to the king, for only then will we have the strength to defeat our enemies," Mirev stated.

"Oh, please, as if your measly clan could ever out-fight the Ironfists," Gorta huffed. "Ours is the true warrior clan. Not yours!"

At this, Mirev rose and drew back her fist, more than prepared to slam it into Gorta's face. Only Balin's shout to halt stopped them from getting into an all-out brawl.

"I warned you twice, Ladies," he growled, bringing his fist down on the desk in irritation. "Now I must ask the both of you to leave this meeting and return to your rooms. The guards will escort you there, making sure you do not continue this unseemly behavior in the halls." And pulling on a cord near his desk, one of the female sentries entered and did indeed escort the two grumbling dams from the room. "Now, with those two gone, perhaps we can continue. Though, I suppose this will have to be the final question, since it would be unfair for us to go any further." He then nodded to Lady Feren, indicating that she be the next to answer. Yet, with her head bowed, she didn't see his gesture, leaving Réann to nudge the silent lass to get her attention.

"My first order as queen would be that we close the gates, discontinue all relations with Dale and the Woodland Realm, and keep only to ourselves and our own people. Mingling with other races is unwise and weakens our heritage and traditions of old," Feren spoke up, this time actually putting a bit of conviction behind her words.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" came Réann's reply, turning a shocked expression on the Stonefoot lass. "Erebor is only strengthened by their allies, and no one can stand if they isolate themselves from all around them! Trade with Dale worked in the past under King Thrór, and it will only increase under the rule of King Thorin. And while some still do see the elves as enemies, it's a great testament to Erebor's wisdom that they have shown the courage to make peace with them. My first command as queen, would be to continue on with the improvements and progress set forth by King Thorin. And I can only hope that Prince Fili sees things the same way."

"Well, thank you Ladies," Balin broke in, fearful that Feren might suddenly grow a backbone and take umbrage with what Réann had said. And thought he would have sided with the Stiffbeard lass, he knew he was not there to play favorites, simply to record the answers they had given. "I am grateful to each of you for taking time out of your day to come and speak with me. I will be certain that the prince, as well as the king, is made privy to your responses. Now, I wish you all a fine afternoon." Here he tugged on the cord once more and signaled the guards to escort them back to their rooms, flopping back in his chair with a relieved sigh the moment the door shut behind them. "Well, that's something I never wish to do again," he chuckled to himself.

Still, he had gleaned quite a bit from this meeting, and he hoped that it would aid Fili in making a more informed choice. So, rising to his feet, he walked over to a large clay pitcher that held an ornately carved walking stick, a gift given to him by his brother as a joke of sorts, but he had kept it nonetheless. Lifting it in his hand, he headed for his wardrobe and stuck the stick through the two silver handles on the front, effectively barring it from the outside.

"I _know_ you're in there, Fili," he stated, turning and leaning his back against the doors as he crossed his arms over his chest. He waited for a moment, only to be answered by the hesitant voice of Kili.

"No…he's not," the dark-haired prince replied, yet none too convincingly.

"Ah, then it's the _both_ of you," Balin deduced. "Spying on the candidates is not in good form, especially for a couple of princes. Your uncle would not be pleased if he heard of this."

"You won't tell him, will you?" came Fili's urgent plea, jiggling the door a bit in hopes of speaking to Balin face to face.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see," the older dwarf replied, pushing off the wardrobe as he strode towards the door.

"Balin? Wait!" came Kili's urgent call. "I have to use the water-closet!" When no answer came besides the slamming of a door, he pounded on the wood even harder. "Balin? I'm not joking here. I _really_ have to go!"

"Forget it, Naddith," Fili sighed, repositioning himself as he sat back down on the wardrobe floor. "He's gone."

"But, Fili…I really, really have to go!" Kili persisted.

"Well, unless you intend on soiling yourself in here, I suggest you hold it," was the only reply he could offer.

.

.

Thankfully, Balin didn't keep them waiting in suspense for long, having gone to get himself a bit of ale to sooth his frayed nerves. After dealing with most of the dams he felt he deserved a full keg, but the one quick mug would have to do…for now. Reentering his office, he slid the cane out of the handles and opened the door. Like a shot, Kili jumped from his hiding place and raced out of the room, only calling out a word of apology over his shoulder as he ran.

"He was about a minute away from completely soiling your wardrobe, not to mention his trousers," Fili told the adviser as he climbed out and stood before him in a penitent manner. "I'm sorry we spied like we did. But if it helps, I couldn't see a thing from in there, so it's not like I got a _look_ at any of them. And really, I only heard what you were going to let me read later anyway. So what was the harm?"

"The harm was that you two were so noisy I'm surprised all six lasses didn't figure out you were in there," Balin huffed, folding his arms over his chest in a stern manner. "Do I need to tell my brother that you two require a refresher course in stealth?"

"Mahal, no!" Fili balked. "Last time he tied bells to our boots and made us walk around until we could do so without making a single sound. Even assigning us demeaning chores every time we failed!"

"Then next time, keep your brother's yap shut in there," Balin laughed, his stern look breaking into a wide grin. "Although, you better not let me catch you trying a trick like that on me again, you hear?"

"Yes, Balin," Fili nodded, knowing that he wasn't truly upset with them. "And you won't tell Thorin about this…or Dwalin?"

"Not this time, for if truth be told, I think you hearing firsthand how the dams responded to your questions _was_ helpful," he mused, running his fingers through his impressively long beard. "I take it that you overheard all that was said…and _how_ it was said."

"Aye, I did," Fili replied, rolling his eyes at some of the answers they had given.

"Good," Balin then went to his desk and picked up the parchment he had transcribed the meeting on, rolling it up before handing it to him. "And while I have no intention of giving you my personal opinion on the matter. I will say that while several would be acceptable choices, only one of them stood out as the diamond among the rough." When Fili opened his mouth, eager to confirm that he meant Réann, Balin held up his hands in protest. "No! Not another word, Fili. This is _your _decision alone. And you really shouldn't make up your mind until you've spent time with each one in person. Not to mention the fact that Lady Dola has yet to arrive. However, I think we both know that she was only selected because she has no intention of becoming your bride, thus her feelings will not be injured when she is not chosen."

"You know that Dola is craft-wed too?" Fili asked, unaware that it was common knowledge. "How?"

"Dwalin told me," Balin explained, a wide grin coming to his lips. "He once made an offer to the lass in hopes of finding out if she might be his One."

"And he got a firm no, I take it?" Fili snickered.

"A firm no and a black eye if I recall correctly," the advisor confirmed, chuckling as well. "Still, the bottom line is that you have six very beautiful lasses to choose from. Some more fitted to rule than others, in my opinion, but that is not for me to say. Do not rush things, and don't let a pretty face and fine figure be your only deciding factors. Brains, compassion, and a quick wit are qualities befitting a queen."

"As well as loyalty, honor, and a willing heart," Fili agreed, repeating his uncle's qualifications for any who wished to remain in his service. "I will not take this decision lightly, Balin. You can count on it."

"I trust you, Lad," the white-haired dwarf stated, slapping him on the back. "You have grown into a fine dwarrow, one I respect and will gladly one day follow as my king." He then jerked his head towards the door. "Now, go find your brother and tell him next time not to drink so much before he decides to hide in someone's wardrobe!"

"I will," Fili laughed. "Thanks, Balin." And away he went, feeling pretty good about everything he had overheard that day.

* * *

**And there you go...Fili knows more about each dam now...and still believes that he has chosen the best of the bunch.**

**I think Balin agrees with him.**

**Poor Kili...how embarrassing for him. Glad he didn't soil himself.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Jillian Baade :** Yep, deeper and deeper every day. But we're having fun watching him do it. And of course it HAD to be Thranduil. And if not...Glorfindel or the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**~X~**

* * *

"So, old friend," Thorin began sitting back in his chair as he lifted his glass of Dorwinion wine to his lips. "What was _your_ assessment of my nephew's choices of a future bride? Any prospects?"

"One or two," Balin nodded, pouring another glass for himself and then handing one to his brother, the three relaxing in Thorin's private chambers later that night. "Though, I would not write off _any_ of the dams, for they are all lovely and each have qualities that Fili _might_ find appealing."

"Yet you won't tell _us _your thoughts on the matter?" Thorin questioned, raising an eyebrow at his adviser's tight lip.

Here Balin gave a heavy sigh, downing his own glass in one shot.

"You want my opinion, do ya? Well here it is. If that lad chooses anyone but the Stiffbeard lass, then I might be packing up and heading back to the Blue Mountains!" he grumbled, having been dying to speak out ever since the meeting. "Not that the Blacklock dam, or the Broadbeam one, would be horrible, mind you…but my money is on Lady Réann from the Grey Mountains."

"I see," Thorin smiled, finding his cousin's strong opinion to be rather telling. "Impressed you that much, did she? In that case I'm looking forward to meeting with her as soon as my sister arrives with the seventh dam." Here he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Which reminds me, we need to get her a message about that, but doing so without any of the others getting wind of it. I don't want it to appear that I'm playing favorites."

"Well, I am!" Balin laughed.

"Were the other three truly _that_ bad?" Thorin questioned.

"Only if you don't mind isolating your people from the rest of Middle Earth, becoming warmongers, or the instituting the total reconstruction of Erebor's military force," Balin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Over my dead body!" Dwalin barked.

"Well, don't cross the Firebeard or Ironfist lass, or you might just find yourself laying on a slab down in the memorial tombs!" Balin warned. "They even fought and bickered among themselves so much I had to cut the meeting short and have them escorted out." Here he pointed his finger at Thorin. "I meant what I said. It's back to the Blue Mountains for me if either of those two sit on the throne."

"I would hope that Fili isn't so foolish as to actually see them as candidates," Thorin said, a worried expression on his face.

"Something tells me that after he…" her Balin stopped, having almost let the cat out of the bag, by saying Fili had been listening, "…after he _reads_ what I transcribed from the meeting, he will be on his guard."

"Good," Dwalin nodded, settling back down as he continued to enjoy his wine. "After what the lad was asking me yesterday, I can see that he's beginning to take this whole match-making thing seriously."

"Oh? In what way?" This was good news to Thorin.

"He was digging around for information on how to attract and woo a lass," Dwalin explained.

"He wanted information on courtship…and he came to _you_?" Balin gasped, almost spitting his mouthful of wine onto Thorin in shock. "What did you tell him?"

"I gave him excellent advice; I'll have you know!" Dwalin growled, not at all liking his brother's insinuation.

"I'm sure you did," Thorin broke in, not wanting to clean up any blood off the floor, should his two cousins decide to let this lead to blows. "And it's good to hear that Fili is at last accepting his role as heir and future king."

"Dams have a way of making a dwarrow grow up, you might say," Balin smiled. "Turns a lad into an adult rather quick."

"And rounds off the sharp edges as well, or so Dis says," Thorin agreed.

"Well, _I'm_ fully grown, and I can assure you, it didn't take no lass to make it so," Dwalin stated firmly, thumping his broad chest with pride. "Training and battle did that for me. And I have no need of a lass to soften any of my edges, I like them just the way they are. Sharp!"

"Perhaps, but had you been courting a lass all those years ago, maybe _she_ might have talked you out of cutting your hair in that odd fashion. Or warned you off from using that stiffener that eventually led to it all falling out!" Balin reminded him, causing the now bald dwarf to look away, his hand unconsciously going to rub at his bare head forlornly.

"Now, now," Thorin broke in again. "What's done is done, and there's no sense in rehashing it now. Besides, those visible tattoos on his head makes Dwalin look twice as fierce." He had said this to bolster his commander's spirits, knowing very well this was a sensitive subject – one only a brother would dare bring up.

"Yeah!" Dwalin agreed, a wide grin coming over his face. "And the lasses find it fascinating as well. Trust me, there ain't no shortage of dams who want to touch my noggin." He then gave Balin a sly smile. "And when was the last time a sweet young thing wanted to touch _any_ part of you, Brother?"

Thorin was now sure this would end up in a fight, so rising to his feet, he quickly stepped between them.

"I think it's time we called it a night. The wine has dulled our minds and I won't have the two of you brawling on my chamber floor like a couple of wargs." He reached out and took the two glasses from their hands, setting his fine stemware out of reach for safety reasons. "Now, off with you, and get some sleep. That's an order from your king."

The two dwarves stood and did as directed, heading for the door with a cursory wave behind them as they left.

"What got into him?" Dwalin huffed as they headed down the hall. "We were just having a bit of fun, is all."

"I know! I think our king is wound too tight these days," Balin agreed. "Too afraid that a bit of brotherly ribbing was going to lead to bloodshed."

"Going soft, he is," Dwalin nodded. "Going soft."

.

.

Fili had been left with a great deal to think about after having overheard the dams, as well as re-reading their answers that Balin had provided him. All of this caused him to be walking the halls late that night, pondering his choices. He had no qualms of marking both Gorta and Mirev off his list of prospects, with Feren close behind. Jorhild and Estur seemed pleasant enough, though a bit self-absorbed perhaps. Still, Fili knew he would have to give each lass serious consideration and spend _some_ amount of time with them before officially making his choice. However, none of that detracted from the fact that he knew in his heart he had already chosen. Réann was the only one he wanted. The only one who could make him happy.

His wandering feet eventually led him to the alcove on the battlement, a smile crossing his lips as he stepped inside. He didn't expect to find Réann there, but just the idea that this was where they had met so often in secret made his body tingle with anticipation. Yet, sadly, no one was there, leaving Fili to stand alone at the wall as he stared out into the night. He wondered what Réann was doing right then. Was she perhaps composing another letter to her father, telling him of the meeting she had today? Getting ready for bed? Or maybe thinking of him, as he was now thinking of her.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the fluttering of wings, and looking up, he was surprised to see Jareth sail overhead and land on the ledge behind him. Well, _this_ was unexpected! Fili had been doing his research and had learned that owls of this size could fly about the same speed and distance as a raven, and even more if the need was great. Still, the message he carried must be important if Réann's father had deemed it necessary to get it here at such speed.

"Hello there," he said in a soft tone, hoping the bird would allow him to get close enough to retrieve the letter. "I wish I had thought to bring some food with me tonight, but we weren't expecting you so soon." It was just then that he recalled having a few pieces of dried meat left over from his stash during their wait in Balin's wardrobe. Pulling it out, he held it up to Jareth, hoping it would be to his liking. Apparently, it was, and soon the great white owl was munching away, paying no mind to the fact that Fili had successfully retrieved the letter. It was indeed from Lord Darmin, his seal making it quite clear. Yet, dare he open it in order to find out what might be so important?

Fili was tempted, yet the more he thought of it, he knew it would be a violation of her privacy. He had once dared to read one of her personal letters, having thought her a potential spy, but he had no legitimate reason to read _this_ one…other than pure curiosity. So, leaving the message sealed, he decided it best to simply give it to Réann the following day when they went riding.

_Unless…._

_._

_._

Nori was woken from a deep sleep, one helped along by a large amount of ale, by a loud pounding on his door. When it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, he at last stumbled from his bed and jerked it open, ready to give the unwelcomed guest a piece of his mind. However, he didn't get the chance, for Fili cut him off before he could speak.

"Nori, I need your help," he stated, pushing his way inside and shutting the door.

"Most do," the sleepy dwarf said with a wide yawn and a scratch at his side. "But usually they wait till a decent hour to ask for my aid."

"This is important…or at least it could be," he admitted, not knowing for sure what the letter actually held. "I need to get a message to Réann…now!"

Nori glanced upward, letting the internal clock, which all dwarves who lived underground possessed, gauge the time.

"At this hour?" he questioned. "She's bound to be asleep in the Lady's Chambers by now. How do you expect to accomplish this without being caught or anyone finding out that you've been meeting in secret?"

"I don't know," Fili confessed. "That's why I came to _you_."

"Of course, you did," Nori grumbled, heading over to where his jacket and boots had been flung when he stumbled into bed that night. "Every time someone needs something sly done around here, they come to me. 'Nori do this, Nori do that.' But do they ever hand out medals for such jobs? No! Just once I'd like to be shown a bit of appreciation for my contributions to this mountain and its royal family."

"You help me get this message to Réann and I swear that the next time they're honoring soldiers, I will hang one around your neck personally," Fili promised.

"Don't you dare!" Nori groused, pulling on his final boot and stomping towards the door. "Can't have the whole mountain knowing I'm legit! I've got a reputation to protect. Now come on, let's go see what we can do about your problem…one that _somehow_ suddenly became mine as well."

.

.

Réann too was awaked from sleep by the light tapping on her outer chamber door. Not sure if Amara could hear it from her own room, she jumped up and grabbed her dressing gown, rushing to find out who it might be.

"What's going on?" came Amara's sleepy voice as she exited her room, apparently having heard the knocking as well.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out," Réann told her, sliding back the locking bolt and peeking through the crack.

"Lady Réann?" said one of the female guards, bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there was a rather frantic dwarf here a few moments ago, begging us to see that your maid, a Miss Amara, received this letter. I got the impression it was of a romantic nature from the way the dwarrow spoke." Here she handed a letter through the small opening in the door. "I do hope you don't mind that I agreed to deliver it. He was very adamant."

"No…no, it's fine," Réann assured her. "I'm happy you did. Though I can't imagine why my maid would be getting a love letter, and especially at this hour."

"Nor can I, My Lady," the guard said with a shrug, taking her leave as Réann closed the door.

"A letter…_for me?"_ Amara questioned, looking both shocked and confused. "From whom? I haven't had much opportunity to meet anyone, especially since I've been cooped up inside so much while impersonating you." Here she held up her hands in protest. "Not that I mind in the least, it's been rather nice just lounging around pretending to be a lady of nobility. But still, I can't imagine who it's from."

"Then open it and find out," Réann suggested, handing her the message, just as eager to learn who the sender was as well. Amara did as directed, unsealing the rolled up letter and read the outer page.

"It's from your Commander Dwalin!" she announced with a squeal. "Listen to this!"

_Amara,_

_I am having this letter delivered to you, instead of Réann, in hopes of not giving away the fact that your lady and I have been meeting in secret. A letter was delivered by Jareth tonight and since it came so quickly on the heels of the previous one, I thought it might be of importance and wished for her to receive it right away. _

_Please forgive the ruse of this coming from an admirer of yours, but I convinced my friend, Nori, to pose as a lovesick dwarrow, desperate to get his petition to you. I do hope this hasn't inconvenienced you in any way or damaged your fine reputation. I also pray that what the letter has to say is not bad news and that all is fine in the Grey Mountains._

_Tell Réann I look forward to our ride tomorrow._

_Sincerely, _

_Dwalin_

"The letter is for me?" Réann was now both touched by her handsome commander's efforts and worried about what it might say. "Let me read it."

And taking the offered scroll, she broke the wax seal and scanned the message with eager eyes. After a few paragraphs she let out a sigh of relief.

"What? Tell me!" Amara pleaded. "Nothing's happened to Gimrin, has it?"

"No, nothing of the sort," Réann laughed, once more letting her eyes peruse the words in front of her. "I just have three silly ninnies for brothers, and one over-protective father is all. Here, listen to this."

_Your brothers insist that I send this right away, all three of them fearful of what this Dwalin fellow might have in mind. They suspect he is only aiding you in your endeavors in order to gain your confidence and then use you for unscrupulous reasons. I, personally, would like to think better of him, yet I too worry about your safety so far from home and out of our protection._

"Can you believe them?" Réann laughed, leading Amara over to the sofa where they could continue this in comfort. "What do they take me for, some dwarfling who can't even lace her own boots? As if I would ever allow some devious dwarf to use me for…how did they put it?" Here she scanned over what she had just read. "Ah, yes. For unscrupulous reasons."

"They think Commander Dwalin is trying to…what? Swindle you somehow?" Amara questioned. "Or perhaps seduce you?"

"I guess," Réann said with a shrug, turning the page as she kept reading aloud.

_Some time ago, I came into contact with a dwarf from the Longbeard clan also named Dwalin, and I'm left wondering if the dwarf who is helping you is indeed the same one I knew. His father's name was Fundin, and he did have an older brother if I recall correctly, though I fear his name has slipped my mind. It would do my heart good if you could find out a little more about this Dwalin fellow who is helping you, and perhaps learn something of his character. It would help ease my concerns if I knew this dwarf, and the one I met, were one in the same - for at least then I could vouch for his character. I know you are obliged to keep your contact a secret, but perhaps Amara could aid you in learning more without raising suspicion. I also find myself wondering, if it is the same Dwalin…does he still sport that rather odd hairstyle?_

"Odd hairstyle?" Réann questioned, wrinkling her brow as she looked up at Amara. "What could he mean by that?"

"Well, does Dwalin's hair look different in some way?" she asked, having never actually seen the dwarf herself.

"Not in my opinion," she stated, recalling his appearance each time they had met. "His hair is blond, and while that's a bit rare for a dwarf, I wouldn't consider it odd. Oh, wait! He does have these two very adorable mustache braids, one on either side of his mouth, hanging down to about here." She used her fingers to demonstrate to Amara what she meant. "Maybe that's what Father is talking about?"

"Perhaps," Amara mused. "Yet I've seen other dwarrow sporting them as well. Though maybe not too often."

"I think they look very fetching on him," she said matter of factly.

"Keep reading," her friend encouraged, eager to hear more.

_Taurin is very worried for you, but mostly because his two older brothers have him worked up with their wild ideas. Gimrin was taking things well enough, until you mentioned that this Dwalin has a brother…one that Amara might be interested in. I suspect you tossed in that little tidbit simply to needle your Nadad, and if so…it worked. That's when he began to rant and rave about how the dwarves of Erebor are out to seduce the both of you._

At this piece of news, Amara let out a little squeal of glee and clapped her hands together before falling back on the sofa cushions.

"See," Réann laughed. "He does care!"

"Oh, my sweet, jealous Gimrin!" she said with a romantic sigh. "And to think, it only took me leaving the Grey Mountains, a bunch of subterfuge, and you breaking all the rules, in order to get him to sit up and take notice."

"Dwarves can be rather thick headed, you know," Réann pointed out.

"Does he say anything else about Gimrin?" Amara demanded eagerly, sitting back up.

Réann scanned the final bit of the letter, shaking her head as she did.

"No, just the usual warnings to take care, and that he and my brothers send their love," she replied. "Yet, you have to admit, what he _did_ write was rather telling. Couple that with what the last letter said, and I can almost guarantee a marriage proposal will be waiting for you when you return."

"Oh, I hope so," Amara said in a dreamy tone. "And you shouldn't think badly of them for being concerned over you," she pointed out tactfully. "You_ are_ the only dam in their family, and after losing your mother, they can't help but be protective."

"I know, and I do love them for it," she assured her friend. "Still, I hardly believe Dwalin is after anything nefarious. He's just being helpful and kind, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Amara questioned, looking a bit concerned. "Did you, or did you not, kiss him just the other day? I've never known you to act in such a way around a dwarrow before. Are you sure there wasn't _some_ sort of persuasion on his part? A look? A word? Some action that prompted you to behave so brazenly?"

"I…I don't think so," she replied, remembering back to the moments before she had all but attacked his lips. "I just felt…well, like kissing him."

"If you say so. But I believe your father has the right idea of it," she told her mistress firmly. "You need to find out more about this Dwalin fellow, as well as his character. And I'll help you all I can. Next time I go out, I'll covertly ask around about him, all the while not letting on as to why I might wish to know."

"All right," Réann sighed. "But don't go getting anyone suspicious."

"I'm sure they'll just believe I'm trolling around for a new suitor," she pointed out. "After all, I apparently already have _one_ dwarf vying for my affections…this Nori fellow who brought the letter to the Lady's Chambers."

"I'm sorry about that, truly I am," she moaned. "I do hope this doesn't start a bunch of rumors about you."

"And why would I care if they did," Amara shrugged. "It's not like we live here, and as long as this doesn't get back to Gimrin, I can handle a few whispers behind my back."

"Thank you, my friend," Réann said, giving her a big hug. "Now, if there's nothing to truly worry about back home, I say we get some sleep. Looks like I'll be grilling our poor Commander Dwalin tomorrow while taking that ride."

"And I'll be doing the same…just behind his back, is all," Amara laughed, heading for her own room. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," Réann called back. "And I bet they'll all be of Gimrin."

* * *

**Looks like Balin has picked his choice for Fili's bride. Thankfully, his thoughts are the same as Fili's.**

**Oh dear...the idea that 'Dwalin' has strange hair is now out in the open. What will they learn about THAT?**

**And good old Nori sure knows how to get a job done. Even as sleep deprived as he was, he was Johnny on the spot.**

**Hope Gimrin doesn't hear any of these rumors about Amara!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Jillian Baade :** Too bad they were not in Rivendell to watch their dad feed the dwarves only greens while they were there. All that writing and they didn't get to enjoy the fruits of their labors. And yes, I could see Kili hitting the pub before their little wardrobe escapade. ha ha.

**Emrfangirl:** **(2) **Good to see you again! And sorry about the storm...reading on the beach would have been MUCH nicer. So you thought it was Réann who was going to be the 'one in disguise' not Fili. Fooled you! I'm with you, if I got stuck marrying Dwalin, I wouldn't be complaining much either! **(3)** They are in deep LIKE right now. Kili is going to 'help' a lot. Trust me. **(4)** Nori is either more help, or more trouble than Kili...you pick. **(5)** Oh, I love that quote! Never seen Game of Thrones, but I'm going to write that quote down and remember it forever. ha ha. **(6)** Yep, there was kisses! You caught that whole "when the prince has chosen his bride, I want you standing beside me" thing. Good thing she didn't. ha ha. Of course something's going to happen with them in the closet...just maybe not what you were expecting. **(7)** I HAD to let Dwalin have some 'screen time' as himself, didn't I? He is my fourth favorite dwarf after all. Thanks for all your kind reviews! And I hope the weather gets better for you...wherever you are.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**Chapter 10**

**~X~**

* * *

For the second time Nori was awakened by a loud pounding at his chambers, causing the sleep deprived dwarf to moan in protest. Stumbling to the door once again, he jerked it open, a scathing retort slipping from his lips.

"What in the name of Mahal do you want? Can't a dwarf get some peace and quiet so he can sleep?" he demanded loudly, ready to punch Fili in the nose if it was him making all the racket. However, all his bluster died away when he saw who _was_ standing there. "Thorin?" he gasped. Then taking a step back he attempted a regal bow. "I mean…what can I do for you, My King?"

"Oh, give all that king stuff a rest, Nori, it's just the two of us. No sense in standing on ceremony," Thorin said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "But as long as you're offering, I do need a favor."

"Join the club," the former thief muttered to himself as he walked to a nearby table and uncorked a bottle of wine, taking a quick swig to wash the taste of sleep from his mouth. When Thorin raised an eyebrow at him, he held the bottle out, offering some to the king.

"No thanks," Thorin declined, moving to take a seat in the only uncluttered chair available. "Now, about that favor."

"Your wish is my command," Nori nodded with a jovial smile. "Quite literally."

"And as such, I need you to deliver a message for me," Thorin continued, holding out a rolled-up parchment to his former traveling companion.

"Don't you have pages to do that kind of thing?" Nori questioned, looking almost offended.

_"This_ message must be conveyed secretly," he explained. "Or at least the identity of the sender must be kept confidential. I need it to be given to Lady Réann who is sequestered in the Lady's Chambers."

"The Stiffbeard lass?" Nori asked, finding it rather odd that two Durins wanted messages delivered covertly to the same dam, and so close together. Would Kili come knocking at his door later that day with the same request?

"Yes," Thorin confirmed, though his eyes narrowed at Nori's unexpected familiarity with the lass. "And how exactly would you know what clan she is from?"

While any other dwarrow might have hesitated when caught off guard by the king, Nori was no ordinary dwarf, and quite used to thinking on his feet.

"I'm your resident spy, am I not?" he explained easily. "It's my _job_ to know who's in the mountain, and everything about them."

"Ah, correct," Thorin agreed, apparently satisfied with that answer. "Anyway, I need this letter delivered to her without the other dams residing there knowing of it, or that it came from me. Can you do that?"

"Oh, I believe I can come up with a solution," Nori said, accepting the message. He did his best to act as if it would be a hardship, when in all actuality he knew exactly how it could, and already had, been done.

"Excellent," Thorin stated, standing up and heading to leave. "See to it right away. I don't wish for it to be delayed."

"I'll get right on it," Nori promised, shutting the door behind the king with a wide grin. "I just hope the lady's maid is up for another love letter from her secret admirer."

.

.

Less than an hour later, Réann exited her sleeping chambers only to see Amara shutting the outside door to their apartments with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"What's going on?" she asked, noticing that her maid now held a rolled-up scroll in her hands. "Who is _that_ from?"

"According to the guard, it's from my very determined lover," she explained, her blush deepening at the words. "He apparently came again this morning begging them to deliver another heartfelt petition to me." Here she handed the message over to Réann. "Open it up, and let's see what Commander Dwalin believes to be so urgent that he deems it worth further tarnishing my reputation a second time."

Réann did as directed, wondering if for some reason their ride might have been unexpectedly canceled. Yet, when she removed the outer layer of ordinary parchment, what she found inside nearly caused her to drop the scroll in shock.

"It's…it's not from Dwalin! It's from the king!" she gasped, her eyes wide with both fear and surprise.

"The king? It must be in regard to your request to meet with him! But odd that he would send it under the same guise as Dwalin used?" she questioned. When her mistress didn't respond, nor did she move, Amara urged her on. "Open it! Find out what he wants!"

Doing as directed, Réann began to read out loud.

_Lady Réann,_

_I received your petition for a meeting, and I am indeed intrigued by your proposal. However, though I wish to discuss these matters with you concerning a trade agreement, I fear that doing so before the dam from Ered Luin arrives could be misconstrued as showing favoritism. Thus, if you could be patient a bit longer, I will notify you as soon as I feel a conference with myself and my advisers would be prudent. I thank you for your interest in establishing trade between Erebor and the Grey Mountains, and I look forward to hearing your full proposal._

_Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain._

"He…he's going to meet with me!" Réann squealed, grabbing Amara by the hands and jumping up and down with glee. "I have a meeting with the king!"

"I never doubted you would be able to manage it," her maid laughed, happy for her mistress.

"And I've got Dwalin to thank for it all! Oh, now I can't wait to see him today so I can tell him the good news!" Réann was so pleased, and the idea that she would soon be seeing her handsome warrior only made things better. "I'm so happy I could…could…"

"Kiss him?" Amara supplied, seeing that Réann was at a loss for words. "I don't think_ he_ would mind at all."

"I know _I_ certainly wouldn't," she admitted, a blush coming to her cheeks at the thought. "Though I do plan on taking my father's advice and attempting to find out more about the commander. It's only prudent that I do so."

"And I will assist you however I can," Amara nodded. "Still, having me asking about some other dwarrow when I already have a supposed suitor will make me appear a bit greedy. But like I said, I don't live here, so what do I care what anyone might think."

"Just don't be too obvious," Réann warned.

"I won't," Amara laughed. "Now, you best eat something and then get ready for your ride. You don't want to keep the fine Commander Dwalin waiting."

"No, Sir!" she agreed.

.

.

Fili had been pacing back and forth in the stables for nearly half an hour, having arrived early in order to make sure they were not seen. He had sent the guard on duty off on an errand, hoping that Réann would arrive and they could be off before he returned. He already had his pony saddled and ready, choosing to ride together, rather than risk having to explain why he had needed two mounts.

Fili had checked his saddle twice, as well as made sure the provisions he had brought along were secure, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs that led from the mountain. Turning, his face broke into a wide grin when he spotted a cloaked figure entering the stables.

"Am I late?" she whispered, looking around for any signs of company.

"No, not at all," Fili assured her, holding out his hand as he gestured for her to come closer. Removing the hood of her cloak, she graced him with a smile that melted his heart. "You're right on time. However, since the guards won't stay gone for long, its best we head out now, for fear of getting caught."

"Right," Réann agreed, pulling back the folds of her cloak, revealing the pair of britches she wore beneath it. "I thought wearing these was more practical than a skirt for riding. Where is my pony?"

"I…I thought we would ride together, if you don't mind," Fili explained, now worried he had presumed too much. "After all, if I'm supposed to be riding out alone, why would I need two ponies?"

"Oh…good thinking," she nodded; only slightly taken aback by the intimacy of such a thing. It did make perfect sense, however, so Réann decided not to read more into it than necessary. Still, she knew riding this way would bring their bodies in very close proximity to each other. This could be highly interesting indeed. "Then, let's go."

Fili gave a sigh of relief, worried she might have protested, but his Grey Mountain lass seemed perfectly fine with the idea. He also found he enjoyed the sight of her in trousers, and though her cloak hid most of her lower half for now, he hoped he would get a better chance to inspect her shapely figure during their outing. So, bending over, he laced his fingers together, offering her some assistance in mounting. Once she was in place, he grabbed hold of the saddle horn and swung himself up behind her, taking hold of the reigns as he urged Cotton out into the daylight.

"You might want to raise your hood again, just to be safe. At least until we are far enough away that no one might spot us," he advised, reaching to pull his own up over his head as well.

"Wise," Réann agreed, doing as he bid.

And so they rode out, crossing the grassy fields and up over the rise that led to a small forest east of the mountain. It was a lovely day for a ride, with the birds singing, the sun shining, and the fresh air only adding to their enjoyment. They rode in silence until they had entered the trees, the leaves above them rustling in the breeze, allowing them to lower their hoods in safety.

"So, tell me, what did your father have to say in his letter?" Fili asked, once he felt they were far enough inside the forest that he no longer had to be vigilant over being seen. "I hope it wasn't bad news."

"Oh, no, not at all," she was quick to assure him. "I simply have an over-protective family, and they had a few questions for me. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad," Fili smiled. "Though now I feel rather foolish going to all that trouble to get it to you, when it could have easily been delivered today."

"No, it was very nice of you to be concerned, and I thoroughly enjoyed getting their letter last night," Réann assured him. "I do miss them terribly, and I treasure each message a great deal. I'm in your debt for going to such efforts. Yet, I have to ask, who is this Nori fellow that my maid is supposedly now seeing on the sly?"

"Nori is what you might call the mountain's resident spy," Fili laughed. "He's also a good friend and one of the very few I would trust with our little secret…other than my brother, that is."

"Then that explains why your king saw fit to use him as well for covert message deliveries," she nodded, now understanding a bit more.

"What? My king? What do you mean?" Now Fili was puzzled.

"This morning Amara received _another_ message, also under the guise of it being from this Nori fellow," Réann clarified. "Yet this time it was from King Thorin, informing me that he received my petition, and is granting me an audience as soon as the seventh dam arrives!"

"That's wonderful!" Fili beamed, glad that his uncle had chosen to reply to her at last. "And I bet Nori got a big kick out of the king asking him to do a repeat performance of _my_ request last night."

"He wouldn't have told on you, would he?" Réann asked in a worried tone, turning around just a bit to look up at his face.

"Nah, Nori's as solid as they come," he assured her. "He won't give us away."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a sigh. "And I'm also happy to hear that he's an upstanding dwarf. For if the rumor gets around that Amara is supposedly seeing him on the sly, I'm relieved that he at least has a good reputation."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly say his history is stellar, but he's highly regarded by the royal family and has been a great asset to the king - as well as many others in high positions," Fili admitted. "He was one of the original company that helped King Thorin take back the mountain."

"Oh, then he _must_ be a very great warrior…like you," she surmised, blushing a bit as she said her last words.

"You think I'm a great fighter?" Fili questioned, leaning over slightly so he could see her expression. "What evidence have you had of this to lead you to such a conclusion."

"Well…none, I guess," Réann laughed. "However, I doubt that King Thorin would assign you the position of commander of the royal guard if you couldn't hold a blade. Would he?"

"He would be a fool if he did," Fili had to agree. "Still, I'll have to make a point of proving my worth to you at some point. Can't have you thinking I got the job on my good looks alone, can I?"

"Dear me, no," she said in mock horror. "For that would mean King Thorin is both foolish _and blind!"_

It took Fili a moment to realize he had just been insulted; a bark of indignation coming from him at her underhanded remark. Still, he couldn't keep the grin off his face, especially when he heard the merry laughter coming from her own lips…quite at his expense.

"So, you think me ugly, then?" he groused, knowing her only to be teasing.

"Perhaps _ugly_ is a rather strong word," she replied, acting as if she were in deep thought. "Maybe…interesting looking better fits you."

"Well, that _is_ better than ugly…yet what might you find _interesting_ about my appearance?" he asked, curious to know.

"Hmmmm," she mused, tapping her chin with her finger. "Well, your hair _is_ a rather unique color among our males. There aren't many dwarrow who sport such golden locks."

"It comes from my father's side of the family," Fili beamed with pride.

"Your father?" Here Réann saw an opportunity to gain some information, and she took it. "Who was he?"

"His name was F…" here Fili stumbled, catching himself before revealing the name Flinn - the true sire of the prince and heir he was. Thankfully, as it turned out, Dwalin's father's name also started with the letter F. Thus, it was easy to cover his slip with a quick cough before continuing. "Fundin."

"A great warrior too, I take it?" she went on, tickled that this was indeed the honorable warrior that her father had once met. This tidbit would go a long way in calming his, and her brothers', worries.

"Only the best!" Fili beamed, now imagining his own adad, and not Dwalin's at all.

"Does he reside in Erebor as well?" she questioned.

Here Fili's expression turned sad.

"No, he died many years ago. Giving his life in the service of his king, and now waits in honor within the Halls of Mandos," he replied.

"I'm so very sorry, Dwalin," Réann gasped. "I didn't mean to bring up old sorrows. Not when you are treating me to such a lovely day."

"It's all right," Fili smiled sadly. "Our fallen loved ones should not be forgotten. We should honor them by thinking of them, and speaking of their deeds, whenever we can. I'm very proud of my adad, as is my brother."

"Does your brother, Galin, have blond hair like you?" Réann asked, hoping to turn the conversation to more happy matters.

"Oh, no," he chuckled, attempting to picture Kili with blond hair. _"He_ inherited the dark locks of our mother." Then recalling that he was supposed to have an _older_ brother, added, "Though it now has quite a few grey streaks in it. Him being quite a few years my senior, after all."

"Oh, right," Réann nodded. "You know, Amara was at first very interested in possibly meeting Galin. When I told her all about you, she was anxious to learn if you had any male siblings. However, when she heard he was much older, she lost interest."

"And exactly what _did_ you say about me that made Amara wish to meet my Nadad?" Fili asked, once more grinning wickedly. "More interesting tidbits about me, perhaps? Or my appearance?"

"Oh you!" Réann laughed, reaching out to playfully slap Dwalin's thigh, which was the closest body part she could reach. "Now you're just fishing for compliments, and that's very unbecoming for a warrior. However…yes. I think you're handsome, are you happy now?"

"Quite," he beamed. "But just so you don't think me too vain, I will return the compliment. For I find _you_ very beautiful as well, Réann of the Grey Mountains." And before he could think better of it, he leaned down, brushing her hair to one side as he placed a very gentle kiss on her neck. "I know you said we should not carry on as we were the other night, at least until this whole bride business is settled. But I fear I cannot let another day go by without telling you of my growing affections for you, Réann. And while I promise to conduct myself with all the honor of a warrior, I must know…do you by chance feel the same about me?" Here, he pulled the pony to a halt, leaning over just a bit and turning her so they could look directly at one another.

"I…I do, Dwalin," she confessed, having no qualms about doing so. "I would very much like to get to know you better, and to see where this might lead us."

This had Fili's heart nearly bursting from his chest, and without a word, he swung himself down from the pony, reaching up to aid her in dismounting as well. Once they were both on firm ground, he placed his hands gently on the side of her arms, examining her closely for any reaction as he spoke his next words.

"And would you feel the same way if I were _not_ a commander?" he pressed. "If I did not hold such a title? Does rank and status mean anything to you, or would you take me even if I were a pauper, prince, or pastry chef?"

At this Réann had to laugh, covering her lips with her fingers as she tried to picture Dwalin in the kitchens covered in flour and dough. Still, she knew her answer.

"I would have you court me no matter who you were," she swore. "It's _you_ I have come to care for, not your name, rank, or position. Only you." And to prove it, she reached up with her right hand and cupped his cheek, before bringing her lips to his.

Fili reveled in the kiss, knowing that her words rang true. She _did_ only care for him, not who he was pretending to be. This boded well for him telling her the truth, but as he kissed her then and there, all thoughts of confessing his ruse fled from his mind.

* * *

**We have more kisses! And she found out a bit more about her 'commander' too. **

**Nori is getting a workout it would seem, and Amara is gaining a reputation as a flirt. ha ha.**

**And what a nice time they are having, out for a ride in the woods, far away from everyone and everything. Sigh...what could go wrong? (snicker)**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Emrfangirl:** Oh, I'm sure ANY comparison between Dwalin and Fili will raise a few eyebrows...IF the right things are said. ha ha. I thought somone should explain why Dwalin has NO HAIR...and of course a brother would be the one to bring up such a sore subject. ha ha.

**Travelbug:** Great to have you on board! I do try and make them different, otherwise it would get boring. I usually do a search on old Norse names, or go to a dwarf name generator for names. That's the hardest part in writing a story, if you ask me, because you can't start till the names are perfect. **(2)** Yes...but I'm sure Kili could do just as good a job of it, right? If she would just stop sneaking out, there would never be a chance for her to meet the REAL Dwalin. ha ha. Yep, very much like Aladdin...but no Genie in this one (unless you count Nori.) **(3)** Oh yes, mad schemes will abound - and lying to a dam is never a smart thing. Kili might be more help than you think...MIGHT. ha ha. **(4)** Nori is mischievous, but he likes to see a good ruse played out. That and it gives him another notch in his...sheath? for completing a prank. ha ha.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**~X~**

* * *

Fili had been so wrapped up in their kiss that he had failed to keep his guard up, not hearing the approach of an intruder until it was too late. Their amazing kiss was abruptly cut short by the sound of a low and menacing growl emanating from just behind the bushes to their left. Instantly, Fili had his twin blades out of their sheath and had placed himself protectively in front of Réann.

"What is it?" she whispered, peeking out from behind him with fearful eyes.

"My guess is a warg," Fili revealed, urging her to begin taking a few steps backwards, hoping he could get her back on the pony and away before they found out for certain. Yet, the next menacing growl spooked the pony, causing it to bolt, thus leaving the two forced to stand alone.

Fili knew he only had seconds before the beast would break through the underbrush and rush them, so assessing his surroundings, he turned and grabbed Réann's hand, dragging her towards a large oak.

"Can you climb?" he shouted as they drew close to the base of the tree, Fili quickly pulling the cloak from off Réann's shoulders, in order to give her better range of movement. For a split second, it occurred to him that he was getting his wish at last and was able to freely admire her form in her trousers. However, now was certainly _not_ the time for such musings.

"Yes…but can't wargs climb as well?" she answered, wasting no time in leaping up to grab hold of the lowest branch.

"No, but you will have to go higher, for they can jump pretty far," he told her, using his hands to offer her a foothold in order for her to heave herself onto the limb. She had just made it, turning back and reaching her hand out to aid him, when the inevitable happened. The warg came bounding out of its hiding place, fearing his intended prey might soon be out of his reach, causing Fili to spin around, prepared to take on the foul beast.

"DWALIN!" Réann screamed, reaching down even further. "Take my hand!"

"Stay up there!" Fili ordered, never taking his eyes off the warg. "Go higher! I've got this." And while he had battled such creatures before, and a lot more at once, he found himself more concerned over this one than the rest. For this time, if he failed, it was Réann's life on the line, not just his alone. Still, there was no avoiding the fight, for the hungry hound seemed intent on making a meal out of the both of them.

And as it leapt into the air, intent on ripping out Fili's throat, a sudden thought came to his mind. _Where were a wizard and some flaming pinecones when you needed them?_

Réann was terrified, yet not for herself, but for Dwalin! Sure, she was barely six feet off the ground, which was still less than the size of the warg, but at least she had some height advantage…whereupon Dwalin had none! He had chosen to remain on the ground, weapons drawn as he faced off with a beast three times his size. Still, he stood there bravely, not giving an inch as it lunged directly at him. Réann wanted to scream, wishing she could help in some way, but all she could do was watch in horror as the dwarf she potentially loved was about to be murdered before her eyes.

And yet, that did not happen! Dwalin leapt to the side at the last moment, rolling out of the way as its front paws landed right where he had last stood, growling in frustration as his prey escaped. Yet the mighty howl it let loose next told Réann that Dwalin's blow had been true, the red swath that appeared down the warg's side a testament to his battle skills.

"Come get me!" Fili taunted, dancing around as his twin blades glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little scratch?"

As if in reply, the creature spun around, once more going in for what it hoped would be the kill. Yet he was sorely disappointed again, with the skillful and agile dwarf dodging its jaws with grace and ease. When Réann saw it take yet another hit from her warrior's blade, and heard the painful cry of the beast, she couldn't help but let out a shout of encouragement.

"GET HIM, DWALIN!" she urged, no longer as fearful for his life as she had originally been. Apparently, King Thorin did know what he was doing when he had chosen him to head up his royal guard.

Unfortunately, her voice caused the warg to turn in her direction, no longer seeing the dwarf on the ground as ripe target and thinking perhaps the one in the tree would be easier pickings.

"NO!" Fili yelled, almost reading the creature's mind. "OVER HERE! Come get me!" he taunted, his tone now turning desperate.

Now the warg seemed confused, apparently not sure what it should do. Continue attacking the closest meal, or the one perched above it on a limb. Yet it never got a chance to decide, for just then the thundering of hooves was heard heading their way at great speed. And while taking on two dwarves and one pony might have seemed doable, whatever was approaching through the trees had it seriously outnumbered. So, doing what its instincts demanded…the warg turned and ran.

Fili's shoulders slumped and his arms went limp as he watched the warg turn tail and flee. His heart had nearly stopped beating the moment it had set its sights on Réann instead of him, and he said a silent prayer of thanks to Mahal for whomever was now coming to their rescue. Yet, the next second, his mind recalled that he was pretending to be someone other than himself, and whomever it was might just ruin all that with one simple word.

Turning, Fili waited anxiously to see who it was, not at all surprised when he spotted King Bard in the front of the mounted men riding towards him. He would have to act fast if he was going to salvage the situation.

Bard and his men had been chasing down a rogue warg, one who had been attacking some of his outlying farms. They had been tracking it for several hours now, but they had sped up the pace when they heard voices and screams coming from up ahead. Yet, as they broke through to a clearing, he was rather shocked to find Prince Fili standing there alone, with both his blades drawn…and bloodied. Pulling his steed to a halt and calling for the others to do so as well, he opened his mouth in a greeting, but was cut off by the prince.

"Hail, King Bard," the blond dwarf called, giving him an uncharacteristic bow. "I am grateful for your assistance." And rising from his sign of respect, he placed his hand over his heart in introduction. "Commander Dwalin, at your service, Sire."

Fili could instantly tell that he had confused Bard, not only by his actions, but by the name he had used. Still, he could see the gears inside the king's mind turning and hoped that he would figure things out before he spoke.

"Commander Dwalin?" Bard repeated hesitantly. When Fili nodded, his eyes nearly begging for him to go along, he cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, I know you well. It has been a while since we spoke however, thus for a moment I didn't recognize you." When he saw the dwarf prince give a sigh of relief, he pressed on. "What are you doing out here, and might you have seen our prey by chance?"

"If you mean that mangy warg," Fili nodded, gesturing behind him. "He went that way, and with the cuts I gave him, I don't think he will get too far."

Bard quickly turned and signaled for the majority of his men to give pursuit, with only a few of his personal guards remaining behind. "As for what I'm doing out here, well, this was meant to be a pleasant ride through the woods. Sadly, I doubt my companion would now agree with that assessment." Here Fili took a few steps towards the tree where Réann was perched, reaching up as he helped her down, loving how she all but melted into his embrace once she was on the ground.

"Are you all right, Dwalin?" she whispered, her voice ripe with fear and worry.

"Not a scratch," he assured her, as he reluctantly released her and turned her so they both faced Bard. "May I introduce the Lady Réann from the Grey Mountains. Lady Réann, this is King Bard of Dale."

"Your Majesty," she greeted, quickly dipping into a graceful curtsy, even if she was in trousers. "Your coming is greatly appreciated, though I believe the commander had things well in hand from where I sat."

"I find I tend to agree with you," Bard chuckled, eyeing the way Fili was looking at his companion, as if she were the Arkenstone itself. "And might I assume that you are one of the dams from the other dwarf kingdoms, come to present yourself as a potential bride for the crown prince?" For he had heard a quite a bit about this marriage arrangement business, and knew it was to the immense displeasure of the prince himself. And yet to find Fili here, with one of the dams…well, he was highly intrigued.

"Aye, that she is," Fili broke in. "And since it has been decreed that the current six candidates are to be sequestered until the seventh arrives, we would hope we could count on your discretion, and ask you to not say anything about seeing us out here together?"

"Ahhh, so you two are breaking the rules, are you?" Bard deduced, loving the way the prince blushed at his accusation. Of the two, he would have bet good money that it would be Kili sneaking around behind Thorin's back, not Fili. For the blond prince was usually the one following orders to the letter. Still, when a lass was involved, Bard knew very well that all bets were off. He simply had to know more.

"Something like that," Fili admitted.

"Yet, please don't blame Commander Dwalin for this," Réann spoke up, not wanting him to get in trouble on her account. "I was the one who originally snuck out of the Lady's Chambers and ran into Dwalin. Since then he has been kind enough to assist me in an endeavor…as well as show me around a bit."

"Yes, our commander is quite the dwarf," Bard grinned, loving this all to no end. "But has he by any chance given you a tour of Dale?"

"Dale? No, he hasn't," Réann admitted. "However, it would not be advisable, since even finding our way out here was done with great stealth and subterfuge. It would hardly be wise to press our luck."

"Nonsense," Bard insisted, waving off the murderous look he was now receiving from Fili. "Commander Dwalin is a master at stealth, and I insist that he finds a way for the both of you to join me for dinner in Dale tomorrow evening. You can call it a king's command if you wish."

Here Réann turned to the dwarf beside her with a stunned look. Was the king of men serious? Could Dwalin do such a thing?

"I…I will see what I can manage, Your Majesty," Fili said through gritted teeth, once more bowing to the man before him, though this time rather stiffly.

"I have complete faith in you, Dwalin," Bard said, putting emphasis on the name, almost as if daring him to refuse. "Oh and bring your brother along with you. My daughters have been missing his quick wit and fine jokes lately. We'll make a party of it."

"As you wish," was all Fili could say in reply.

Just then the men that Bard had sent off returned, leading Cotton behind them.

"We dispatched the warg, King Bard," the leader announced. "He wasn't much trouble after having taken several wounds already." He then signaled for the man holding the pony's reins to come forth. "We also were able to catch the prince's mount."

Fili shut his eyes, fearing he was done for. And when Réann gasped and grabbed hold of his arm, he was sure of it. Yet, in her next words he found a reprieve.

"Dwalin! You took the prince's pony for our ride? What were you thinking?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Ummm…that it's a really good steed…and it looked like it needed the exercise?" Fili offered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Dwalin," Bard spoke up, looking around at his men sternly. "None of us will say a word about this. Do you hear…not another word will be spoken!" And while Réann may have simply assumed he meant about the incident; Fili knew he meant until they were out of earshot. "Now, you have your pony, so I suggest you return to the mountain. It would appear that a ride in the fresh air is no longer advisable today." He then bobbed his head to Réann. "It was a pleasure meeting you, My Lady. I look forward to getting to know you better at dinner tomorrow."

"And I you, King Bard," Réann told him, though still looking at her companion questioningly.

"Until then, Commander Dwalin," he called, turning his horse around and signaling for his men to follow, leaving the two dwarves alone at last.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Réann questioned once she was sure they were gone. "Does he actually expect you to sneak me out of the mountain and into Dale without being caught?"

"Apparently so…or else he will let something slip to the King," Fili sighed, knowing full well that their old friend would do just that if he didn't comply. That man had a wicked sense of humor. "I'll find a way. Don't worry. And you might actually enjoy dining with Bard's family. His children are very kind…not at _all_ like him." This had Réann chuckling a bit, as he helped her up onto the pony before joining her.

"And I will get to meet your brother, Galin as well," Réann said excitedly. "Then I can at last tell Amara if he's anything like you."

"Yes…right," Fili agreed, wondering just how he was going to manage that little twist. Yet he would worry about that later. "Come, I think Bard was right, we've had enough fresh air for one day. Best we get back to the safety of Erebor."

"Agreed. I could certainly stand to be back inside a rock mountain," Réann nodded. And though their lives had ultimately been put in danger, she found she didn't regret this trip at all. "However…this did offer you the golden opportunity to fulfill your promise to me," she pointed out.

"What promise?" Fili asked, not understanding her meaning.

"Well, didn't you say you would have to find an opportunity to demonstrate your fighting skills to me? To prove that King Thorin chose wisely?" she reminded him. "Well, I would say you did a fine job of it, and I'm thoroughly convinced of both your skills and bravery."

"Are you now?" Fili grinned, suddenly thinking that this whole mess had all been worthwhile, for if she was impressed by him in any way…then it had truly been a very good day.

The two had just exited the tree line, with Fili having been on high alert the entire time, not allowing any further predators to sneak up on them, when something occurred to him.

"I completely forgot to ask you about the meeting with Lord Balin," he told her. "How did the royal interrogation go? Did you duly make yourself distasteful in the prince's eyes?"

"I have no idea," she sighed. "It was nothing like I had imagined it would be, and I did as you suggested, I told the truth and answered from my heart. It still makes no difference, for no matter what the prince might think of my responses…I will not agree to becoming his bride. I did, however, become rather irritated with a few of the others and their answers. I swear, if Prince Fili chooses either the Ironfist or Firebeard dams, I will revert back to my original opinion of him, no matter what you say to the contrary."

"Ahhh, I see," Fili laughed, knowing just what she meant, for he was of the same mind. "And did you perhaps put them in their place over such responses, my fiery lass?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, blushing slightly, though in the position they rode, he could hardly see her rosy cheeks. "But thankfully, Lord Balin was there to see they didn't get too far out of hand." Here she paused and turned to look at him. "I was meaning to ask, would Lord Balin by any chance be a relative of yours? I mean, his name sounds very similar to yours."

"Oh, I think he and I are related in some way, though distantly, I'm sure," Fili replied, doing his best not to let any trace of panic enter his tone. "But there are plenty of dwarves that share similar names in the mountain. If this was the criteria for close relations, then the king himself could easily be my brother, or uncle, since his name also sounds like mine."

"Dwalin…Thorin," Réann said out loud, nodding her head at his words. "I see your point. Still, you can't blame me for wondering."

"I don't," he assured her with a wink. "And for the record, there are several other dwarves named Dwalin who reside in Erebor." He threw this in just in case she might overhear something about his older cousin…the real commander of the guard and laying the groundwork now might aid him in talking his way out of a sticky situation later. "As I'm sure there might even be a few in the Grey Mountains."

"Perhaps," she agreed, this time knowing he was able to see her blush. "Yet…none as brave and handsome as you."

"And I must admit that I've never come across a Réann who has touched my heart as easily as you have, either," he admitted. "So, I would say we are both quite fortunate to have found each other."

"Indeed," Réann smiled, turning back around as she gazed straight ahead. It was quite clear in her mind what she needed to do. First, she must find a way to deny the crown prince, without insulting the royal family in any way…and then do all she could to convince Commander Dwalin to petition for her hand in marriage. For, after today, Réann was thoroughly convinced that being _his_ wife was all she ever wanted…_forever._

* * *

**Well, they both want each other, forever. Now if she will only figure out who he really is...or he come clean and tell her...then I can write THE END and mark this one as complete. BUT...I don't think you believe that will happen so easily, right? (good guess)**

**So, Bard is a little stinker, and he is just itching to see if Fili will pull off the impossible simply for kicks and giggles. Apparently being the king of Dale isn't as exciting as he would like, and requires Fili and his ruse to shake things up a bit. ha ha.**

**However will he manage it?**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Emrfangirl :** Yep, the longer he waits, the worse it will be...but in the meantime, we will enjoy all his trouble...like this one he just got into with Bard. ha ha.

**Travelbug: 5)** Yep, I do love thick plots. Her dad is starting to wonder if this is the Dwalin he once knew. This could not only put a stop to Fili's plans, but his life as well. ha ha. Fili can't help but want to see her...he's in loooooove. Nori is just out to have a good time and a few laughs. **(6)** Yep, got to get the kissing in quick...this is a short story. ha ha. Lying is bad...shame on him...but we will forgive him because he's so cute. **(7)** Indeed, things are NOT adding up here for her family. **(8)** Yes, you HAVE to love Kili...I think it's written in the laws of Middle Earth. ha ha. Feren is a wild card...but I think Reann can take her. ha ha. **(9)** In ALL his glory? I hope Dwalin had his pants on! Balin still thinks of Dwalin as his baby brother...what would HE know about girls, right? ha ha. Nori's mind is always working, that's for sure.** (10)** Nori is sure earing his pay this week, right? Soonish...yes. Not yet though. Oh, you will see both Thorin AND Dwalin's reactions, along with a few others, that's for sure. Ori will be seen soon...as will a few others. Nori is Middle Earth's version of the Genie. ha ha. But glad he's not blue.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

**Chapter 12**

**~X~**

* * *

"And _then_ what happened?" Kili asked, having been on the edge of his seat the whole time his brother had been explaining what took place while out on his ride with Réann.

"We rode back to the stables, and I distracted the guard long enough for Réann to sneak past and head back to the Lady's Chambers," Fili finished with a look of satisfaction. "And no one's the wiser."

"Except for Bard," Kili laughed, still finding the trick the king of Dale played on his nadad rather amusing. "And now he expects you to bring not only Réann, but your _older_ brother Galin to dinner tomorrow in Dale. All without anyone, especially Uncle Thorin, finding out? Oh, you are in one pickle for sure."

"Tell me about it," Fili sighed leaning his head back against the chair cushion and staring at the ceiling, as if it might hold the answers he sought. "Still, I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't just rat me out right there in front of Réann."

"Oh, no, for where would the fun be in that?" Kili pointed out. "He would rather give you an impossible task and then sit back and watch you figure out how to accomplish it. Not to mention enjoy every moment of the evening should you actually show up."

"Well, I'm _not_ about to let him get the better of me!" Fili stated firmly. "I'll just have to figure out a way to do the impossible."

"If you want the impossible done, and in a sneaky fashion…I think we both know who you need to ask," the dark-haired prince told him.

"Nori," Fili nodded. "Let's go!"

.

.

"Now let me get this straight," Nori said, holding up his hands for silence, the two brothers having talked nonstop since they burst into his chambers unannounced. "You need me to not only find a way to get the Lady Réann out of the mountain and into Dale without anyone being the wiser, but you also want me to somehow age Kili as well? All by tomorrow?"

"Umm, yes…if it's not too much trouble," Fili asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

"What do you think I am, a wizard?" Nori barked, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Getting the lass out of the mountain and into Dale, sure, that's not a problem. I could do that in my sleep. But the last time I checked; I didn't have the power to alter a dwarf's age."

"Maybe we could get some other dwarf to pretend to be you for the night, Kili," Fili suggested, though he hadn't a clue about _who_ he might ask.

"NO! I wanna go!" Kili wined. "I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Fun? You call this fun?" the older prince barked. "This could all very well blow up in my face, ruining any chance I have with Réann, and you think this is _fun?"_

"Well…yeah," Kili replied, not looking at all remorseful. "I wanna go."

"And now so do I," Nori laughed. "If _he_ gets to go, then so do I."

"Well, no one is going unless we find a way to make it appear that Kili is as old as…well, Thorin!" Fili informed them. "And since no one seems capable of coming up with a viable plan, then we're all out of luck."

"Hold on, now," Nori broke in. "Just because I said _I_ couldn't do it, doesn't mean it can't be done. I think I know of a way, and a few someones I could get to give me a hand."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kili grinned, standing up as if ready to go now.

"For someone in this group to grow some brains and realize how foolish this all is?" Fili suggested, shaking his head.

"Sorry, not gunna happen," Nori stated firmly, grinning from ear to ear.

.

.

"So…he _is _the Dwalin your father spoke about," Amara concluded after hearing all her mistress had to tell of their adventure. "I suppose that's good news. Not to mention the fact that he is a very good fighter." Here she reached out and slapped Réann on the arm half-heartedly. "Don't go doing anything like that ever again, you could have been killed!"

"Oh, no. Not with Dwalin around," Réann sighed happily. "He's not only brave and strong, but truly an excellent fighter."

"And isn't that what every dam looks for in a husband?" Amara laughed, loving how smitten her friend appeared to be.

"Now shush!" the blonde insisted. "I would like to think I value more than his brawn. He has a brain too, you know."

"As well as a fine body and good-looking face to go along with it." This time Amara had to dodge the pillow Réann chucked in her direction over her jibe. But it had been worth it.

"You make me sound so shallow," Réann huffed. "But I just can't stop thinking of how Dwalin looked, all steel-eyed and battle ready. It turned my insides to mush."

"Yep, it's official," the young maid said, reaching up and placing her hand on Réann's forehead. "You've caught the fever. Soon it will have consumed you."

"What fever? I feel fine," she protested, batting at her friend's hand.

"The love fever," Amara explained. "You have all the symptoms. Thus, it's only a matter of time before you'll willingly become his bride."

"His bride? He hasn't even asked me!" Réann stated in shock.

"Yet!" she said with a wink. "He hasn't asked you _yet!_ Now, let's decide what you'll wear to visit the king of Dale. You can't go meeting royalty in just_ any_ old outfit."

As it turned out, they decided that she should wear her trousers again, but also bring a suitable skirt to change into once she arrived. Before parting earlier that day, she and Dwalin had agreed to meet on the battlement in their usual spot at nightfall the next evening. That way, she could not only send another letter to her father, but they could leave for Dale from there. Thus, with everything she could do to further their plan now accomplished, she sat down and began to pen her message to her adad.

.

.

"Do you think he can manage to get some?" Kili asked, giving Nori a worried look. The three dwarrow had met in the thief's chambers the following day, all prepared to somehow turn Kili into the imaginary Galin.

"I have complete faith in our old friend Bofur," the former thief stated firmly, leaning back in his chair as he kept his eye on his chamber door. "He'll get it and be here any moment. They all will."

"I hope he brings enough," Kili said, pulling at a strand of his long dark hair and eyeing it skeptically.

"You worry too much," Nori groused.

"And _you_ don't worry enough," Fili chided, pausing for a moment where he had been pacing a path in Nori's stone floor. "We have less than two hours before I'm to meet Réann. This better work."

"You know, for a future king, you sure do fret a lot," Nori grumped. "And just think of how amazing this will all be when this does work! It'll be a tale to tell, that's for sure."

"A tale we _can't_ tell…not to anyone!" Fili reminded him. "Or my goose is cooked and Réann could get in serious trouble. I'm already regretting allowing you to tell as many of the others as you have!"

"But without them, my master plan would never work," Nori pointed out.

Just then a knock at the door halted them all. Going over, Nori opened it a crack, peeking out to see who it was. Yet instead of Bofur, it was Ori.

"Ah, Ori…also right on time," he grinned, letting his younger brother inside. "Did you get it?"

"Right here," the young dwarrow beamed, holding up a small trunk. "It's a good thing I was in charge of cleaning out the craft rooms last month and found these leftovers from the days before the dragon came. I had no idea they used to put on such extravagant plays and things for entertainment. I hope we can start that up again soon."

"Oh, I think your help in this will go a long way in getting our future king here to instigate such things," Nori winked, watching as Fili rolled his eyes.

"What's he got?" Kili asked, coming over to peek inside the box the scribe carried.

"Beards! As well as other items an actor might need when playing a part," Ori explained. "Long beards, short beards, and mustaches of all sizes as well. I have brown ones, white ones, and even a bunch of bushy eyebrows. Not to mention lots of glue to stick them on with."

"Glue?" he balked, reaching up and touching his own eyebrows, having always liked them just the way they were. "This better not be permanent!"

"Of course not. It'll all come off with a bit of soap and water," Nori assured him. "Now, sit down and let my brother work his magic on you."

As Kili took his seat and Ori began to try different disguises on him, there came a second knock at the door. This time it _was_ Bofur, with a large clay pot in his hands.

"I got it!" he announced. "And Bombur was none the wiser."

"I'll make a thief out of you yet," Nori chuckled, pointing to where his friend could set the container down.

"What's that?" Fili asked, peering into it with curiosity.

"Flour," Bofur informed him.

Fili turned to Nori and eyed him skeptically.

"And you couldn't manage to steal a little bit of flour yourself? You had to enlist Bofur to do it? What kind of sneak are you?"

"One with a reputation, it would seem," he huffed. "If I showed up in the kitchens, Bombur would be suspicious the moment I set foot inside. He would watch me like a hawk and then I'd get nowhere. But if his _brother_ comes in, simply to say hello and visit a bit, what's so odd about that? And, I'll have you know that this isn't just _any_ kind of flour…it's Hobbit flour, shipped in from the Shire, where they grind it so fine you would think you're touching snow itself."

"And we need this why?" Fili asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you say to bake a cake, I'll throttle you."

"No! It's to put white streaks in Kili's hair," Nori explained.

"This is the clingiest flour you'll find too," Bofur added. "Once Bombur sneezed, blowing a bunch of this into his face, and he looked a hundred years older for the rest of the day until he could find the time to take a bath and wash it all out. It will age Kili perfectly and stay put all evening."

Fili still looked skeptical, but he only shrugged and let the three dwarrow keep working. Ori did a fine job attaching the fake beard, mustache, and eyebrows, and even brushed on a thin layer of egg whites over his cheeks and next to his eyes.

"Ewww, that feels cold and slimy!" Kili protested.

"Yes, but when it dries, it will make your skin look a bit more wrinkly," he explained. "You'll appear older in no time."

Once the fake hair was in place, and his skin looked suitably wrinkled, the flour was applied, turning every chosen strand white as snow. Even Fili was starting to believe they might just pull this off, when a third knock at the door announced another visitor.

"Oin!" Nori greeted, welcoming the old healer inside. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, I won't be letting you administer _this _without medical supervision," the aged healer huffed, holding up a small bottle of green liquid.

"What are you going to pour that on?" Kili questioned, sounding rather nervous.

"Not pour it _on_ you, Lad," Oin chuckled. "Pour it _in_ you."

"What on Middle Earth for?" he squawked, covering his mouth with his hand for protection.

"It's nothing lethal," Nori stated, looking at Kili as if he were a little dwarfling refusing to take his medicine. "It's a throat tonic. But instead of making your voice better, it will roughen it up for the night. Makes you sound older than you are. It's perfectly harmless."

"As long as administered in the correct dose," Oin pointed out. "And that's why I'm here. To see that it's done properly."

"Does it taste horrible?" Ori questioned, having long insisted that anything green always tasted bad when it went in your mouth.

"Don't know…I've never tried it myself," Oin said with a shrug. "Guess Kili can tell us after the fact."

"OH NO!" the now elderly-looking dwarf prince protested, leaping up and backing away from the healer. "I'm not going to be your test subject! You keep that vile concoction away from me."

"If you want to go to Dale and pretend to be Fili's older brother, then you'll have to take it," Nori threatened. "Otherwise, I'll down the stuff myself, let them put _me_ in that get-up, and take your place."

This caused Kili to simmer down, the young dwarf thinking over his options. On one hand, he hated the idea of drinking anything icky. But on the other, he _really_ wanted to go and watch Fili interact with his lady-love. In the end, he gave a heavy sigh and reached for the bottle.

"Just a small sip," Oin warned. "It should last for about six hours, then your voice will return to normal."

Kili nodded, shut his eyes and took a small sip, cringing as he felt it slide down his throat. Yet after a moment, he actually smiled.

"Hey, that tasted like honey," he said, grinning at the others. "Sure I can't have more?"

"Not unless you want to croak like an old toad for a week," Oin huffed, taking the bottle from him and re-corking it. "You've had plenty for what you wish to accomplish."

"How long will it take to start working?" Kili asked. Yet before he could even finish his sentence, they could all hear his voice grow deeper.

"I'd say right away, Naddith," Fili laughed, feeling as if the disguise was now complete. Not only did Kili _look_ like an older version of himself, but he _sounded_ more mature as well. Now if he could only _act_ mature, they would be set. "You know, if I just saw you at a glance, I might actually think you _were_ Thorin!"

"So, is it good enough to fool Réann into believing I'm your Nadad?" Kili asked, his deeper voice shocking even himself.

"I think you could fool Amad!" Fili assured him. "I'd say your disguise is perfect…just as long as you don't blow it with your big mouth."

"Show some respect to your older brother!" Kili ordered, taking on a stern glower. "I won't have you sassing me, Naddith."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, finding the whole situation extremely comical…and rather convincing. They just might be able to pull this off after all.

.

.

Réann had arrived early to the alcove, and pulling out her little whistle, she gave it a few puffs. It wasn't long before the great white snowy owl she knew so well came out of the night and greeted it's mistress with a welcoming hoot or two.

"You never fail me, old friend," Réann grinned, piling the food she had brought on the ledge and stroking his feathers affectionately. When her new letter for her father had been attached, she sat back and watched Jareth eat, waiting for Dwalin to come fetch her as they had planned.

It didn't take long before his blond head poked in, scanning from side to side until he spotted her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Réann grinned, giving Jareth a quick word of farewell. "Are you sure we can get out of the mountain unnoticed?"

"Nori assured me he has an idea," Fili told her, offering her his arm. "Now, put your hood up and try not to act suspicious."

"I will if you will," she nodded, watching as he too covered his features, before the two slipped silently out of the alcove.

Kili, and Nori were waiting for them in one of the empty passageways that led to the west side of the mountain.

"Réann, this is my older brother, Galin," Fili introduced, watching as Kili greeted her with a wide smile.

"A pleasure my dear," the pretend Galin assured her, taking her hand in his and patting it affectionately, as a more mature dwarrow might do. "You're such a pretty little thing, just like my naddith said."

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Réann smiled, already liking Dwalin's brother a great deal.

"And this is Nori," Fili continued.

"Ah, yes, my maid's ardent admirer," Réann laughed, reaching out to shake his hand. "And the covert deliverer of letters, I believe."

"Guilty as charged," Nori grinned, appreciating her sassy nature. "But all in the line of duty, I assure you."

"Just as sneaking us out of Erebor and into Dale is part of your duty?" she questioned.

"Oh, no! This is purely for _my_ amusement," the dwarf with the oddly pointed hairdo insisted. "That, and without my help, the three of you would never make it out of here undetected."

"Then you have our thanks, Master Nori," Réann complimented, enjoying the comradery the three males seemed to share.

"Don't go thanking him yet," Fili broke in. "At least not until he's managed to accomplish his task."

"Then watch and learn, Lad," Nori said confidently. "Watch and learn."

And heading off, he led them through a few tunnels and up a set of stairs until at last they came to a very familiar passageway.

"You're taking us out through the secret entrance!" Fili chuckled. "Why on earth didn't I think of that?"

"Because if you had, you wouldn't have needed me," Nori pointed out. "Now come, we mustn't keep King Bard waiting."

When they finally arrived at the door, Bofur and Ori were already there waiting for them, both giving a warm smile at the sight of Réann.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, My Lady," the hatted miner welcomed, giving her a polite bow. "Bofur, at your service."

"And Ori…also at your service," the younger dwarf introduce himself in a shy voice.

"Just as I'm at yours and your families," Réann responded in traditional dwarf fashion. "And after this, even more so, I imagine." She then turned to Dwalin, looking at him curiously. "But what is this about a secret entrance?"

"It's how we entered the mountain when the dragon was still in residence," he told her, the group moving forward and watching as Bofur and Ori tripped the secret lever that opened the invisible door ahead of them. A whoosh of air accompanied the sound of grinding stone, and suddenly the night sky was visible through a doorway, causing Réann to gasp. "It's easy to open it from the _inside,_ but you can only access the door from the _outside_ on Durin's Day, and only if you have the key."

"Which is why I'll be waiting on the outside of the door for you to come back, with Ori remaining here on the inside, to let us all back in," Bofur explained.

"And how are we supposed to get down?" Kili asked, looking over the ledge. "You don't expect a dwarf of my age to go scaling the side of a mountain in the dark, do you? As I recall…it's a long way down."

"Does no one have an ounce of faith in me?" Nori huffed.

"I do," Réann spoke up, raising her hand with a smile. "So far, you haven't let me down once."

"Thank you, Lass," Nori told her with a look of gratitude. "Now, if you could only get these others to share the same opinion." And as if to prove his point, he walked over to the end of the ledge and pointed to an odd-looking wood and rope contraption swinging an inch or two away. "This is how we will be getting both down, and then back up, the side of the mountain. No climbing up the hidden stairs for us, no sir. We'll be going in style."

"Is it safe?" Fili questioned, eyeing the thing skeptically.

"As safe as your Amad's arms," Nori assured them. "Now, climb on, and let's get going. If I recall, Sigrid makes the most delicious rolls and I want to get there before they have a chance to get cold."

Fili and Kili still held back, but Réann all but leapt forward, eager to try out Nori's mountain scaling device. When the two princes saw there was no getting out of it, they too climbed aboard, holding on tightly as if their lives depended on it.

"Now what, Master Nori?" Réann asked, excited to see it in action.

"Now we go down, Lass," he grinned, signaling for Bofur to begin lowering the rope that attached the wooden platform to the pulley lodged in the rock face above them. And with a slight jerk, they began to descend slowly, with Nori guiding it skillfully so they didn't bump or scrape along the way.

Once they were on the ground, much to Fili and Kili's relief, their next question was answered by the sight of the four ponies waiting nearby. Apparently, they wouldn't be _walking_ to Dale. Nori truly had thought of everything.

"With your permission, My Lady," the former thief offered, bending over and lacing his fingers together in order to help her into the saddle.

"It would be greatly appreciated," she smiled back, accepting his help and finding herself quickly seated with the reins in her hands.

Nori then turned to mount his own pony but stopped short when Fili gave him a stern glare. Leaning in so that Réann wouldn't hear, the blond prince whispered a warning.

"Just because you've managed to impress everyone so far with your skills, don't go thinking you can swoop in and steal my lass away, old friend," he hissed. "I'm watching you."

"Duly noted," Nori grinned widely. "And the fact that you imagine me so much of a threat that you feel the need to try and intimidate me, well I'll take _that _as a compliment."

"Take it however you want, just remember…Réann is mine," Fili warned.

"Whatever you say, My Prince," Nori laughed, heading for his own pony with a wicked grin on his face. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Yeah! You better watch yourself Nori, or Fili...er...Dwalin will take your head off. ha ha.**

**And it looks like Nori was able to pull it off after all, not only making Kili look and sound older, but finding a way out of the mountain with none being the wiser. He should be getting paid over time.**

**Next is the trip to Dale and fun with Bard and his family. Sure hope no one lets something slip. ha ha.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Travelbug:** I do like a very full chapter...one that keeps you on your toes. No, I think this is just Bards way of having fun. It gets dull being a king now and then. Nope, Bard knows that Réann has no idea who 'Dwalin' really is. He just knows that the dams were not to be out and about, and they are breaking the rules by her not staying sequestered. That fact that she's seeing another dwarf as well only adds to the naughtiness. Your prediction was correct...he ended up enlisting a LOT of help on this one, but Kili was not about to let anyone else play HIS role...he wanted to be part of the fun too. A little bit more fun and then the reveal will come, I promise. Thanks for the kind, and long, review! T.O.W.G.

**Emrfangirl:** Bard's a little stinker. But he's a fun character too. Kili is looking forward to being a 'Nadad' for sure. I thought it was time that Réann got to see Fili in action, being all hot and studly and defending her like that. Now she's putty in his hands. ha ha.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

**Chapter 13**

**~X~**

* * *

The journey to Dale was rather uneventful, yet Réann enjoyed it immensely. For other than their ill-fated ride in the woods, which ended rather abruptly, this was the first time she had been out of the mountain. And getting to see a city of men was definitely something she was going to be writing home about.

The walls were impressive, yet with Erebor as its neighbor, she could only imagine that the dwarves had a hand in their construction. And while many of the citizens had already retired for the evening, as they rode through the streets, the few people they encountered seemed very friendly, even waving to them as they passed. Granted, she and Dwalin had raised their hoods in order to conceal their identity, but Nori and Galin returned the gestures with eagerness and wide smiles.

Before Réann had a chance to take it all in, they arrived at King Bard's keep, a strikingly tall building of sturdy construction, as well as ornate decorative carvings. It was nothing overly fancy, but it certainly fit the personality of the man she had met in the woods the previous day. They had hardly dismounted when the large front doors opened, and there stood the king himself, hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

"Commander Dwalin, I see you made it after all," he laughed. "And Lady Réann, I'm so delighted you could come as well."

_"As if we had a choice,"_ Fili mumbled quietly to himself as he took Réann's hand and made their way up the steps. "And as you requested, I brought along my brother…_Galin._ You do recall him, do you not?" Fili could tell that Bard was easily managing to keep up with each new aspect of the ruse being thrown at him, thus he gave the disguised Kili a seamless nod in greeting.

"Ah, yes, Master Galin," he said, barely recognizing his old friend Kili beneath his disguise. "My children will be pleased that you have come to visit. It's been far too long."

"Yes, I agree," Kili nodded, reaching behind to place his palm on his lower back, acting as if he were suffering from sore muscles. "Yet, at my advancing age, it's difficult for me to ride such distances these days. Still, I count a visit to the King of Dale as a privilege, aches and pains be damned."

Fili could tell that Bard just about lost his composure, having to cover his mouth with his hand in order not to burst out laughing. He had to hand it to Kili, for his younger brother was taking on his role with gusto.

"And who else have you brought with you, Master Dwalin?" Bard inquired, eyeing Nori skeptically, not quite sure what name _he_ might be going by.

"What? You don't recognize me, Your Majesty?" the former thief asked in mock alarm. "And after all we went through; I would have hoped you would have remembered your good friend Nori."

"Ah, yes, Nori," Bard nodded. "Forgive me. For the light out here is dim, and my eyes are not what they used to be. Please, all of you come inside."

Fili was now finding this more amusing than he had thought it might be, for to hear Bard forced to bring his eyesight into question – being the most skilled bowman around – did indeed have its merits.

"King Bard," Réann broke in, reluctant to enter his home while still wearing the trousers she had come in. "Is there perhaps a place I might change? I didn't wish to wrinkle my skirt during the trip, and I would very much like to freshen up and redress before enjoying your fine hospitality."

"Of course, my dear," he nodded, ushering them all into the entryway before asking one of his female servants to escort Réann to where she could tidy up and dress.

Once she was out of earshot, he all but rushed them into the main living area, where they found Bain, Sigrid and Tilda waiting anxiously.

"Now, before Mistress Réann comes in, we need to go over a few things," he warned his children. "As I said, Fili is to be called _Dwalin_ this evening. And it would appear that Kili is now someone called _Galin_." Here he gestured to the dark-haired prince, who at this moment looked very little like himself, and a great deal like Thorin.

"That's right," Kili grinned. "I'm Galin, son of Fundin, older brother to Dwalin." He then gestured to their third companion. "And he's just plain old Nori."

"_Plain old_ _Nori?"_ the offended dwarf balked. "I've never been _plain old_ anything in my life."

"Of course not, Master Nori!" Tilda stated, standing up and rushing over to give him a hug. "You're the very best spy and thief ever!"

"Awww, at last a lass who appreciates my special skill-set," he beamed, patting her head affectionately.

"I think we all appreciate your talents, Master Nori," Bard told him, giving Tilda a worried look. "However, I have to say I do hope my daughter doesn't admire your profession so greatly that she chooses to follow in your footsteps."

This had everyone laughing, with both Bain and Sigrid also rising to greet their dear friends. Each one promised to keep up the ruse for the evening, all eager to meet the dam that had prompted all this.

"Kili…er, I mean,_ Galin_," Bain said, circling the dwarf with an impressed look. "However did you manage such a thing?"

"A bit of fake hair, some glue, a sprinkle of flour…and some odd concoction that Oin gave me to age my voice," he explained, proudly gesturing to each item as he spoke. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Very!" Sigrid nodded, reaching out and touching his beard gently, giggling when Kili pretended to try and bite her fingers when they got too close to his mouth. "I think you look very handsome this way, Master Galin. Very handsome indeed."

"Well, maybe one day, when he grows up good and proper, he might actually _get_ an impressive beard like that," Fili joked, receiving a scathing glare from his Naddith.

"Again, show your elders some respect, you rude orc!" Kili scolded, shaking his finger at his brother. "Or my letting the cat out of the bag won't be an _accident,_ if you know what I mean."

"All right, all right," Fili surrendered, holding up his hands. "I'll be good if you will." And when they all heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, he added. "And now's the time for us_ all_ to behave…got it!"

With a chorus of agreements and nods of understanding, everyone turned to face the doorway, watching as a lovely golden-haired dwarrowdam entered the room.

"Sigrid, Bain and Tilda, may I introduce to you, the Lady Réann from the Grey Mountains. An honored guest of King Thorin's, and ours as well this evening," Bard stated.

"You are most welcome, Réann," Sigrid greeted, stepping forward and taking her hands in hers and pulling her forward into their circle. "Any friend of Dwalin's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you very much," Réann beamed, already feeling at ease around the king's family. "I can't wait to get to know you all better, and perhaps learn a few things about my companions here tonight. I'm certain that you all have many amusing stories you could tell me about them."

"Do we ever!" Bain barked out with a laugh. "Just wait till you hear the one about how Dwalin crawled out of our toilet the first time he visited our home in Lake Town!"

"Oh, for the love of Mahal…must you always tell _that_ story?" Fili moaned, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. This was going to be a very long night.

.

.

As it turned out, between the good food, the infectious laughter, and excellent company, the evening went by very quickly…almost too quickly for Fili's taste. For here he was in his element, able to talk, joke, and share tales…all with Réann by his side. For once he was not being forced to keep the two of them hidden away, or on constant alert should anyone discover them. She also seemed to enjoy the more relaxed environment, and Fili had never seen her smile or laugh so much in all the time he'd known her. Réann was truly a breath of fresh air and he couldn't help but want to keep things this way forever.

"And then, Bard here had them drop an entire load of fish onto his barge, filling up the barrels we were hiding in!" Kili was telling Réann, the poor lass now almost doubled over with laughter. "So, there we were, up to our beards in dead herring, and we couldn't say a single word of protest for fear of being discovered. To this day I still can't stand the feel of a slimy fish in my hands…or anywhere else for that matter. It's a wonder I can still stomach to eat the slippery things."

"Oh, please stop!" Réann gasped, tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks. "I swear I'll suffocate from being unable to catch my breath. And here we back in the Grey Mountains only believe King Thorin's quest to have been one of pure seriousness. If only they could hear half of this!"

"Now don't go ruining our stellar reputations," Fili warned her jokingly. "Can't have everyone knowing that most of what took place was purely by accident."

"Or that if not for the skill of a Hobbit, most of it wouldn't have come to pass at all," Nori added. "I sure miss our furry-footed friend."

"I would have dearly loved to have met this Bilbo Baggins," Réann wished out loud. "He sounds like an exceptional creature, and marvelous traveling companion."

"That he was," Kili nodded. "And perhaps the next time he comes to visit Erebor, you can make his acquaintance."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Réann said sadly. "For the remaining dams will be sent home as soon as the prince chooses his bride, so I fear my chances of doing so will be slim to none." Here she couldn't help but glance at her blond companion with hopeful eyes, though she quickly schooled her actions, fearing others might catch on.

Her telling words seemed to silence most everyone there, with only young Tilda eyeing everyone in confusion.

"Why would you be going home after Prince Fili chooses a bride," she questioned, causing several of the adults to look at her, fearing she might be about to say something detrimental. "I mean, aren't _you _one of the candidates? What if he chooses you?"

"I…I highly doubt that he will find _me_ worthy of such an honor," Réann stammered, doing her best to sound diplomatic. "I mean, he has so many other fine lasses to pick from."

"Well, from where I sit, I see no better choice then you, dear lady," Bard interjected. "The prince would be a fool not to make you his queen." Here he let his gaze drift knowingly to Fili. "Unless, of course, it be your wish to pursue _another?"_

"I just don't believe I'm queen material," Réann answered with a blush, purposefully looking everywhere but the eyes of the dwarrow beside her.

"I never thought I was cut out to be a princess either," Tilda broke in. "Yet look at me now, forced to wear fancy dresses, curtsy till my knees ache, and not allowed to lift a finger to help out in my own house." At this she stopped, suddenly not sure if she was trying to convince Réann that it was a good thing…or a bad one.

"Tilda is right," Sigrid added, saving her little sister from speaking further. "One can never truly dictate their own futures, often duty and honor are thrust upon us. Still, at other times, your destiny comes in disguise, with you thinking its one thing but turning out to be another entirely. Never discount fate…or turn away from love, Lady Réann. It might just be staring you in the face without you knowing it."

Here Fili tore his eyes off of Réann, not wanting her to look up suddenly and see him staring right at her. That would be far too telling. Yet, he knew without a doubt that it _was_ love he felt for his Grey Mountain lass, the true and pure kind that would last forever. His heart called to hers, telling him that she was his One, and nothing could ever persuade him otherwise. Oh, he _would_ be choosing a bride soon, and it _would_ be Réann. He would have her…or no other.

Just then, the time piece on the King's mantel chimed the hour, giving Kili the perfect excuse to end this line of conversation. He had been watching his brother all evening, loving just how happy he seemed in Réann's company. For the longest time, Kili had feared his Nadad would be trapped in a loveless marriage, forced to spend the rest of his life with a dam he couldn't respect. Yet, now his only concern was that she might learn the truth about Fili's ruse and reject him because of it. Well, that couldn't happen, and he was determined to do all he could to prevent it…including getting them out of here before something was said that ruined everything.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" he gasped. "We best be heading back before Bofur and Ori decide we got lost and leave their post at the secret door."

"Yes, you're right," Nori nodded, also having noticed how the conversation had turned uncomfortably real in a hurry. "As much as we hate to part such delightful company, all good things must come to an end."

"Well, we do hope you all can come again soon," Bard offered, realizing just what had prompted the end of their pleasant conversation. "We've had a great time and thank you all for coming."

"It was our pleasure," Fili assured him, and finding that he meant it. He looked forward to more easy times like these, when everyone could just be themselves…not counting the fact that he was pretending to be Dwalin and his brother currently looked a hundred years older. "We must do it again."

"And soon," Bard agreed, everyone standing up and escorting them to the door. He paused at the entrance, looking over at Réann. "Did you wish to change back into your riding clothes, Lady?"

"No need," she grinned, having fully recovered from how uncomfortable she had become when discussing her possible matchup with the prince. Here she reached down and unbuttoned something at her waist, with her full skirt easily being removed, showing that she still wore her trousers underneath. "I'm all set."

This had both Sigrid and Tilda begging her for the pattern for such a garment. The two princesses hated the fact that they were forced to dress as ladies befitting their station and missed the practicality of trousers when riding.

"Do give my regards to your king." Bard continued as they all stepped outside. But then he stopped, giving it some thought. "Unless by doing so you might give yourselves away…then don't bother."

"I'm sure you will have future opportunities to give King Thorin your regards in person," Kili assured him, taking the reins from the young man holding them. "Until then, we bid you good night."

"Safe journey," Sigrid called, with each of them waving goodbye as the four dwarves rode down the street and towards the city gates.

.

.

* * *

"Well, that was rather fun," Nori said proudly as they exited the gates of Dale, sounding as if he had orchestrated the whole evening himself.

"It was indeed," Réann agreed. "And who knew that you three…as well as the rest of your company, had run into so much trouble on your way to kill a dragon. One would have thought that would have been the hard part, but just getting there was an adventure in itself."

"Well, every good tale must have a beginning, a middle, and an end," Fili reminded her. "You can't just skip to the part where 'they all lived happily ever after', can you?"

"It would certainly cause less heart ache and trouble," she told him, sounding far more serious than she intended.

"And a great deal less embarrassment, too!" Nori added, laughing merrily. "And believe me, we never even scratched the surface of stories surrounding our travels. Galin here never got a chance to mention the trouble we had in the troll cave…or his slight mix up with the elves in Rivendell. Apparently, his eyesight is fading so much, he couldn't tell a lad from a lass!"

"HEY!" Kili balked. "It's not my fault they all have such creamy skin and high cheekbones, not to mention the long hair!"

At this the other three broke out in laughter, which launched an entirely new set of stories surrounding their adventure, keeping them well entertained all the way back to Erebor.

.

.

Nori led the group back to the base of the mountain, where his wench and pulley device still waited. He helped the three aboard and signaled to Bofur above to start pulling them up, while he took the ponies back around to the stables. He told them not to worry, that he could slip the mounts back inside unseen just as easily as he had taken them out in the first place.

Once they were back above on the ledge, Ori opened the door from the inside, ushering them all back inside. This was where they parted ways, with Kili, Ori and Bofur heading in one direction, while Fili said he would see that Réann made it back to the Lady's Chambers safely.

It took a while to circumnavigate the mountain, avoiding all patrols and miscellaneous dwarves milling around at that time of night, but they made it to the hall outside Réann's quarters at last. Peeking around the corner, he saw two of the dwarrowdams standing guard outside the doors, ready to turn any and all away that didn't belong within.

"Are you sure you can get back in without anyone getting suspicious?" Fili questioned, not wanting her to get caught now, after all the trouble they went through already.

"They don't even give us maids a second look," Réann assured him. "And thankfully, they rotate the guards often enough that they've never quite figured out what any of us look like…or our maids."

"Good," Fili smiled. He then gave a cautious look to the left and right, making sure that no one was nearby to see them. "Would it be unacceptable for me to ask if I might kiss you goodnight?"

"Bold perhaps…but not unacceptable," she grinned, having hoped he would indeed ask exactly that. And tipping her chin up so he might have easy access to her lips, she made no protest when he brought his down on hers.

It was a simple kiss, not of the same urgency they shared back in the forest, but full of meaning, nonetheless. It proved their relationship was growing, evolving into something familiar, and Fili loved the way it made him feel. It felt natural and right, something that would last the ages. He couldn't wait until they wouldn't have to part at night, but instead, share their kisses as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Good night, my handsome warrior," Réann told him, once the kiss had ended. "Sleep well."

"I will," he grinned. "For my dreams shall all be of you."

And with one final longing look, she backed away, turning the corner reluctantly as she headed for her chambers.

Fili stood there listening until he heard the guards give her admittance, not saying a word that would alert him to her being found out. When all was quiet once again, he made his way back to his own quarters, with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

.

.

He found Kili sitting in the middle of his room with Ori, Bofur, and Nori, all crowded around, attempting to get the fake facial hair off of him.

"I thought you said it would come off with soap and water!" his younger brother squawked, tugging at the beard anxiously.

"That's what I was told," Ori said in a nervous tone. "Here, let's try just a bit more soap." And reaching up he took the bar in his hand and began to work up a frothy lather all over the beard and mustache glued to Kili's face.

"Careful! You're getting it in my mouth!" the young prince sputtered, spitting out soap bubbles.

"Just think of this as punishment for all the times your mother caught you using foul speech," Bofur laughed. "I know my amad washed out my mouth more than a few times when I was a lad."

"There!" Ori said triumphantly. "See, it's starting to loosen. Give me a few more minutes and you should be hairless once again."

"Hey! I_ have_ facial hair!" And as they began to pull harder on the fake one, he squawked even louder. "And I'd like to keep what's mine attached to my face, thank you very much!"

"First you want it off, now you want to keep it on! Make up your mind, Kili," Nori chided him, still grinning from ear to ear.

At last, the beard, mustache, and eyebrows were safely removed, and his face completely cleansed of the egg-white wash. And other than the grey streaks in his hair, which he insisted on washing out on his own, Kili was back to normal. Thanking the three for all their help, Fili saw them to the door and wished them a pleasant evening. When it was just him and his brother at last, the blond prince fell into a chair with a sigh.

"Was that a happy sigh?" Kili asked, though he already knew the answer. "Did you get a kiss goodnight?"

"Aye, that I did," Fili grinned. "The first of many, if I have any say in the matter." His expression then turned to one of worry. "But what if she won't have anything to do with me when she finds out? What if I've already sabotaged the whole thing by lying to her about who I truly am? Oh, if I could only go back in time, I would shout it to the mountain top who I truly am, and never have lied to her in the first place."

"You can't turn back the clock, Nadad," Kili told him sadly. "You can only continue on, and hope when you do fess up, she'll understand. But if you ask me, she's so head over heels for you now, she won't care if she found out you were the king himself. You say you love the lass…then have some faith in her, will you. And don't go admitting defeat before the battle is over."

"You're right," Fili agreed. "I need to have faith. I will win the lass, of this I swear. Because if not…well, I don't know what I'd do then."

"We'll figure it out together, Brother," Kili swore. "I promise."

* * *

**There you go! One dinner in Dale down and no cats were let out of any bags. There was a lot of funny stories tossed about though, so that was fun.**

**Fili is really worried now. He knows he screwed up and must pay the piper before he can claim his love.**

**Next chapter...Dola arrives from the Blue Mountains! The beginning of the end for Fili's ruse. ha ha.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Ash: (3)** Thanks for joining us! Yep, a loveable doof, that's our Fili. Males have a harder time coming clean and saying they're sorry. Fili is my favorite dwarf - as you can see from all six of my Fili stories, so I can't help but write about him! **(5)** Who is quite likeable? Or are you just saying the story is in general? Either way, I'm happy. **(8)** I wish I had the time and talent to draw...I used to, but it's been so long I bet I forgot how. That and I'm my worst critic so I would never think I did Fili justice. So good for you for taking the time to do so. A brooding Fili is sexy! **(12)** Oh, of course everything will blow up in his face...eventually. But I promise it won't leave any lasting scars. As for future works from me, at the moment I've been kind of pulled away from the Hobbit Forum and over to the **Mandalorian** forum. **Baby Yoda** has stolen my heart, and Mando's pretty hot too. So I'm writing a story about them that I hope to be posting once I've got enough chapters under my belt. But you never know if and when I'll be back to Middle Earth...or to the **Phantom of the Opera** forum (I write over there under the name FantomPhan33). I do tend to jump around and follow my muse.

**Ash: (For A Different Kind of Thirst)** \- I'm glad you found this story wholesome and cute. Fili is ALWAYS a gem! ha ha. I've often thought about 'filing off the cereal numbers' so to speak and publishing some of these as original stories, but that's a lot of work. I hope to do so with Enthralled though, for it being a Viking story, it would be far easier than one of the Dwarf ones. Thanks for the encouragement on that. **(For Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed)** You've read most of my works? Which ones? I've seen reviews on three so far - Leaving Little Son of Durin and Enthralled as the last two. It's the size that's holding you back, isn't it. They are both very daunting. ha ha. I'm so happy you like my characters, writing style and plots. That's very kind of you to say. I have to give a lot of the credit to my beta readers for helping me catch all my little boo-boos...though even they miss one or two at times as a few have snuck through to posting. Thanks for loving the Fili - he appreciates your support. :)

**Emrfangirl:** Nori has a whole bag of tricks, some even he doesn't know about yet (since he stole them probably). As you can see, they did indeed make it through the whole evening without anyone spilling the beans. Good for them. Glad you are not worried about Nori and Reann. Nope, there's now way she would drop her dwarf now. ha ha.

**Travelbug:** Nori's plans are never simple...that's what makes them so much fun...and work! Glad you liked the use of the secret entrance...I say it has been highly underused thus far. And Kili didn't want to miss out on the fun, and would have pouted something fierce if he had been replaced as Fili's brother in any form. I think the more dwarves involved, the more fun it is. As you saw, ALL of Bard's kids got in the act, and no one spilled the beans either. Thanks for the kind review, and as you saw in my Author's notes...Dola is arriving in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

**Chapter 14**

**~X~**

* * *

The following day, Réann was called to the community room in the Lady's Chambers, surprised to find two new dams waiting there. They was surrounded by the other five, each peppering them with questions - all except Feren, who stood off to the side keeping silent.

"And _you_ must be the seventh candidate? Réann of the Grey Mountains?" the older dark-haired dam spoke up when she caught sight of her.

"Yes, My Lady," Réann answered, giving a polite curtsy in greeting.

"I am Princess Dis, and this is Dola, from the Blue Mountains," Dis introduced. Here the other newcomer, a very stout looking auburn-haired lass gave her a cordial nod of her head. "It is a great pleasure to meet you all, and I look forward to getting to know each of you before my son is expected to choose."

"So, does this mean we get to meet with Prince Fili at last?" Mirev asked in a demanding tone. "So far I feel we've just been wasting our time, being cooped up in here."

"Yes. Now that all seven of you are in residence, we will be setting up times for you each to meet with the prince," Dis told Mirev, her tone revealing her immediate dislike for the forward Firebeard lass. "But until then, I do hope you will make the Lady Dola welcome. It has been a very long journey and I'm sure she would like to see her chambers and freshen up."

"Of course, Your Highness," Jorhild smiled, stepping forward and linking arms with the newest dam. "We'll see that she fits right in."

"That's very kind of you," Dis nodded, glad to see that at least some of the lasses had some manners. "However, if you will excuse me, I must go meet with the king. I will be seeing you all later." And with a curt nod, she left the room, leaving the seven dams alone to get acquainted.

Sadly, though hardly surprising, the moment the door shut, both Mirev and Gorta turned and disappeared into their private chambers without a word. Feren too slipped away, though not in the insulting manner of the other two dams. This left Jorhild, Estur, and Réann alone with Dola.

"Well, I see _they're_ not very sociable," the pretty auburn-haired dam chuckled.

"Unfortunately, no," Réann confirmed. "Yet, we're happy you're here, and as the princess instructed, we intend to make you feel welcome."

"That's very nice of you, especially considering that we're all in competition for the same thing…Prince Fili's hand," Dola pointed out.

"Nonsense," Estur chided, picking up the Blue Mountain lass' bag. "Each of us has as good a chance as the next. So no sense in us not being at least civil, right?"

"Agreed," Jorhild smiled, now guiding Dola to the room that had been left for her.

Réann followed along, wanting to learn more of this new dam who already shared a close acquaintance with Fili's mother. Perhaps this familiarity might work in Dola's favor, for a mother's recommendation could go a long way in swaying her son's choice. She seemed nice enough so far, and hadn't taken offense to Mirev and Gorta's rebuff, even though she had every right to.

Once Dola was shown inside, and had a moment to look around, the other two dams went to leave.

"You missed breakfast I fear," Estur told the lass, pausing at the door. "But lunch will be served soon, and dinner will be at eight bells. And don't worry, the cook here is amazing!" And with a friendly wave, she followed Jorhild out.

"I heard that Bombur is the one manning the kitchens now days," Dola grinned, making her way into her sleeping chamber. "And I have to agree with her, he is a very fine cook indeed. Always has been."

"You're familiar with Bombur, of Thorin's original company?" Réann asked, following Dola in hopes that she might elaborate.

"Of course," she smiled, pulling out a few of her things and placing them in the dresser that stood against the wall. "I grew up in Ered Luin, I've known most of them since I was a wee little lass. Bombur is from the Broadbeam clan, as well as his brother and cousin, but they've always been loyal to King Thorin, as well as his grandfather before him."

"Then you must know Prince Fili as well," she surmised.

"Since we were dwarflings," Dola nodded, then stopping, she turned and gave Réann a suspicious glance. "Though I hardly think it fair I tell you anything about him that might tip the scales in your favor."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant at all," Réann was quick to assure her. "I wasn't looking for inside information to _attract_ him." At this her eyes grew wide and she held up her hands in protest. "Not that I don't _want_ to attract him…I mean, who wouldn't, right? I would be a fool to try and sabotage my chances." By now Réann felt like she was up to her neck and drowning, and covering her face with her hands she took a deep breath. "Just forget I said anything. I don't know what I'm saying in fact, and I think I've gone insane." And where Réann assumed that Dola would toss her out on her ear, just to get such a crazy dam away from her, instead, she burst out laughing.

"You don't _want_ to marry Prince Fili…do you!" Dola accused, sounding very amused by the whole thing. "Why not?"

Réann's head whipped up, stunned that this lass would call her out like this. She was a shrewd one, that was for sure. Still, she was not sure if she should confess her secret so easily, even if the truth was apparently written all over her face. The two had barely met, and yet for some reason, Dola radiated an aura of trust. Besides, if the Ered Luin dam was keen on the idea of winning the prince, learning that she had one less competitor would make her happy, right?

"I…I actually don't," she admitted in a quiet voice, almost cringing at the thought of coming clean. "Not that I find him objectionable, it just that…that…"

"You love another!" Dola once more guessed correctly. "That, or you're craft-wed."

"Now why didn't I think of _that_?" Réann moaned, the idea having never occurred to her, but it would have been the best way to halt any matchmaking for her. Oh well, so much for that idea.

"Then I take it my first assumption was the correct one?" Dola pressed, taking Réann's hand and leading her over to the bed where they both sat down. "But if you loved another, why did you agree to come here and be presented as Fili's possible bride?"

"I didn't fall in love until I arrived in Erebor," Réann confessed. "And I had already planned on making myself as unattractive as possible to the prince, thus ensuring that he would pick another." Here she looked at Dola hopefully. "You said you knew him. Maybe he'll pick you! I mean, I know we just met, but you already seem like the best choice as far as I'm concerned. You're beautiful, funny, and smart as a whip. My money is on him choosing you. Then I won't have to worry at all."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Réann," Dola said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm only here for show. Fili knows not to pick me, for if he did, the other clans might say it was all arranged from the start. King Thorin feels it's important that he choose a dam not from the Longbeards. I came here knowing this, and do not desire to be Fili's bride any more than you. For I _am_ indeed craft-wed."

Réann was stunned, and she gaped open mouthed at the dam before her.

"Then…there are only five for him to choose from," she whispered despondently.

"Indeed. If you are truly wishing to be courted by another," Dola pointed out. "I suppose we can only hope that a viable candidate can be found among the rest. Might you have a preference? For I would hate to see my old friend forced to join with someone unworthy of him."

"I…I suppose my first choice would be Jorhild? Then maybe Estur," Réann suggested. "Yet, I wouldn't presume to know the prince's mind, and choose for him. He is the one who must decide who is right for him, as well as all of Erebor."

"Oddly, the fact that you say that with such conviction, only convinces me more that you _would_ be his best option," she said with a sad smile. "Yet, as you say…you are already taken."

"I didn't _mean_ for it to happen," Réann protested. "I came here in good faith…well, sort of. I mean I was unattached, but I had no desire to marry the prince."

"Then why did you come?" Dola questioned.

"To petition the king to initiate trade between the Grey Mountains and Erebor…for steel," Réann revealed. "And he has agreed to meet with me!"

"Then your offer must truly be of benefit, for King Thorin is a perceptive ruler, and knows a good deal when he sees it." Here she reached up and placed her hand on Réann's shoulder. "Still…he does _not_ tolerate deception. If you feel your suitability as a potential bride has been compromised, I would urge you to inform the king at once. It's the honorable thing to do."

"But what if he becomes angry? What if he banishes me before hearing my offer?" Réann moaned.

"King Thorin is nothing if not fair," Dola assured her. "He can seem gruff, hardheaded, and stubborn as a mule." Here she giggled at Réann's wide eyed look over her remark. "Those were his sister's words, not mine. But besides that, he would never treat you unjustly. Be honest with him, and he will be honest with you."

"I should have just said I was craft-wed as well," Réann sighed in defeat, knowing that Dola was right. "I'll tell him. Though I fear what he will say when I reveal the name of the dwarrow I am currently in love with."

"Oh? Is it someone of any consequence? A soldier? Or maybe a blacksmith?" Dola pressed eager to know.

"Ummmm, well…" Réann hedged, afraid to speak Dwalin's name out loud. Thankfully, she was spared from doing so by Estur, knocking on the bedroom door and poking her head inside.

"Lunch has arrived! Come get it while it's hot!" she called out, a wide grin on her face. And with an eager smile, she left as quickly as she came, expecting the other two to follow.

"I suggest we don't delay," Réann warned her new friend…or at least she hoped she might consider her one. "Estur is very fond of food…of any kind. So, if we want any, we best get going."

"Duly noted," Dola said, standing up and following Réann to the door. "Yet I do hope we have more time to talk about this later. And please be assured, I will do all I can to help you in any way."

"I appreciate that," the Grey Mountain lass nodded. "I will take your advice, however, and speak to the king as soon as possible."

"I'm glad," Dola smiled. "Now, let's hurry before there's nothing left."

.

.

Elsewhere, while all this was going on, Amara was just returning from the laundry with a basket of fresh clean clothes. She was humming to herself, and thinking of Gimrin, when she approached the Lady's Chambers, taking note of the two dwarrowdams guarding the door. She had been meaning to assist her mistress in learning more information about Commander Dwalin, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Thankfully, neither one of the dams minding the door were the ones on duty when Nori had brought the letters, so hopefully they wouldn't think anything about her asking after _another_ dwarrow.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them, putting on her best smile. "And how are you today?"

"Doing well, thank you," the one on the left, a sturdy lass with brown hair, replied in a friendly enough tone. "Out doing laundry?"

"Yes," she nodded, patting the neatly folded clothes. "Can't have my mistress looking bad in front of the prince, can I?"

"No, that would never do," the dam on the right agreed. This one sported dark hair, as well as a pretty smile.

"I've been meaning to thank you for all your hard work in protecting us while we're here," Amara said, doing her best to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted. "Not that we believe there would be any_ true_ danger inside the mountain, for I hear that your warriors are very well trained and experts in battle."

"That we are," the brown-haired lass agreed. "Our commander has seen to it that all his soldiers are experts with both sword and axe, battle tested and ready to fight."

"Your commander? Would that be a dwarf named Dwalin, by any chance?" she asked, feigning ignorance on the matter. "I heard his name mentioned a few times. Is he really that good?"

"The best!" the dark-haired dam assured. "King Thorin wouldn't trust any but Commander Dwalin with the training of his soldiers."

"I'm glad to hear he lives up to his reputation," Amara continued, happy to hear such things. "I bet every dam in Erebor has been vying for his attention."

"Quite a few," the dam on the right revealed. "In fact, I think Isa here has had a crush on him ever since she joined the ranks."

"SELA!" the first lass squawked, her face turning red at her friend's revelation. "I do not!" She then hemmed and hawed a bit, before adding. "I simply respect him very much and admire his fighting prowess."

"Not to mention his bulging muscles and rugged good looks," Sela continued, laughing at Isa's embarrassment.

"Just stop!" Isa huffed, looking back at Amara. "Needless to say, he would be in high demand, if he wasn't so busy in the king's service. As it is, I can't remember the last time I saw him sporting a dam around…well, anywhere."

This was good news, as far as Amara was concerned. Réann had already mentioned how strong and handsome Dwalin was, but to also learn that he was not the flirt of the mountain spoke well of him. Still…she had one more question burning a hole in her mind.

"If you don't mind my asking, I heard someone say that Commander Dwalin once had a rather…strange hairdo," she asked. "Do you know what they meant?"

"Strange hairdo?" Sela laughed, covering her lips with her hand. "You mean stranger than what he _currently_ has?"

"Well…yes," Amara was confused by this. Did all the dams in Erebor find mustache braids that odd?

"I think she means back when he used to wear his hair in that strange crest, sticking straight up, right down the center and shaved on both sides," Isa explained, also giggling at the idea. "It was rather…well, strange to say the least. Some say he lost a bet or something."

"You mean his hair stuck up like this…on the top of his head?" Amara asked, using her hand to demonstrate, fingers pointed upwards in a spikey manner.

"Yep," Sela nodded. "Damnedest thing I ever saw."

"But you know…on Dwalin, it kind of worked," Isa was forced to admit.

"Again, you only say that because you have a crush on him!" the dark-haired dam accused.

When the other dwarrowdam opened her mouth to protest further, Amara thought it best she excuse herself and leave them to their argument. So, with a nod and a word of thanks, she slipped inside the Lady's Chambers, eager to tell Réann what she had learned.

.

.

"How was your trip, Sister?" Thorin asked, giving Dis a kiss on the cheek. He had asked her to meet with him in his private chambers after delivering the final dam to the Lady's Chambers – not wishing for any to overhear their conversation. "It was quite dull here without you in the mountain. I hope you had more fun than we did."

"If you call traipsing all over Middle Earth on a fool's mission fun…then, yes, I had a great time," she said sarcastically. "Yet, I had to make sure that Dola understood what was going on and agreed to this farce before she set foot out of Ered Luin. She came out of respect to you, Thorin. And for the treasure you promised each dam. Dola will not be expecting an offer from Fili."

"Good," the king nodded, bringing her over to a set of comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. "I simply do not see any way for this to go over well should Fili have chosen from his own clan. Still, according to Balin, there are a couple of lasses in the group that will do."

_"Just do?"_ Dis barked. "I don't want my son to simply settle…I want him to fall in love!"

"You can't expect to get blood from a stone," Thorin reminded her. "And if you ask Balin, only one is worthy. We will simply have to hope that Fili chooses wisely."

"To Mordor with what's wise! I want him to pick a lass that makes him act stupid!" she huffed. "One that turns his insides to mush and his brains to jelly. I know he's your heir, and that he must marry and produce children, but can't a mother wish for her son to be happy and find love as well?"

"You can wish such a thing, just as I wish for it as well," Thorin told her seriously. "But we must also be realistic."

Dis was about to pop her brother in the nose, when the door suddenly opened, and in came Fili and Kili, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Amad! We just heard that you returned!" Fili shouted, engulfing his mother in a warm embrace. "We missed you."

"Nothing's been the same without you here!" Kili added, wrapping his own arms around her as they made it a group hug.

"And I missed you as well, my little lads," she assured them, her eyes growing misty at their words. "But I'm here now, and I want to hear all about what's been going on in my absence." She then pulled back and eyed her youngest son quizzically. "Kili…is that a streak of grey I see in your hair?" Here she tugged on a few strands near the back of his head, holding them up for all to see.

"Ummm…" Kili hedged, not sure what to say, for he thought he had washed out all the grey the night before. "I…I was just in the kitchens. Bombur was baking, so I must have got a bit of flour in my hair." Which was the truth… mostly.

"Then be sure to wash it out as soon as possible," Dis instructed. "I won't have you turning grey before your time. Nor do I want you resembling Thorin any more than necessary."

"And exactly what does _that_ mean, Sister?" the king huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That you're too hardheaded and stubborn…and I don't want my lad taking after you!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him like she used to do as a child. Then turning away from her shocked brother, she focused on Fili. "Now, tell me…have you learned anything about the dams you are to choose from? Might any of them be worthy of you, my son?"

"Well," Fili began, careful not to give too much away. "Thorin and Balin were kind enough to set up an interview with the dams, allowing me to write up some questions to ask them and learn their answers. That was rather telling, if you ask me. And I have at least eliminated a couple from the list as highly objectionable."

"I do hope the Firebeard lass is counted among those you have rejected," Dis grumbled, recalling the snippy way she had spoken.

"That she is," Fili chuckled. "I take it that she didn't make a good first impression on you either?"

"No, she did not," his mother assured him. "Still…if she had been _your_ choice, I would have learned to live with it."

"Balin said he would be packing up and moving back to Ered Luin if that one was made queen," Thorin informed her.

"I knew there was a reason you made him your chief counselor," Dis laughed. "And I might have been tempted to go with him too."

"Was there any you met that _did_ strike you as acceptable?" Fili inquired, curious to find out what she thought of Réann.

"I only stayed for a few minutes," Dis explained. "Yet, I found three of them to be, at the very least, hospitable. They all appeared very pretty, though. Maybe you should question Dola later when you are scheduled to meet with all the dams and get her opinion. Being forced to live with them might afford her a better understanding of their personalities."

"And when will the interviews start?" Fili asked, knowing it had to be done before he could make his choice. Still, he knew it was all a waste of time, for his heart already knew his One.

"As soon as possible," Thorin dictated. "The council is getting antsy, and most have felt that all this waiting was ridiculous in the first place. Yet, I will not push you into anything. You take your time and choose the one that suits you best."

"I'm eager to meet with them," Fili admitted, shocking both Thorin and his mother. "I mean, why delay. It won't change anything. I'll either find the one I can love…or not. I'd rather get on with it."

"Then we will set up your first meeting tomorrow," Thorin nodded, happy to see that his nephew was no longer dragging his feet on this. Perhaps he had finally come to accept his role as heir and was ready to do his duty. _And speaking of meetings, _the king thought to himself, perhaps it was high time he learned what the Grey Mountain lass had in mind for a trade agreement.

* * *

**Yes, Thorin...why don't you call Lady Réann in and talk to her. I'm willing to bet you will find out a lot more about her than her thoughts on the trade agreement. ha ha.**

**So, how does everyone like Dola?**

**Oops, Amara found out something more about Dwalin as well. Hmmmm, what will they think of this development?**

**Dis is happy to be home, and everyone is happy to see her as well. Having your mommy in the mountain always makes you feel better. right?**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Emrfangirl:** ha ha, if it wasn't so itchy and not actually HIS, Kili might have liked the beard to stay on as well. ha ha. Yep, Dola is in the house! Big reveal coming soon...VERY soon. Poor Fili...the jig is up! Thanks

**Travelbug:** Thanks! Bard is a fun character, I like writing for him. he's smart, funny, and hot. ha ha. Big reveal coming soon...VERY, VERY SOON!


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

**Like I said...here is the beginning of the end for secrets, lies, and all the mistaken identity. Poor Fili.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**~X~**

* * *

_"That's_ what my father meant by _odd hairstyle?"_ Réann asked, a mixture of shock and amusement playing across her face. "Sticking straight up?"

"And shaved on the sides, or so they said," her maid confirmed, once more using her hands to demonstrate.

This had Réann laughing out loud, the idea of Dwalin sporting such a hairstyle nearly unfathomable. Still, Amara wouldn't lie, and it did explain her father's question.

"Well…I'm very happy he grew out of_ that _phase!" she giggled, doing her best to calm herself. "And if it was due to some loss of a bet, he best not do any more gambling for fear next time he is forced to pay up in an even worse way!"

"True," Amara agreed. "Still, from what the dwarrowdams said, he _is _very popular with the lasses, even if he doesn't pursue such attentions."

"And I'm even more happy to hear _that!"_ Réann stated firmly. "Though, I would never take him for the flirty type. Why ever would he need to be; he's a commander, he's well respected, and very handsome."

"And all yours," her maid pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, if only that were a certainty," the Grey Mountain lass moaned, sinking back in the chair behind her. "For it would seem that my hope for the prince to find his match in the other dams just shrunk by one."

"What? I don't' understand," Amara questioned. "Didn't the lady from the Blue Mountains just arrive? Wouldn't that increase his choices?"

"Yes…but not if she already confessed to me that she is craft-wed and only came here as a token representative for the Longbeard clan," Réann explained, sounding miserable over the idea. "So now the prince only has five to choose from…and while I have no desire to be chosen, unless I confess my wishes and reasons to the king, I could very well still be picked."

"True," Amara nodded, looking very disturbed by such a thought. "But you love Dwalin. You can't marry another if you already found your One. It's simply not done."

"Then I must tell the king," she sighed. "There's no way around it. It must be done…and soon."

.

.

During dinner, Thorin filled Dis in on his plans to meet with the Lady Réann, enlisting her aid in getting the dam to his council chambers the following day without anyone becoming suspicious.

"I had planned on visiting with each dam privately anyway," Dis told him. "Thus, I can have her brought to see you under the guise of wishing to chat with her myself. Would that be satisfactory?"

"Perfectly," Thorin nodded, quite pleased to have his sister back within Erebor's walls. He could always count on her for support of any kind. "And best of all, I won't have to go asking for _Nori's_ help a second time.

.

.

Late that night, Réann slipped out once again, utilizing her maid disguise and found her way to the small alcove on the battlement. She was hardly shocked to find Dwalin already waiting for her there, a warm smile greeting her as she entered.

"I wasn't sure if you would come tonight, especially since you just sent your father a letter the previous night," Fili beamed, coming closer and gently cupping her face in his palms. "Yet, I would have waited all night on the slight chance you would."

"I had not seen you all day, and I wasn't sure I could sleep without speaking to you, even for a little bit," Here she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, blushing at the way he grinned madly by her boldness. "I hope that everything is still fine after last night's visit to Dale. No one found out about it, did they? You didn't get into trouble?"

"No trouble at all," Fili assured her. "The king is none the wiser, and I aim to keep it that way."

Here Réann couldn't help but lift her hand and run her fingers through Dwalin's hair at the top of his head, doing her best not to laugh at the idea of how he once wore his hair. He appeared to enjoy the gesture, shutting his eyes as he savored her touch, thus missing the quirky grin on her lips.

"The Lady Dola has arrived from the Blue Mountains," Réann continued, banishing any thoughts of hair from her mind.

"Yes, I know," he nodded.

"Of course, you would know," she said, feeling rather foolish. "You're the one in change of all the soldiers. It's your duty to know such things."

"Yes, but you could tell me anything and I would be hanging on every word, be it news to me or not," Fili insisted. "And how do you like Dola? Is she nice? Did you two get along?" Fili knew that his old friend was not in line to be chosen, but he'd always regarded her fondly, and as a friend.

"She is very nice," Réann assured him. "I think she and I could be very dear friends, and if my opinion mattered any, I would have urged the prince to choose her."

"You would?" Well that wasn't going to work at all, Fili thought to himself.

"I would…except…well," here Réann paused, not sure if this was news she should reveal or not, even to Dwalin. But in the end, she knew he could be trusted with such a secret, after all, he was keeping plenty for her. "Dola had told me that she's craft-wed and is not in line to be chosen at all."

"Ahhh, yes," Fili nodded, fully aware of this. "I believe the king thinks it would cause contention if the prince chose from his own clan."

"But that limits the number of dams even more, and when I'm trying so desperately to get out of the deal myself, the odds are not in my favor," she huffed.

"Do not worry," Fili instructed, reaching out and enfolding her into his arms. "Everything will work out, I promise. You need not fear about the prince's choice, that I swear."

"If only I had your confidence," Réann moaned, though his arms were doing wonders for calming her frayed nerves.

"I would be happy to share it with you," he offered, looking down into her face as he spoke. "And a kiss as well, if you be willing."

"Yes to both, please," she grinned, only too happy to take him up on such an offer. Yet before he could even bring his lips to hers, there came a very loud voice from just outside the alcove.

"Hello there, fine soldier!" came the unmistakable sound of Nori. "And what might you be doing up here at this time of night?"

Fili froze in place, knowing exactly what was happening out there. Nori, ever the spy and snoop had apparently followed him up to the battlement and was now alerting him to the presence of an approaching guard. Thank Mahal for that blessed sneak.

"My duty, of course," came the confused answer from the unseen dwarrow. "What else would I be doing? I'm on guard tonight."

"And I'm sure you're doing your job amiably," Nori continued, his voice still raised an octave above normal, in hopes that Fili didn't miss anything. "But I have to ask…what do you make of that, over there, in the distance."

At this, Fili could only imagine that Nori was offering them a distraction, one he needed to utilize before the guard got bored and continued on with his rounds, possibly finding them in the process. So, holding up his finger to his lips, he took Réann's hand and pulled her towards the entrance. Peeking out, he did indeed find Nori pointing the guard in the opposite direction, and after giving Réann one quick kiss on the lips, he led the two of them out and around the corner as quickly as possible.

Once they were safe…or safe for the moment, he stopped, taking advantage of the empty corridor.

"You better get back," he whispered. "That was a close call, and Nori can't always be watching our back."

"No, but I'm grateful he was at that moment," Réann stated. "But you're right. We can't mess things up now, not when we're so close to this all being over."

"And it will be over soon, I promise," Fili swore. "The prince only has to meet with each dam and then he can make his decision. Then, you will be mine, Réann of the Grey Mountains. All mine."

"I look forward to that day with great anticipation," she assured him. "But for now…good night. And be careful, my love, don't get caught." Réann blushed at the use of that word, for until then, she realized she hadn't actually said such things out loud to him. Still, she wouldn't take it back for all the gold in Erebor.

"You either, my One," Fili responded, his heart soaring at the use of such intimate terms of affection. "For that's what you are…my One and only. Forever." He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to seal his declaration of love then and there, but once more the voice of Nori, heading their way, stopped him.

"Wait! I have one more question for you, good soldier!" his tone was rather desperate now. "Can't you spare just a moment more?"

"I have work to do, and I won't shirk it simply to entertain your odd sense of curiosity," the dwarf barked, apparently fed up with Nori's stalling tactics.

"Go! Now!" Fili urged, giving her a gentle push in the opposite direction of the voices. "I will stall them while you get away." And with a final wink, he turned and headed back the way they had come, pleased to hear her delicate footfalls fading away behind him.

"Ahh, Nori…there you are," Fili greeted the anxious looking dwarf when he turned the corner. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Prince Fili," the guard bowed, recognizing him even in the low light. "How may I serve you?"

"By continuing to do your duty, of course," he said kindly. "But if I might, I do need to steal Lord Nori away. I hope that won't be an inconvenience?"

"No, My Prince," the guard assured him, looking rather relived by the idea. "Please, by all means."

Fili nodded and stepped forward, putting his arm around Nori's shoulders and steering him towards the nearest exit, wishing to get them both far away before anyone became suspicious. Once they had gone a fair distance, he stopped and gave a sigh.

"That was close," he whispered.

"You're telling me?" Nori grumped. "Of all the guards to be on duty tonight, it has to end up being one who cares more for duty than chit-chat. I was positive he was going to catch the two of you!"

"But he didn't, all thanks to you, dear friend," Fili pointed out. "And with Dola now in the mountain, and it only being a few days till this is all over and done with, I don't expect we will have many more opportunities for that to happen."

"I sure hope not, because watching your back has turned into a full-time job lately…and you aren't even the king yet!" Nori laughed.

"And thank Mahal for that!" Fili agreed, the two heading off to find a pint of ale.

.

.

The following day, right after breakfast, Réann was escorted out of the Lady's Chambers under the guise of wishing to be interviewed by Princess Dis. The idea of meeting with the mother of the prince had been stressful enough, but when she was instead taken to the king's council chambers, she _really_ began to panic. If only she had known, Réann would have had time to prepare, both herself and what she was going to say. Oh, how she wished Dwalin was beside her…for only he had the power to calm her nerves and make her feel brave once more.

"Lady Réann, I presume?" Thorin greeted the startled looking dam who had just been brought in. He waved off the guards, and then gestured for her to come take a seat before him, hoping to put the lass at ease. "I believe you've met my sister, Dis, and my adviser, Balin?"

"Uhhh…yes…your majesty...I have," Réann stammered, doing her best to curtsy to the king on wobbly legs, before turning to the other two in the room. "It's also a great pleasure to see you both again."

"Please, do relax, Lass," Balin smiled, still finding her to be his favorite. "No one is going to harm you, and we are very much looking forward to hearing what you have to say about a trade agreement with your people in the Grey Mountains."

"Yes," Thorin agreed, sitting back down and steepling his fingers in front of his lips. "Please tell us what you have in mind."

Here Réann forced herself to calm down, knowing that her father and the rest of her people were counting on her to initiate this agreement. Their future, as well as their very lives, depended on it. So, taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and began to speak.

"King Thorin, your reputation as a forward thinking and wise king has reached the ears of my father, Lord Darmin. He has long been a staunch supporter of the line of Durin and wholeheartedly approves of you retaking the Erebor throne," she said, figuring a little bit of praise never hurt anything.

"I recall your father," Thorin informed her. "He fought alongside my Grandfather, my father, and myself at the battle of Azanulbizar. He was a brave and valiant dwarf, one I have admired greatly ever since."

"Then you will be very pleased by what he proposes, King Thorin," Réann grinned, quite proud to hear her father praised in this way. "The Grey Mountains is ripe with the richest veins of taconite you will find in Middle Earth. We are practically swimming in the stuff, yet without a buyer or a way to smelt the ore ourselves, we are unable to produce the fine steel it would create. And it is the best you will find, King Thorin, I guarantee that. With it, you could make such weapons and tools the likes of Middle Earth has never seen."

"I see," Thorin nodded thoughtfully. "And what, pray tell, would you want in exchange for such fine metals? For I doubt that your father would agree to just giving it away."

"No, Your Majesty," she agreed. "We might be well stocked with the makings for steel, but I fear that our lands are not suitable for farming, growing food, or supporting a large amount of wild game. Thus, we in the Grey Mountains are struggling to survive, and have been for quite a few years now. Your idea for unification of all the dwarf clans is greatly supported by us, for we hope that it will expand the trade routes even to our small corner of Middle Earth. Thus, if you would like to offer us food and supplies, along with reasonable compensation, we would happily provide you with all the ore you might need."

Thorin sat there silently for a few moments, thinking this over with great care. He then turned to Balin and then his sister, asking them silently with his eyes to give their opinions.

"Erebor gets all its iron from Dain, and the Blue Mountains has pledged to keep us well stocked with the gems they still mine there," Balin began, using his diplomatic voice. "Yet, thus far, we have not struck up a deal with anyone for taconite, or steel."

"And you did say that you trusted Lord Darmin," Dis added. "If he was willing to risk his life, and those of his soldiers, to battle at Thrór's side…I would think it worth your time and attention to learn more. Perhaps when all this marriage business is over, a trip to the Grey Mountains would be in order to inspect their promised goods?"

At each word uttered, Réann's hopes grew, yet she held her breath and waited for the king's thoughts. For his were the only ones that mattered.

"Lady Réann," Thorin began at last, leaning forward in his chair. "You have presented your petition quite eloquently, and the love for your kingdom and it's people is evident in your eyes and voice. Your father would be very proud of you for what you have accomplished this day. For I would very much like to open a trade agreement with the Grey Mountains, both to your benefit, as well as ours."

"You…you would?" Réann could hardly speak, she was so excited. "Oh, King Thorin…thank you! Thank you so very much! My father will be so happy to hear this."

"As I said, I wish this to be a mutually beneficial endeavor," Thorin smiled, finding he now agreed with Balin's assessment of this dam's worth. Fili would be a fool not to see in her what was more than evident to any who bothered to look. She was sincere, thoughtful, smart, and extremely well mannered. He could definitely see Réann of the Grey Mountains as Erebor's future queen. "And I will be sending a message to your father within the week in order to set up a meeting with him in person."

"Again, Your Majesty…I can't thank you enough," Réann continued to gush.

"And we thank you for bringing us this opportunity," he assured her. "It is important that a king surrounds himself with those who are both trustworthy, and willing to aid in furthering the unifications of the clans. We cannot expect to stand as a race if we are divided, and there is nothing I admire more than loyalty, honor, and a willing heart."

At this, Réann's smile faded, and a wave of panic washed over her. For here she stood, before King Thorin of Erebor…harboring a secret of major proportions. The Lady Dola had urged her to confess, to speak up and reveal her lie, and while that was the last thing she wanted to do - Réann knew that if she didn't speak now and was found out later, the king might never forgive her. And _she_ would never forgive _herself._

"King Thorin," she said, lowering her head as her eyes misted up out of shame. "While my father and I are indeed loyal to your rule and would never do anything to jeopardize such fine relations…I fear I must confess a deception on my part."

"A deception?" Thorin repeated, his tone suddenly stern and bordering on angry. "Explain yourself…and do so quickly."

"I came to Erebor in hopes of gaining an audience with you to offer the trade agreement from my father," she began, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She could see that both Dis and Balin had tensed up as well, possibly fearing what the king might do should he not like what she had to say. "And while I understand it to be a great honor to be considered as a bride for the crown prince…I hoped that I would not be found acceptable in his eyes, thus sent home with the treasure you offered to each dam who came." Here she turned and looked at Princess Dis. "Not because I found marriage to your son objectionable, but simply because the gold I would bring home could easily feed most of my people for the entire winter. And we were so desperate, that I volunteered to offer myself as a candidate for the Stiffbeard clan."

At this, Thorin visibly relaxed, no longer imagining that she was plotting treason or an assassination. Still, his brows furrowed over her confession, wishing to make sure he understood everything before passing judgement.

"So, you are saying that you lied about your motivation for coming to Erebor," he surmised. "That you only wanted to present your offer then leave with the gold you were promised…and not a petition of marriage from my nephew?"

"Yes, My King," Réann all but whispered, shame coloring her cheeks as she wrung her hands together.

"Yet, what is to stop you from doing both?" Dis broke in. "No one says that the money can't be given, as well as a marriage arrangement with my son, should he indeed choose you as his bride. Would this satisfy your concerns?"

"If only it were that simple," Réann all but wailed, flopping down in the chair behind her in utter misery. "But I fear that I can no longer accept the prince's offer, even if he chose to give it. For you see…I've already found my One in another."

This revelation had Thorin up and out of his seat, looming over his desk in a frightening manner.

"Your father agreed to send you as a potential match when you already loved another? Such blatant disregard for Mahal's choice is unthinkable!" he barked out.

"NO! I didn't come here knowing I had already found my one…I found him once I arrived!" Réann was quick to defend both herself and her father. "If I had even an inkling that I may have found my match, my father would never have considered sending me, nor would I have come – trade agreement or not."

"You found your one after arriving?" Dis questioned, looking confused. "But how? I was told that the six of you would be sequestered until I came back from the Blue Mountains with Lady Dola. How could you have met anyone."

"I…I snuck out," Réann said, flinching at how guilty her words made her look. "I wanted to send a message to my father, and I while I was out doing so…I was discovered by someone. It was _him_ I fell in love with. I didn't mean for it to happen, honest! But…well, as you said, I couldn't disregard Mahal's choice. Thus, I must respectfully withdraw my candidacy for Prince Fili's bride. And if you no longer wish to consider the trade agreement, I would understand. Though I would hope you wouldn't punish my father or our people because of my foolish mistakes, or willful heart."

The room was silent for a long time, with each one of them trying to decide what was to be done. Réann sat there in utter dejection, just wishing she could crawl in a hole and die of shame for her failure. At last, Dis gave a heavy sigh.

"Well…we thank you for being honest about your feelings," she began, sounding a bit forlorn. For up until now, Réann had been the front runner in her mind for her son's future bride.

"Yet, we cannot go against Mahal's will. And if you say you've found your One…then who are we to second guess you," Balin added, also saddened by this news.

"Who is the dwarrow?" Thorin asked suddenly.

"Does…does it really matter?" Réann questioned, not liking the idea of giving over Dwalin's name, for fear he would get in trouble because of it.

"It does to me," the king informed her matter of factly.

"It wasn't his fault! I'm the one who snuck out!" Réann continued to plead. "I beg of you not to blame him."

"His name, if you please," Thorin insisted, and though it sounded like a request, it was quite clearly a command…one that would not be refused.

"His name is…" here she took a deep breath and swallowed hard, willing her voice to continue. "His name is _Dwalin."_

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuunnnnn!**

**Well, it's out in the open now, and I hope Balin doesn't keel over from shock or anything. Or Thorin doesn't swallow his tongue. I can imagine Dis laughing herself silly though. ha ha.**

**And wasn't Nori a good friend, keeping that silly guard busy so Fili and Réann could get away safe?**

**Also, Réann took the idea of Fili having odd hair once, good thing they didn't mention that Dwalin has a SHAVED head now though, ha ha. **

**Well, Friday's chapter should be interesting...yes?**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Emrfangirl:** Yes, Dola is nice, but the also knows she's only there for show. Nope, totally craft wed, that one, just like Thorin. No worries. And Dis is a mother...she notices EVERYTHING. Wait no longer...consider the jig up. Thanks.

**Travelbug:** Oh yes, fun, fun, fun...but maybe not for Fili. I think all mothers see their sons as babies...no matter how old they get. Nope, sorry, I couldn't let it slip THAT easily. I wanted the full shock effect. Like a huge bomb. More fun that way. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

.

**Well, here it is...let the truth be revealed.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**~X~**

* * *

If Réann had thought the room had been quiet before, it was now as silent as a tomb. She dared to raise her eyes to look at the others, only to find a mixture of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"His name is…Dwalin?" Thorin asked, wishing to make sure he had heard her correctly. _"Dwalin?"_

"Yes, My King," Réann confirmed.

Here Thorin turned to his adviser and gave him a pointed stare, one that Balin understood well and all but ran from the room.

"And you say you met him where?" Thorin further pressed, mystified about how his friend, cousin, and commander of his armies, could have been keeping such things from him.

"On the battlement," she replied. "I went out there to send a letter to my father by means of the snowy owls we keep in the Grey Mountains to deliver messages. Dwalin discovered me and mistook me for a spy or a traitor…that is until he read my letter and realized who I truly was. He then allowed me to send my message…and we've been kind of seeing each other ever since."

Thorin gave Dis a look of utter bewilderment, one that his sister returned full force. It was apparent that neither one of them would have ever thought Dwalin capable of such a thing, their cousin more the letter of the law kind of dwarf than one to let his loyalties be swayed by a pretty face…even if she was his One. Still, why would this dam lie? Thankfully, before he had to come up with anything more to say, the door reopened and in came Balin, followed by a puzzled looking Dwalin.

"You sent for me, My King?" he asked, for apparently Balin had not bothered to explain anything to him.

"Yes," Thorin nodded, gesturing with his hand for him to come closer. "Might you know this lass?" Here he pointed at Réann, who was now looking up at the new dwarf with not even a hint of recognition.

"Her? Can't say that I do," he confessed. "Should I?"

"Well, according to her, _you_ are her One," Thorin stated firmly.

"HER WHAT?" Dwalin sputtered, taking a step away from Réann as if she were a diseased orc.

"NO! WAIT! There's been a mistake! You have the wrong Dwalin," the Grey Mountain lass spoke up. "I met and fell in love with Dwalin, son of Fundin, the commander of your army. I know it was wrong and we shouldn't have been sneaking around in order to be together, but we didn't know what else to do."

Once more, the four dwarves took turns staring at each other in utter confusion. Then suddenly, something occurred to Thorin and he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"This Dwalin wouldn't by any chance be a dwarf with brown hair, done up in three points, would he?" he asked.

"No…that sounds more like Nori," Réann confessed. "Dwalin has blond hair, blue eyes, is about my height, and has two small braids at the ends of his mustache." Here she looked around at them in utter amazement. "I don't understand how you could not know of whom I speak. How many Dwalin's reside in your mountain?"

At this, Balin began to choke violently, having apparently breathed in wrong or swallowed incorrectly. His brother began beating on his back, trying to help him regain his composure, while Thorin shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair, looking as if he were suddenly very, very tired. Dis just began to giggle, doing her best to cover her mirth by clearing her throat.

"Yes…we do know the _Dwalin_ you speak of," Thorin at last revealed, though his tone was quite unreadable. "It was simply that I had not thought one _so close to me _would keep such things a secret is all…thus it was easier to first assume it was another dwarf you spoke of."

"And I take full responsibility for that, for he was doing it to protect me…not in any way to deceive you," Réann was quick to state. "I know he's a relative of yours, and the last thing I would ever want is to come between you and your kin. Neither Dwalin, nor Galin, are to blame."

"Galin?" Dis pressed, not sure who the lass was referring to now.

"Yes, his nadad," she responded. "And if I ever questioned his claim of being a kin of yours, King Thorin, that was put to rest when I saw the striking resemblance between you and Galin. It was almost uncanny the way you two favor each other, right down to the distinguished looking streaks in your hair."

"I see," Thorin said, another mental picture forming in his mind as he recalled the bit of grey Dis had seen in Kili's hair just yesterday. "Yes, well, our similarity in _looks_ are where any resemblance between me and Galin ends, believe me."

"Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say _that," _Dis broke in, still unable to halt her giggles entirely. "I think the two of you are more alike than you realize. And the way you now choose to handle _this_ situation, will only confirm it, I believe."

"Do you now?" Thorin asked, eyeing his sister questioningly, trying to discern her deeper meaning. When it hit him at last, he too couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Oh…I see your point. I _should_ endeavor to think like _Galin_ in this instance. Is that it?"

"Exactly," Dis nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," Dwalin broke in, also catching on to Dis' subtle message.

"I…I don't understand," Réann spoke up, completely in the dark over what was being discussed. "Is that a good thing…or a bad thing?"

"A good thing, I assure you," Dis told the worried dam, reaching out to pat her hand comfortingly. "And nothing you, or Dwalin, need concern yourself with. Trust me."

"My sister is correct," Thorin confirmed. "And I want to thank you for coming to me with this news. I know it took courage on your part, and I do not want you to distress yourself over it any further. Mahal's will takes precedent in all matters, thus you no longer need worry about your position here as a candidate for the prince. You will be excused from meeting with him, and if you only agree to remain until the selection is complete, I will see that you are given the promised amount of gold for your time and trouble. In the meantime, I would ask that you do not speak to _anyone_ about this, especially the other dams."

"I…I fear that the Lady Dola already knows of my situation," Réann moaned, feeling as if she had yet again betrayed the king. "I didn't tell her…but she is very astute and guessed the truth herself."

"That is fine," Dis assured her. "The Lady Dola is in our confidence and understands the meaning of secrecy. We do not fear her knowing."

Réann gave a sigh of relief over this, having imagined that one more wrong step and she would be tossed out on her ear for sure.

"Now, cease any fretting over this, and know that you have not angered me, nor have you given me any cause to rescind my offer of a trade agreement with the Grey Mountains," Thorin insisted, rising to his feet and calling for the female guards who waited outside. "Go back to the Lady's Chambers, wait out the final few days, and as I said…do not concern yourself about anything. All is well."

Réann couldn't believe her good fortune! It was almost too good to imagine, especially when going into the conversation she feared she was about to ruin everything! Dola had been right, thus leaving her in awe of the king and his kindness. If she didn't imagine it to be a complete breach of protocol, she would have rushed forward and hugged him! Yet that would never do!

"King Thorin…" she began, barely unable to speak. "My father has spoken of you a great many times, praising your wisdom, bravery and right to rule. But today, you have proven to me that he vastly underestimated your qualities of kindness and forgiveness. If I were not already a loyal supporter of your kingship, it would be solidified in stone forever after this meeting. I will be eternally grateful to you over this."

"And I thank you for your support," Thorin smiled.

"Now, let's get you back before the other dams think I kidnapped you," Dis smiled, guiding her to where the dwarrowdam guard waited by the door. "And feel free to speak to Dola if you have any concerns, but to no other. Understand?"

"Yes. Perfectly," Réann assured the kind lady. "And I do hope that your son chooses a bride that will only strengthen the fine qualities I've seen your family display here today."

"Oh, my Fili might be a bit of a scamp at times…as is his brother, but I can say without a doubt that he will not let me down in this endeavor," Dis grinned. "And I can assure you that I _will_ approve of his choice in brides." And with a final wave she handed the lass over to the guard, shutting the door behind them as they left.

Dis walked slowly back over to where the other three dwarrow stood, each one saying nothing until they were certain they would not be overheard. Then, as if a dam broke, each one practically doubled over in gales of laughter.

"Can you believe it?" Dis cried, when she was at last able to catch enough breath to speak. "Fili has already chosen his bride and has been keeping it from us all this time!"

"You _did_ say you wanted him to pick a lass who would make him act stupidly," Thorin said, reminding Dis of her words from the previous day. "One that turned his insides to mush and his brains to jelly. Well, I would say this little ruse of his certainly qualifies as stupid. And to think, here I've been kicking myself over this whole affair, while he's been fooling us all along! I'm tempted to start kicking _his _backsides for a bit, just to see how he likes the feeling!" Thorin laughed, far too pleased over this news to truly be upset.

"So, he's been using _my_ identity to woo the lass right under our own noses?" Dwalin clarified.

"With the help of Kili it would seem…and Nori too, I'll wager," Balin pointed out.

"I knew that streak of white in Kili's hair was suspicious!" Dis grumbled, always trusting her motherly intuition. "I can't wait to hear the whole story behind that!"

"Then why wait," Thorin asked, sitting down and turning to look at Balin and Dwalin. "Might I impose upon you to go fetch my deceptive nephews, and bring them here, post haste?"

"It would be our pleasure," Balin grinned, as he and Dwalin marched out of the room, determination gleaming in their eyes.

"Oh, Thorin," Dis said once they were gone. "I had prayed that Fili would find his One, but I had never dared hope it might actually happen. And not only has he found her, I believe her to be a lass who is more than worthy of him."

"I agree. For though I have yet to meet the other dams, I doubt that any will prove to be as kind, resourceful, honest, and loyal as Réann," Thorin stated approvingly. "Now, we just need to figure out a way to punish Fili for tricking us this way. We can't simply let such actions slide…can we?"

"Nay! It is only right that _he_ pays for his crimes," Dis nodded firmly. "So, what's the plan?"

.

.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were heading for the training rings, intent on getting in some practice before Thorin filled their day with princely duties. When they saw Dwalin and Balin coming towards them, they greeted the two with a smile.

"And where are you two heading, this fine morning?" Fili questioned joyfully. Yet his expression turned to confusion when they neither responded, nor stopped in their determined approach. Without breaking stride, Balin and Dwalin each flanked the blond prince head on, linking an arm under each of his own. And when they began to drag him backwards, his legs outstretched before him, he started to suspect that _something _was wrong.

Kili quickly spun around and followed, watching as his brother was hauled between their cousins, the heels of his boots scraping along as he went.

"What's going on?" Kili mouthed to his nadad, the blond prince unable to do anything but allow himself to be carried along.

"I have no idea," Fili whispered back with a shake of his head. "But I'm willing to bet I'm about to find out."

.

.

Dis and Thorin were waiting anxiously when the doors to his council chamber were kicked open, revealing Balin and Dwalin dragging Fili inside. They walked around the chair in front of the king's desk and deposited the prince none too gently on the wooden seat. Now, with the two standing on either side of him, arms crossed and still not speaking, Fili looked over at his mother and uncle, feeling very much like a naughty little dwarfling in for a scolding.

"Good morning, Amad...Uncle," he greeted nervously. "To what do I owe this rather abrupt meeting, pray tell?"

Kili, who had slipped in and was now standing at a safe distance - though prepared to jump in to defend his brother – also waited anxiously to hear their reply.

"Your mother and I have been talking," Thorin began, sounding dead serious and looking just as stern. "We decided that she and I are best suited to choose your future bride, thus we have picked the dam you will marry."

"WHAT?" Fili barked out, springing from his chair in shock and horror. Yet a strong hand on either shoulder from Balin and Dwalin quickly had him back in his seat. "You…you can't be serious!"

"Oh, but we are, son," Dis assured him. "After all, what do you know about love and the responsibilities associated with marriage? Thus, your uncle and I have met with each of the candidates and we have chosen the Lady Mirev for you to wed." She then looked at Thorin quizzically. "It _was_ the Firebeard lass we selected, wasn't it?"

"I thought we decided on the dam from the Ironfist clan," Thorin countered. "She's the one that got my vote."

"No…I'm certain it was the Mirev…not Gorta," Dis argued. She then looked up at Balin. "Which one did _you_ say would suit Fili best?"

"The Lady Feren…definitely the Stonefoot lass," the white-haired advisor stated, catching on to the game quick enough.

"That's not fair!" Kili spoke up, stepping forward in a show of solidarity. "You promised that you'd let _him_ choose!"

"Kili's right, you swore I would get to pick!" Fili protested, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. "I won't do it! I won't marry any of those lasses and you can't make me!"

"Oh? And why is that, my son?" Dis asked innocently. "We're only doing this for your own good. Unless you have a good reason why the dams we've chosen aren't right for you. Might you have your own opinion on the subject? But how could that be, after all you've never laid eyes on any of them…have you?"

Here Fili began to stammer, apparently undecided if he should come clean or run for the hills.

"Or…perhaps you could simply explain to us _why_ the Lady Réann has been sneaking out of her chambers to be with a dwarf named _Dwalin_…one who, oddly enough, from the description bears a striking resemblance to you, Fili?" Thorin asked, leaning forward on his desk and lacing his fingers together. "Because your mother and I have given it a great deal of thought, and the only reason we can come up with is that _you_ have been lying to us."

"NO!" Fili balked. "Not exactly _lying_…just, well…withholding certain facts," he countered, though even to his own ears it sounded lame. It was then that he realized this had all been a big joke on him, and that none of them honestly meant to force him to wed the dams they had suggested. With a mixture of relief and resignation, he sunk back in his chair, knowing the jig was up. "How did you find out?"

"The Lady of the Grey Mountains was honest enough to confess this to us when we spoke with her this morning," Dis said in a scolding tone. "Something I would have liked to believe _my son _would have informed us about far sooner! How could you do this to us? Your uncle and I have been in mental turmoil over the idea that we might be forcing you into a loveless marriage, and here you have fallen in love with one of the very dams you are supposed to choose from?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fili assured them, feeling about as small as a Hobbit child. "It all began by mistake, but as more time passed, the deeper I fell – both into my deception and in love with Réann."

"Well what in Mahal's name kept you from revealing your true identity to her?" Dwalin demanded. "Did you think you could go on dragging my good name through the mud by playing false to the lass?"

"No! I only told her that my name was Dwalin because I at first thought she was the maid of one of the dams brought to the mountain," Fili continued in his defense. "And by the time I learned who she really was, I had also found out what she thought of me - or at least what she thought of the _Prince_. Saying I was…how did she put it…a spoiled dwarfling with the manners of a troll."

"Well…she wasn't _all _wrong," Kili chuckled, but shut his mouth repentantly when his brother shot him a glare.

"She assumed there had to be something horribly wrong with me if the only way I could find a wife was to go through all this," Fili continued, gesturing wildly with his hands. "That I was too obnoxious, or too ugly, to catch a lass's eye otherwise. And since I didn't want to add _liar_ to her long list of my faults, I kept my mouth shut and let her go on believing I was Dwalin."

"And then you fell in love with her," Thorin concluded in a knowing tone.

"Yes…I fell in love with her," he agreed, his expression changing to one of utter joy. "And not just any kind of love, Uncle…the kind a dwarrow only feels when they've found their One. I'm not sure when I realized it, but once I did, there was no denying it. And thank Mahal, she feels the same about me. I want to marry her, Uncle. And only her."

"Yet, _she_ believes she's in love with my commander, a Dwalin, son of Fundin…and not the crown prince," he pointed out. "How do you think she will react when she finds out the truth?"

"I don't know, and that's what been eating away at me day and night," Fili moaned, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands. "I love her so completely and yet I can't tell her the simplest thing about me…_my true name!"_

Here Thorin's expression turned to one of sympathy, feeling the pain his nephew was going through, but also reminding himself that it was all his own doing. He then lifted his eyes to Kili.

"And what part have _you_ played in all this?" he demanded. "And don't try that innocent look either, because we know you've been masquerading as his older brother…a dwarf named Galin."

"I just wanted to be part of the fun!" Kili explained, his tone almost a whine. "Especially when Bard caught the two of them in the woods and blackmailed Fili into bringing Réann and his older brother to dinner the other night. So, I got dressed up to look older in order to go see how they interacted…and to watch Bard make Fili squirm."

_"__Bard _is in on this as well?" Thorin bellowed. "I'm the king of this mountain, unless everyone has somehow forgotten, and yet I seem to be the last to hear about everything! Who else knows?"

"Well…um…" here Kili stalled, not sure who he should name. Yet one look at the throbbing vein in Thorin's forehead had him spilling his guts. "Nori, Ori, Bofur and Oin! As well as Sigrid, Bain and Tilda. But that's all…I think."

"So, not only did you and your brother sneak inside my wardrobe in order to spy on the dams when they were being questioned, you also took the lass out of Erebor and down to Dale?" Balin squawked, shocked at the brazen actions of the prince. He then looked over at Dwalin. "I'm beginning to question the security of the mountain, Brother."

"You can't blame Dwalin or the guards," Fili spoke up, not wanting anyone else to get in trouble on account of him. "We had Nori helping us. So really, you should be praising our resident spy's skills, not questioning Dwalin's."

"I knew that thief agreed to get my message to the lass far too quickly," Thorin muttered, recalling how odd that meeting had felt. "I bet he was laughing at me the whole time."

"Knowing Nori…probably," Dis nodded in understanding.

"So, now that you know, what do you plan on doing about it?" Fili asked. "Am I in a heap of trouble?"

"The amount of trouble you are in far exceeds even the amount of gold that lies in the vaults of this mountain," Thorin assured his despondent nephew. "I would think by now you would realize that your foolish shenanigans never lead to anything but woe. Sadly, this time _we_ are not the only victims of your prank…you have wronged the Lady Réann as well."

"I know, and please don't blame her for any of this," Fili begged. "She didn't set out to deceive anyone, it was all my doing."

"It is an honorable thing that you both wish to shoulder the blame on this, for she too said the same about you," Thorin told him, a proud smile crossing his lips. "It speaks of her fine character, as well as _your _repentance. And the fact that your mother and I feel she _is_ a fine choice will go a long way in getting you out of hot water. Still, your actions have consequences, and we have come up with a fine punishment, one that fits the crime."

"Oh?" Fili asked, dread taking hold of his stomach.

"Yes. For the next several days you will be denied the fine company of the Lady Réann, and instead, be subjected to hours on end of conversation, dinners, and long walks with each of the other five dams," Dis informed him with a rather pleased smile. "Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

"But why? I already know my choice!" Fili protested. "Why do I need to go through such pretence?"

"So no one will become suspicious and find out that you've been decieving half the mountain all this time!" Thorin barked out sternly. "You will entertain each and every dam just as you should have, and that's by your king's command!"

Here Fili fell back in his chair, throwing an arm over his eyes, and moaning loudly.

"Sounds like he's all for the idea," Balin chuckled.

"In the meantime, your mother will inform all the candidates that they are not to speak to each other, for fear they give anything away to your Grey Mountain lass," Thorin continued. "She must be kept in the dark about your true identity, for should she find out, there is the distinct possibility that someone might learn of your previous meeting and then cry foul on that account. No one can know that the dwarf she believes to be Dwalin…_is you."_

"When will I get to tell her the truth? I mean I can't allow her to go on believing otherwise, especially when I'll inevitably choose _her_ as my future bride," Fili pointed out.

"When and how, will be discussed later," Dis assured him. "At present, you only need to focus on playing the interested prince in front of the _other_ dams. And do _not_ let them even suspect that they are not still in the running. Understand?"

"Yes, I do," he said, yet still unable to let things lay. "But what about Réann? What did you tell her? Does she still fear that the prince…I mean_, I_…might pick her?"

"I told her she need not be concerned in that regard," Thorin stated. "And while I never said you _wouldn't_ be choosing her - I did reassure her that she didn't need to worry about it any further. For one would _hope_ that when you do pick her…she _will_ be happy."

"Or more likely, mad as a wet Hobbit when she learns of my deception," Fili muttered.

"And whose fault is that?" Dis asked pointedly.

"Yeah!" Dwalin broke in, reaching out to slap Fili on the back of his head, eliciting a cry of pain from the prince. "And don't you go using my name for any more of your foolish pranks either! I'll not have you mucking up my reputation, yah hear?"

"But can't I just _see_ Réann for a little bit in order to explain?" Fili pleaded.

"No! The less she knows of the truth at the moment, the better," Thorin insisted. "You have already put this whole marriage arrangement in jeopardy, and unless you want all the clans to say we didn't act fairly, you will stay as far away from Réann as possible." Here he leaned forward and gave him one of his famous Durin glowers. "And that goes for your brother and all your other cohorts as well. Have I made myself _perfectly clear?"_

"Yes, Uncle," Fili said with a longsuffering sigh. "You have."

"Good," Dis stated with a tone of finality. "Now that all this messy business it settled, there's only one thing left to say." Here she leaned over and grabbed Fili's hand expectantly. "Tell us everything!"

* * *

**So poor Fili has to pay the piper now. Serves him right.**

**Did you like how Thorin and Dis handled the situation, and how they teased him about marrying one of the other lasses?**

**Oh, and Dwalin got to give Fili a slap upside the head for using his name too!**

**Sadly, Réann is still in the dark, though she feels a bit better about all this having come clean to Thorin. So Fili better start practicing his groveling!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**new fan guest:** You binge read ALL my stories? Even the 191 chapter one? Wow, I hope your eyes still work after that one. ha ha. Thanks for reading my works, it makes me very happy to hear you liked them. And yes, I have heard that song and it's very moving. Also, thanks for reading this new one as well, it's always nice to hear from readers. T.O.W.G.

**Travelbug:** Yeah...that was a very mean cliff hanger...but it made you want to come back for more, right? ha ha. Oh, yes, a Balin spit-reaction moment would have been awesome. Sorry he hadn't been in a bar when he heard it and spit ale all over Thorin. ha ha. I do hope you liked everyone's reaction this this piece of news. ha ha. Her family will play their part...wait for it. I really think Thorin will try and keep the other dams from finding out that Fili broke the rules. Don't want him in any more trouble than necessary. And as you saw, Fili and Kili did get dragged into the reveal...though maybe not exactly as you imagined. Still...there will be yet another reveal, one where Réann finds out! I hope this update came early enough for you. Thanks for your continued reviews.

**Emrfangirl:** Oh, let's just say poor everyone...since no one is not effected by this in some way or another. ha ha. But what fun it is. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

I know it's still one hour before Sunday - at least for me - but I figure, why wait? ha ha.

.

**Chapter 17**

**~X~**

* * *

At the same time as all the hullabaloo was going on in Erebor, Lord Darmin sat in his study, mulling over how he was going to keep his people fed this winter, when the door burst open.

"Adad!" Duffin called out, entering quickly with his two brothers right on his heels. "Another letter from Réann."

The mention of his only daughter always brought a smile to his face, and he set aside his work in favor of reading something encouraging. Taking the letter, he opened the seal and began to read out loud, his three sons listening anxiously.

_Dear Adad,_

_I have wonderful news! King Thorin has agreed to see me and appears very interested in the trade proposal. He sent me a message the previous day and said that as soon as the seventh dam arrives, he will set up a time for us to speak. I am both nervous and excited at the same time, and I do hope I won't say the wrong thing or inadvertently offend him in some way and ruin everything._

"As if Réann has ever misspoken or acted offensive," Gimrin scoffed, having complete confidence in his sister and her abilities.

"That is very good news, Father!" Duffin agreed. "And if we can get the trade route up and going before winter, we may not need to worry about how to feed everyone."

"That would be a blessing indeed," Darmin nodded, his heart a bit lighter now. Yet, what he read next changed all that.

_And while my upcoming meeting with King Thorin is exciting, I have more news that I hope you will find just as wonderful. For you see, Father, I now believe that I have developed more than just feelings of friendship for Commander Dwalin. In fact, I know I have. And those feelings are love._

"WHAT?" Duffin barked, standing up as he stared open mouthed at his father. "I told you that dwarf was out to seduce her!"

"She can't be in love!" Gimrin added in, his own face a mirror of his brother's shocked expression. "Didn't you say this Dwalin fellow was almost as old as you?"

"Does this mean Réann's in danger?" Taurin asked, fear in his voice.

"No, it means no such thing," their father assured the youngest of his sons, before holding up his hand for the other two to be silent so he could continue reading.

_You will be happy to learn that he is indeed the Dwalin, son of Fundin, you assumed he was. And he has proven himself both honorable and kind, going to great lengths to offer me respect and protection. He is also the one responsible for getting me the audience with the king, thus aiding all our people in the process. I know it sounds sudden, but these feelings have been coming on for a while. And it was only yesterday, when we were out riding together that I realized it was truly love that had been growing in my heart. Sadly, there is nothing that can be done about it at present, since I am determined to play out my role as a potential bride to the prince, but once his choice has been made, Dwalin and I wish to court in earnest._

"AH! Then there's still time!" Duffin broke in. "Their hands are tied until the day the prince picks his bride. We can stop this before it goes any further."

"I'm with Duffin!" Gimrin agreed. "I say we saddle up and ride for Erebor this very day."

"I'm going too!" Taurin spoke up, not wanting to be left behind.

"All of you just stop! I need a moment to think!" Darmin commanded, scanning over the rest of the letter quickly yet seeing only more flowery words describing this dwarf. As her father, he had always known that one day he might be forced to give her away to some love-sick dwarf, but he had at the very least wanted to _know_ the lad a while first. And while it pleased him to learn that this was indeed the same Dwalin he had met many years ago, who had a fine character and was without a doubt a brave warrior...the fact that he was so much older than his daughter bothered him greatly. Not to mention the fact that he just couldn't stop imagining the odd hairstyle the dwarf had once sported. Did that make him shallow, if he couldn't overlook certain physical characteristics in view of the dwarf's reputation?

"Father…we have to do something!" Gimrin pressed, unable to handle the silence.

"We can't just let Réann be taken advantage of like this," Duffin insisted.

"And I don't intend to!" Darmin said emphatically, rising to his feet. "I trust my daughter's judgement, as well as her assessment of character. However…though I have no reason to doubt him or his motives at present, I can't in good conscious just allow this Dwalin fellow to swoop in and steal her away unchallenged. Thus…we _will_ be riding to Erebor, whereupon he will have to prove his worth to me in spades before I willingly hand over my only daughter!"

"YES!" Duffin yelled, heading directly for the door. "I will be packed and ready to ride in one hour!"

"Then you will be forced to sit and twiddle your thumbs, for I have a few things I will need to do before I can go riding off and leave the Grey Mountains in the care of my advisers," Darmin informed him. "We will depart in three hours' time, and not a moment sooner." However, after taking note of the anxious looks on his son's faces, he added. "Nor shall we leave a moment later. Do not fear, we _will _reach the mountain in time…and Mahal help the dwarf if he is playing false to my little lass."

.

.

Not long after Réann returned to the Lady's Chambers, Princess Dis called all the dams into the community room and made an announcement.

"Since both the interviews with myself and the king, as well as your time allotted to spend with the prince, has officially begun," she began in an authoritative tone. "You will all now be expected to remain in your private chambers until the day the prince makes his choice. This is so that none of you color the other's opinion by speaking about what you talked about, what you thought of him, or what he thought of you. We have gone to great lengths to keep this a fair contest, and I know you will understand and comply with this final addendum." Here she took out a list and began to read it off. "The Lady Réann has just completed her interviews, and the Lady Dola will be next. Then will come Jorhild, Mirev, Gorta, Estur, and Feren. Do you have any questions?"

One or two dams opened their mouths to speak, but after seeing the stern look on the Princess' face, they apparently decided against it and closed them just as quickly. This all sounded fine to Réann, not only the part where Dis had claimed that she had already had her meeting with her son, but also that from here on out they were not allowed to speak to each other. Not that she hadn't hoped to get to know Dola better, but the less time she had to spend with Mirev and Gorta, the better.

Still, with the dwarrowdam guards now being stationed in the communal room, any chance she had of sneaking out to see Dwalin had just been curtailed. The idea of not seeing him for the next few days was excruciating, especially now that the king knew about the two of them, and she was desperate to speak to him about it. Still, she had to keep reminding herself that Thorin had told her not to worry, and soon this would all be over. Then she and Dwalin could at last be together - out in the open and free. So, with a nod of compliance to Princess Dis, Réann dutifully went back into her chambers, prepared to wait it all out.

.

.

Dola, having been taken next to supposedly meet with the king and the prince, was shocked to learn that Fili was indeed the dwarrow that Réann had fallen in love with. She too had laughed heartily when told that he had been going under the guise of Commander Dwalin.

"Oh, I can see that Fili hasn't changed one bit since he left the Blue Mountains," Dola chuckled. "Still a scamp, and prone to getting himself in trouble. I'm willing to bet that Kili has not improved either?"

"Some," Dis had to admit. "I mean, they have both matured to a degree, yet this little fiasco hardly speaks in their favor."

"Still, this couldn't have worked out better if it had all been planned," the younger dam pointed out.

"We agree," Dis grinned. "Yet, we are counting on you to help us make sure none of this gets out, especially to any of the dams."

"Yes. For though I don't know them very well, I can just imagine a few of them would squawk in protest if they learned about this little ruse," Dola agreed. "I will be on my guard and protect Réann and her secret any way I can."

"You are a true friend to the Durins," Thorin told the Blue Mountain lass. "I thank you for all you have done, and continue to do, in order to reunite the seven clans."

"My family and I are ever at your service, King Thorin," she assured him.

"Something I have always appreciated. Now, I want to hear how your Father is doing," Thorin added, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. "As well as your progress on your mastery. I'm told that you have been working on your entrance for the guild."

"Yes, I have, Your Majesty," Dola beamed, always eager to speak of her craft. "By this time next year, I hope to be a full-fledged master in smithing."

Thorin nodded approvingly, recalling the day he too had submitted his work for the guild to inspect. It had been a proud moment for him indeed, one he would never forget. Sadly, once his grandfather fell in battle, and his father disappeared, Thorin had been forced to leave his first love and take up the mantle of king. He did not regret it, of course, though often he found himself longing for the life of a commoner. One who was free to spend all his time on his craft, and not the daily concerns of running a mountain. Yet, as Dola launched into great detail over her submission, Thorin smiled at her enthusiasm. This was like music to his ears, and it made him itch to be down in the forges, his mind already filled with the sound of the hammer ringing on the anvil. Ah, yes, he would have to make time very soon to revisit his first, and only, love.

They talked for quite a while, catching up on her family as well as the goings on in Ered Luin. Yet a knock at the door interrupted them, with both Fili and Kili poking their heads inside.

"May we come in?" the blond dwarf asked, spotting Dola as a wide smile broke out across his face. "Dola! I heard you made the trek over the Misty Mountains!"

"With far less trouble than I heard you did, Fili," she laughed, standing up and accepting hugs from both princes. "And though I know you won't be choosing me as your bride, it's still an honor to have been asked to come."

"And the money you will receive for doing so won't hurt either, will it," Kili laughed.

"No indeed," Dola nodded. "But being of assistance to the Sons of Durin is reward enough." She then turned to the king with a smile. "Yet far be it from me to deprive you of the pleasure of demonstrating your generosity, King Thorin."

This had the somber king chuckling, having always enjoyed Dola's quick wit…something she inherited from her father.

"So…am I to assume that you've been filled in on…well, everything?" Fili asked, looking at his mother and uncle for confirmation before he spoke out of turn.

"Oh yes," Dola laughed. "I know all about how you are pretending to be Dwalin in order to spend time with the Lady Réann. And while I do not condone your deception, I do highly approve of your choice in dams. So far, out of the candidates, I would say she is the best of the bunch."

"I agree," Fili beamed, happy that his old friend approved. "Have you had much time to get to know her?"

"We've only spoken for a short time, but I was able to worm a confession out of her," Dola grinned. "A confession that she is deeply in love with a dwarf...one she apparently thinks to be Commander Dwalin. I still can't believe you told her that's who you were! Didn't Dwalin take umbrage to you using his name in that manner?"

"Yes…and expressed his displeasure quite effectively," Fili huffed, rubbing the back of his head, which still stung slightly from the slap his friend had given him.

"Serves you right," Dola stated. "I would have done worse to you, were I in Dwalin's place."

"You _have_ done worse!" Fili reminded her, pointing to his cheek where she had once slapped him. "I wore the mark of your handprint for days after, I'll have you know."

"That's what you get for trying to kiss a lass who does not want to be kissed," Dis reprimanded her son sternly. "Next time you might end up with a knife in your gut for your troubles. Remember that."

"Aye, the Sons of Durin are to treat all dams with respect!" Thorin warned, looking at both Fili and Kili.

"It was a respectful kiss!" Fili protested, dodging a slap from Dola for his cheeky retort. "Well it was!"

This had everyone laughing once more, and they all sat around getting reacquainted. Finally, when Dis felt enough time had passed to appease everyone that Dola had been spent her allotted time getting to know the prince, she escorted her back to the Lady's Chambers.

.

.

Fili had a sinking feeling that the next few days were going to drag by. Between being forced to spend time with the other dams, and not being able to see Réann, would undoubtedly suck the life right out of him. Each morning, and then again each evening, he was expected to spend time with a different lass. Escorting her around, showing her the mountain, and generally doing all he could to pretend he was interested in getting to know her. He could only imagine that some days would be harder than others.

His time with the Lady Jorhild had at least been tolerable, for while she was a bit self-absorbed, Fili had to admit she was amiable and pleasant to be around. After sharing breakfast with her, Fili had decided to take her to the market - since Réann had hinted to the fact that the dam enjoyed shopping - and that had apparently been the correct choice. He had chuckled to himself at how many bundles of dresses and other goods he had been forced to carry back to the Lady's Chambers for her. The pile being so high he almost couldn't see over them, but it had made the lass happy. And really, Fili wanted each one to leave the mountain feeling as if this all hadn't been a complete waste of time.

However, that evening, when it was Mirev's turn, Fili wanted to cut things short as soon as possible. From the moment he said hello, he knew she was the last dam in the world he could ever have been enticed to fall in love with. With her constant criticism of Erebor and their military forces, the way she bossed everyone around, and especially how handsy she got during dinner, Fili was ready to take a page from Thorin's book and pitch her over the side of the battlement. Still, he held his tongue, attempted to smile, and managed to avoid most of her roving fingers and inappropriate touches until he could safely call it a night without causing too much offence.

.

.

"Uggggg!" Fili moaned, flopping into the chair in front of the fireplace when he was able to escape at last. "I thought she would never stop talking…_or touching!"_

"That bad, eh, Brother?" Kili winced, feeling his nadad's pain. "No redeemable qualities at all?"

"None that I could tell," Fili grumbled. "Jorhild was all right, though I think if I married her, there wouldn't be a piece of gold left in the mountain by the time she stopped shopping."

"I was told that you played pack-mule for her and all the goods you bought her," Kili laughed.

"It was the least I could do, since I won't be choosing her," Fili explained.

"And what did you give Mirev?" his brother asked.

"My time…_and_ I didn't give in to my desire to throw her off the battlement, so I'd say she walked away with a lot!" Fili huffed. "And to think, I still have another _two days_ of this."

"Then it will all be over and you and Réann can live happily ever after," Kili reminded him.

"If she will forgive me for my deception," he pointed out in a worried tone. "I mean, I love her, and she loves me, but this really isn't the best way to start a marriage."

"She'll understand, I'm certain of it," Kili assured. "I've never seen two more suited for each other than you and Réann. She's kind to a fault, and smart enough to understand how things like this can happen…and then completely get out of hand. She might even get a good laugh out of it, once she cools down."

"Still…I think it might be best if I get her a little gift to say I'm sorry," Fili mused, recalling that he had thought about doing just that. Still, he had no idea what might do the trick. It had to be something special. Something that told her he knew her likes and dislikes, that he knew _her._

"Good idea! What will it be? Something shiny…something warm and cozy…or something romantic?" Kili asked, listing off a few ideas.

"I don't know." For in truth, he had no idea what would fall into _any _of those categories. "I've never had to dream up the perfect gift before."

"Then you should probably head off to bed and hope you _do_ dream about it, Nadad," Kili told him, getting up and heading for the door. "Because tomorrow morning you are scheduled to escort the Lady Gorta to breakfast and then to the gem cutting rooms. And from what I recall coming out of her mouth in Balin's office…I do not envy you one bit. Not one little bit."

Fili only moaned loudly as his brother left, knowing he had another horrible day ahead.

.

.

"What do you think Dwalin is doing right now?" Réann asked Amara that night as she got ready for bed. "Do you think he's on duty? Out on patrol? Or maybe getting ready to sleep as well?"

"If he is, are you imagining him shirtless and snuggled beneath a set of satin sheets?" her maid asked in a teasing tone.

"AMARA!" Réann squawked, throwing a pillow in her direction.

"Am I wrong?" she asked in defense.

"Well…" Réann hedged, her face turning red at the thought. "I might have been imagining him sparsely clothed, but I don't think he's a satin sheets kind of dwarf. Far too rugged for that, I believe."

"Ah, more the type to sleep between the furs of animals he killed with his bare hands, is he?" Amra teased further.

"Oh, now you're just being mean!" she groused, tossing another pillow at her friend.

"I'm sorry," the maid laughed, picking up the bedding off the floor and returning it to where it belonged. "I imagine that Commander Dwalin is standing by his fireplace, staring at the flames and thinking only of you. Wishing you were with him right now and not locked away in here for the next several days."

"You really think so?" Réann's eyes lit up with both hope and joy.

"I know so," Amara stated. "Now, best thing for you to do is get some sleep. Time passes quicker when you do, and the sooner you shut your eyes the sooner Dwalin can visit you in your dreams."

"Oh, if only he would," she sighed, climbing into bed and snuggling under the thick blankets with a smile.

.

.

That night, Fili did indeed dream of his lady love, reliving the night they met on the battlement. He couldn't help but smile at the sight she presented, all dressed up like a maid, bravely standing her ground and so determined to send her letter off despite the challenges. He also loved how she interacted with Jareth, the snowy owl that appeared eager for her attention and to do her bidding. Fili felt a kinship with the owl, for he too was completely devoted to the Grey Mountain dam.

Suddenly, Fili sat up in bed, fully awake and alight with a bright idea. That was it! He had discovered the gift he would make for her! And leaping out of bed and throwing on his clothes, he left his chambers and headed down to the forge rooms. Yes, this would be perfect!

.

.

Despite his lack of sleep, Fili met the Lady Gorta for breakfast right on schedule, the two eyeing each other as if sizing up a battle opponent. It would seem that the Ironfist lass had no interest in the gem cutting rooms, and after a very uncomfortable breakfast, she insisted on being shown the weapons rooms and the training ring.

Fili was only too happy to take her wherever she pleased, since most of the time she had her eyes on the swords, axes, and other weapons, and not on him. When they made it to the ring, she also insisted on sparring with several of the dwarves who had come to practice that day - again, leaving Fili to simply sit and watch. He had to admit, Gorta was a good fighter, but the more he watched, he saw her utilize several underhanded tricks and dirty moves. Ones that would _never_ be tolerated by Dwalin or any honorable fighter. Thus, by the end of their time together, Fili could confidently mark her off of his list as well…_not_ that any but Réann was actually on that list, but he still had to pretend, didn't he?

Lunch he spent with his mother and uncle, telling them all about his horrendous morning. When they didn't seem the least bit sympathetic, he glared at them sullenly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A little bit," Dis smiled, reaching out and patting his hand. "I mean, you had it coming, son."

"Haven't I suffered enough?" he whined. "Can't you arrange it so I can at least _see _Réann…just for a little bit?"

"NO!" Thorin stated firmly. "We are so close to getting through this without anyone finding out the truth. Do not go and ruin it all now simply because you can't control yourself. You will see the lass on the day you do your choosing, and not before. And that's final."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili mumbled, grabbing a roll and taking a bite before he was tempted to say more.

"And just think how happy she'll be to see you by then," Dis said encouragingly. "They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Fili could only hope that was true. Still, as he thought about the gift he was working on for her, he prayed that it would help smooth things over between them when she at last learned the truth.

.

.

"Oh, Amara! I think I'll just die if I can't see Dwalin soon!" Réann wailed, throwing herself onto her bed in abject misery.

"I suppose it might boost his ego a bit when I tell him you perished due to the lack of his amazing presence," she said sarcastically. When Réann gave her a scathing look, Amara shrugged. "You would say no less to me if I were moping around about not having my dear Gimrin to stare at…which I don't, by the way."

"I'm sorry," Réann said sympathetically. "That's all my fault too, for dragging you here with me. What a fine pair we are. You without your love and me without mine. Whatever shall we do to survive?"

"Well…you could read me those parts of your father's letters again," she suggested eagerly. "Where he mentioned Gimrin and how he misses me."

"That's all fine and well for you, but what about me?" Réann demanded.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Gimrin misses you too," she replied straight faced.

Another pillow striking her in the chest was the only answer she received.

.

.

Dinner with Estur turned out to be more enjoyable than Fili had imagined it would be, with the light-hearted lass flitting around the table trying every delicacy presented with an infectious zeal. During the course of the dinner, Fili actually discovered that Estur was a distant relative to Bofur, Bombur and Biffur - the four all coming from the Broadbeam clan. When he called the three in, the private dinner turned into a veritable family reunion, with all four of them going over their family tree and asking about this relative and that.

Soon the night flew by, filled with much laughter, singing, and even a bit of dancing. Estur was rather light on her feet for a buxom lass, and by the end of the evening her three cousins - four times removed on her mother's side it seemed - had all promised to stay in touch and even visit whenever possible. So it was, that Fili escorted Estur back to the Lady's Chambers with a smile on his lips, something he hadn't expected when the night began. Still, it was only Réann's face he saw when he kissed the back of Estur's hand, wishing her a pleasant night.

Just one more day, and one more dam…and then he would see his lady love again. Fili couldn't wait. But until then, he raced back down to the forges, eager to see his project completed before the first morning's light.

He worked most of the night, finishing his project just before dawn. The crown prince had never labored so hard over something in his life, attempting to make it perfect in every detail. As he laid down the polishing rag and looked it over, he gave a wide smile. Yes, this would do nicely.

Fili had spent hours drawing up the design of a snowy owl in flight, trying to get the feathers and wingspan flawless. He then carved the mold himself, before casting it in the purest white gold the mountain offered. When it was finished, he set the eyes with deep blue sapphires that matched Réann's to a tee, dusted the tips of the wings with diamond powder to make them shimmer, and strung it on a delicate mithril chain. It was Jareth in every detail, and he truly hoped Réann would love it as much as he loved her.

.

.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Amara sang out as she entered Réann's room. "Today's the big day! The prince meets with Feren this morning and then you will all be called before the king for the announcement of who he chose!"

This thought had Réann leaping out of bed, a smile on her lips as she raced towards the dresser. For if that was the case, and Prince Fili did pick his bride, that meant she would see Dwalin tonight!

"Help me find something perfect to wear, and my hair has to look just right!" Réann demanded tossing items here and there in her search.

"Hmmmm, if I didn't know any better, I would think you changed your mind and are trying to dress to impress the prince," Amara teased.

"Not on your life!" Réann laughed. "I have eyes for one dwarf and one alone…and his name is Dwalin."

"If you say so," the maid smiled, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a freshly pressed gown. "And I think what you're looking for is this."

"YES! That's it!" Réann squealed, reaching out to hug her friend. "You always know exactly what I want before I do."

"It comes from being your friend for so long," Amara agreed. "Now, go get washed, and I will see about breakfast."

And off Réann went, humming to herself and unable to wipe the smile off her lips. Tonight, she would be with Dwalin again!

.

.

After a quick bath and a change of clothes, Fili found himself eating his breakfast with the Lady Feren in near silence. He had made many attempts at conversation, however the stoic Stonefoot lass refused to respond. So, after multiple tries, he gave up and just ate.

When breakfast was over, he asked if she would like to go for a walk, to which she nodded. Over the next hour Fili was able to count on one hand the number of words that Feren spoke, and even those were hardly more than grunts. This got him thinking about his future, and how he and Réann never seemed to run out of things to talk about. He could envision them staying up late discussing the events of the day, diplomatic decisions, or just laughing and teasing until they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Fili couldn't imagine any situation that would arise that might cause her to be silent like the lass beside him, for his Réann was not one to hold her tongue on any subject!

Thus, for the remainder of their walk, Fili let his mind wander to thoughts of his love, and he almost forgot for a while where he was and who he was truly with. When it came time to part, he politely bid the lass farewell and handed her back over to the guards outside the Lady's Chambers, once again, without a single word from her.

That was it. He was finished!

He had fulfilled his duty, and now Fili could go claim his bride at last!

* * *

**Ahhh, but will she WANT to be claimed? Guess we will have to wait and see.**

**So, how did Erebor Speed Dating go for Fili? ha ha.**

**And it looks like Réann's father and brothers are not happy with what they heard. ROAD TRIP!**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: **Thanks! I was going for funny in this story, with just a touch of romance. ha ha. Fili deserved a bit of fluffy fun - even if he is beating himself up over having lied to the dam he loves. Thanks for reading and reviewing. T.O.W.G.

**Travelbug :** (looks like you sent in two reviews? Did you re-read the chapter and think of more to say? ha ha) Well, Dis and Thorin are trying to keep everything under wraps, so that no one finds out what Fili's been doing. And as for how Réann might react...well that's anyone's guess. (except me, I know, but I'm not telling). Dis is indeed ONE of the places they get their mischief making skills, but I think some comes from their dad, and their uncle too. Fili had the head-slap coming...boy did he ever. So how did you like Fili's punishment and do you think it was just? Thanks.

**"Guest S":** Tea and cookies? These are dwarves...maybe Ale and huge slabs of meat might be more their style? But I'll take the cookies, and the brownies...thank you very much. After staying up all night working on his gift, and then wooing lasses all day, Fili will definitely need some good strong coffee...and maybe a good stiff drink. ha ha. Thanks for your kind review! T.O.W.G.

**Emrfangirl:** I'm glad they were happy tears. I love funny stories, because don't we all want to laugh...and there's enough sadness in real life, why write stories that make you cry too? Of course Thorin's first thought was it was Nori. Who else is an expert at sneaking around. And I always wanted to have Dwalin slip Fili on the back of the head for using his name. I'm so happy it lived up to your expectations. Not seeing his lady love until he 'dates' all the other lasses IS a punishment for Fili, right! Hopefully Réann will cut Fili some slack when she hears all the extenuating circumstances.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

**Now, let's see what Réann thinks of all this...**

**Oh, and I have a question for you at the end too.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**~X~**

* * *

Fili practically ran all the way to his uncle's council chambers, nearly knocking over several dwarves in his rush to get where he was going. After pounding on the door twice, he entered with a wide smile.

"I did it! I lived through each meeting with the other five dams," he announced proudly, taking note that his mother, Dwalin, Balin and Kili were already present. "Now, can we end this sham and let me propose to Réann?"

"You have fulfilled your part of the bargain," Thorin nodded, appeased that his form of punishment had been carried out. "Thus, we will call the dams together in just a few hours, putting us _all_ out of our misery."

"You? What misery have you been suffering?" Fili questioned. "I'm the one who's been parted from my Réann!"

"Your mother and I had to meet with each dam as well, you know," Thorin reminded him. "And while we may not have had to entertain them like you, speaking with a few of them was indeed quite painful."

"Or down right impossible!" Dis added, apparently having had no more luck in making Feren talk than he did.

"Well, just for the record, it wasn't _me_ who suggested this whole mess in the first place and forced them to come to Erebor," he reminded them, his eyes unconsciously drifting to Balin.

"That may be so…but if I hadn't, you would never have met your One, as you claim you have. Would you, Lad?" Balin said in his defense.

"True," Fili grinned, unable to remain upset at the mention of Réann. "You are officially forgiven, Balin. In fact, all of you are, and I harbor no ill will in connection with this marriage agreement. Just as long as I am able to place my betrothal bead in her hair tonight, I will die a happy dwarf."

"There will be no dying, if you please," Dis ordered. "I expect you to live a long and happy life with your One…and give me plenty of grandchildren."

"I could stand a few nieces and nephews myself," Kili spoke up, also eager for the day they called him uncle.

"Let the lad _ask_ the dam first, will you?" Thorin laughed, feeling as if everyone was putting the cart before the pony, so to speak. "Now, since we cannot let on that you and Réann have met, other than during the scheduled interview, nor can anyone suspect that she thinks you are not the prince, here is how we will proceed. It might come as a bit of a shock to the lass at first, but her reaction will be genuine and thus convincing to the others. Understood?"

"I don't know, Uncle," Fili hedged, not quite sure what he was getting at. "Care to explain this in more detail?"

This he did, laying out exactly what was going to take place…much to Fili's worry and concern.

.

.

So it was that the royal family, as well as those required to witness the prince's choice of bride, filed into the throne room, Thorin was a bit shocked to see Nori, Bofur, Ori and Oin already there waiting.

"And what might _you_ all be doing here?" the dwarf king asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't recall announcing this an open court."

"Come now, Thorin," Nori said in a pleading tone. "We just thought such an auspicious occasion as the naming of a bride for the royal heir was not something to be missed," he smiled, then slyly adding, "Unless of course you have something to hide?"

"Of course we have nothing to hide, and you three are quite welcome," Dis quickly interjected, fearing that the council members entering in behind them might overhear and become suspicious.

"Thank you, Princess Dis," Nori replied with a stately bow, his amused expression never leaving his face. "Your hospitality is always appreciated."

Fili, however, wasn't fooled for a moment.

"You're just here to see if I screw things up, aren't you?" Fili hissed as he walked past them, heading for his spot near the throne.

"What? You wound me, My Prince," Nori answered, though not bothering to deny it. Yet, since Thorin hadn't tossed them out on their ear, the four dwarves quickly found a place off to the side, eager to watch the spectacle.

Fili walked over to stand beside Thorin's throne, giving the group of council members a sour look. Even if he had found his one during this whole fiasco, he still found he resented them for manipulating his life this way.

"I hope this satisfies them," he whispered to his uncle, jerking his head towards the line of stuffy looking dwarrow. "And that they will stop making trouble for you as well."

"From here on out, you let me worry about myself and my rule," Thorin told him. "You have already done more than enough to see that Erebor is secure, and for that I will be forever grateful. I'm just happy that you found a dam you can love in all this."

"So am I," Fili grinned. "I just hope after she hears the prince's choice, she won't hate me forever."

"Show some faith, Son," Dis instructed, leaning forward from her own seat beside Thorin, apparently having overheard their conversation. "I don't see Réann as the flighty sort, though you might have to do some fast talking to get yourself back in her good graces."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Amad," Fili promised. "You can count on that."

.

.

Soon, each of the seven dams were escorted into the royal throne room, all a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Some were feeling very confident, assuming they would be the one chosen, others were nervous, while Réann still prayed that nothing would go wrong and she would be completely overlooked by the prince. She was also anxious to see Dwalin again, imagining that the commander of the army would be present at such an occasion, to protect the king if nothing else. Réann was glad that Amara was at her side, for all the lady's maids had accompanied their mistresses, also standing in as witnesses to the event.

When they arrived, the guards directed the seven to line up before the throne. Réann stood between Dola and Jorhild, with Mirev, Gorta, and Estur to the left, and Feren on their right. She felt Dola reach out and give her hand a quick squeeze, drawing her eyes to the dark-haired lass who winked in encouragement. It gave Réann the boost she needed, and squaring her shoulders, she raised her head and scanned the room.

To the far right, each of the lady's maids waited anxiously, all hoping that their mistress would be the one chosen…well, everyone but Amara, that was. She even spotted Nori, Ori, Bofur, and an older dwarf with a small brass trumpet pressed to his ear, standing in the back. Yet, it was the group on the platform that held her attention, and once Réann's eyes locked with a particular dwarf, she couldn't look away.

There was Dwalin, standing beside the king, looking almost too good for words. He was dressed finer than she had ever seen him, but what else would a commander wear when in service of the king? Beside him sat King Thorin on his throne, the tall stone seat inlaid with gems, gold and all kinds of intricate runes. The raven-wing crown he wore only added to his magnificence, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind who was in charge.

To his left sat Princess Dis, her throne a bit smaller, though no less regal. Next to her stood a dwarf that Réann could only guess was Prince Fili, for the dwarrow was so alike in looks to the king that it could be no one else. She found it odd that he bore such a resemblance to Dwalin's brother, Galin - yet far younger than the aged dwarf she had been introduced to. Still, even King Thorin had commented on the family resemblance, had he not?

There was also Lord Balin, the other dwarf she had met who was also named Dwalin, as well as a number of white-bearded council members…or Réann assumed. After all, everything would need to be done by the book and with as many witnesses as possible to see that it was handled properly. There would be no room for error, especially if King Thorin wanted each dam and her clan to be appeased. Still, the only thing Réann really cared about was getting this over with so she could be with Dwalin again. And from the way his eyes never left hers, she could tell he felt the same way.

But for now, she would wait patiently, then politely congratulate the bride that_ was_ chosen, wishing them both much happiness. Réann had been practicing her look of disappointment all morning, followed by humble acceptance, so as not to seem out of character. She only hoped she could pull it off, for she didn't want anyone to suspect her true elation at _not_ being chosen.

"Ladies of the seven clans, I bid you welcome," Thorin's voice interrupted her thoughts, drawing all eyes to the king. Here he stood up, the royal fur-lined robe he wore framing his impressive figure well. "I want to thank each of you for leaving your homes and families to journey here and present yourself as the future bride of my nephew and heir, Prince Fili. The choosing of a wife is no small affair, and though each dwarrow desires to find their One, we also know that not all are fortunate enough to do so. Thus, we appreciate your willingness to forgo Mahal's blessing in order to see that the line of Durin continues, and the throne of Erebor is secure."

Here Fili watched as most of the dams grinned widely, each one now anxious to hear Thorin speak a name…preferably _their_ name. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Réann. What would she do, and what would she say, when she learned the truth? Would he be forced to give up the crown in order to keep her? He would, though he knew it would break his family's heart, as well as alienate him from his brother, who would then be forced to take his place. Still, as he looked into his One's eyes, he knew he could do no less in order to keep her. He just prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

"Thus, it is with great rejoicing that I announce that Prince Fili has indeed selected a bride from among you, choosing the one who will stand beside him as a princess and then a queen," Thorin continued in a loud and booming voice. "And that dwarrowdam is…"

Everyone in the room held their breath, some waiting to hear their names, some waiting to learn Fili's choice, and one lone lass simply eager to get things over with. Yet, all knew that the next words spoken would ultimately change the lives of a great many, Prince Fili's most of all.

"…the Lady Réann, from the Grey Mountains," Thorin finished.

There was utter silence for the space of a few heartbeats, followed by a chorus of moans, groans and a few very unladylike words from Mirev and Gorta. Yet, not a sound came from Réann, as her mouth dropped open and all the blood drained from her face.

_WHAT? This couldn't be happening!_ Réann didn't know what to do, and she certainly didn't know what to say. King Thorin had_ promised_ that she would not be chosen! Or had he? Her brain worked frantically to recall his exact words. He had said she _need not concern herself about it…that all would be well,_ but not once had he actually said the prince would _not_ choose her! Oh, what a fool she was! And now Réann was caught between a mountain and a hard place, and not knowing how she was going to get herself out of this!

Dola, however, turned to face her, pulling her in for a quick hug, and whispered into her hear.

"Don't worry, everything will be made clear in time," she said encouragingly, before pulling back with a smile. "This is all for the best, I promise."

Yet in Réann's mind, there was no way that was possible. For she loved Dwalin…not Prince Fili!

"Again, I thank each of you for coming, and if you will follow the guards out, you will be well compensated for your time and trouble," Thorin instructed, waving for all the dams, and the maids, to exit the room…all but Réann, who still stood there like a stone statue, looking as if she would either cry or faint any moment. He then signaled for the odd assortment of council members to leave as well, each one having apparently fulfilled their needed purpose and were no longer necessary.

Amara's eyes were wide as saucers as she too left the throne room, wishing she could instead go to her mistress and offer her some measure of comfort in this distressing moment. For she could see that Réann was now envisioning all her hopes and dreams going up in smoke.

When the doors shut at last, leaving Réann trembling and alone, Thorin spoke again.

"I know this came as quite a shock, Lady Réann," the king assured her, his tone kind and understanding. "But it was necessary to continue the charade until the very end. Yet, now that the formalities have been seen to, and all the regulations met, we can all be honest with each other at last." Here he sat back down on his throne and gave a wave of his hand. "Fili…go and claim your bride. If she will have you, that is."

Réann stared at the dark-haired dwarf at Thorin's left, desperately trying to find the words she could speak to reject him kindly, and not bring war between the Grey Mountains and Erebor. Yet, the kindly looking dwarrow didn't move, he simply stood there smiling at her as if he had some secret he refused to share. It was then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dwalin step forward, coming down the stairs towards her. As their eyes locked once again, hers screamed for him to save her. To say something that would fix this horrible mess. Maybe he planned to snatch her up and run? And if he did, Réann certainly wouldn't resist, so eager was she to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Réann," Fili began when he was at last standing before her. "I am so terribly sorry for this whole mess. It is all my fault and I take full responsibility for it. I never meant to deceive you, and you have every reason to hate me if that be your ultimate choice."

"Deceive me?" Réann questioned, attempting to wrap her mind around what he was saying. "How? What do you mean?" And then it hit her…_he didn't love her at all! _He'd been toying with her all along and was now handing her off to the prince to be _his _bride, simply to get rid of her! "YOU SNAKE!" she screamed, pulling back her hand and letting it fly. The sound of her palm making contact with his cheek caused a resounding crack echo through the hall.

.

.

Thorin and Dis cringed and gave a hiss as Fili's head whipped to the side from the blow.

"He's not doing very well, is he?" Thorin whispered, ashamed to admit that he was slightly amused by all this.

"No…no he is not," Dis agreed. She then looked over and gave his arm a little slap. "And stop enjoying my son's suffering, you clod!"

"Do you think I should go help him, Amad?" Kili asked, leaning in so his words wouldn't carry.

"No, best let the lad find his own way," Dwalin suggested. "He got himself in this mess…let him dig himself out as well."

.

.

Fili had not seen the slap coming, though in retrospect he probably should have. Not only had he lied to her, but he had now managed to make everything worse by choosing the wrong words to explain things.

"I deserved that," he mumbled, his left hand coming up to cover his now reddening cheek.

"I'll say you did! And much more, if you think you can treat me like this and get away with it!" Réann continued, though her eyes were quickly filling with unshed tears. "I trusted you, Dwalin! And worse yet…I loved you!"

"And I love you too!" Fili was quick to assure her. "I have from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I will love you till the day I go to wait in the Halls of Mandos."

"But…but you just said you deceived me," Réann stammered, even more confused now. "How can you deceive me and love me at the same time?"

"The truth is…I _do_ love you. But the deception is that I am _not_ Dwalin, son of Fundin, Commander of the king's army," Fili confessed.

This left Réann speechless once again, trying to decipher what this all meant for her and the dwarf before her. But before either one could speak, another voice spoke up from the dais.

"You see, Lass," Dwalin called out. _"I'm_ Dwalin, son of Fundin, and I'm in command of the king's army and guards." He then gestured to the white-bearded dwarf at his side. "And this be my nadad, Balin, also son of Fundin. Not this strip of a lad here, all dolled up to look a mite older than he truly is." At this he threw his arm over Kili's shoulder, nearly knocking the prince off his feet from the weight of his muscular bicep.

"You…you mean _you're_ the dwarf whom my father knew?" she asked, pointing at Dwalin in shock. Yet, suddenly, the comment her adad had made about his odd hairstyle actually made sense.

"That I am, Lass," Dwalin confessed. "Met your father when we fought together at Azanulbizar, near the gates of Moria. Fine dwarf if I recall, and quite handy with an axe too."

Here Réann looked at the dwarf standing in front of her, seeing him as if for the first time. If he wasn't Commander Dwalin…

"Then…who are _you_?" she demanded, though her somewhat numb brain was formulating a theory, one she needed to hear confirmed by his own lips. The very same lips that had kissed her, confessed words of love…and apparently lied to her as well. "What is the _true_ name you go by?"

"I am Fili, son of Flinn, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, and crown prince of Erebor," he introduced, giving her a bow at the waist, though not once breaking eye contact. "And though my name may have changed, my feelings for you have not. I desire nothing more than to take you as my wife, to love and care for you till the end of my days, and perhaps beyond, if it be Mahal's will. You are my One, Réann of the Grey Mountains, and I will do everything within my power to earn your forgiveness for the wrongs I have done in leading you to believe I was other than who I truly am."

Réann didn't know what to say. In the space of a few moments, her life had been turned upside down, backwards, and now completely sideways. She didn't know what to think or what to believe, but one thing she did know…she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

Looking over Dwa…er…Fili's shoulder – this would take some getting used to, Réann realized – she gave the king a pleading look.

"Might I have a few moments of private speech with your heir, Your Majesty?" she asked, not wishing to be rude.

"Of course," Thorin agreed, gesturing to the far end of the room where they could speak without being overheard. "By all means, Lady."

Taking Fili by the arm, she pulled him with her, stopping only when they were as far away from everyone else in the room as possible.

_"Why?"_ was her one and only question. "Why did you do it?"

"If you'll recall, I was forbidden from making contact with any of the dams until Dola had arrived," he began, laying the groundwork for his entire explanation. "And when I just happened to run into you on the battlement, I first mistook you for your maid, remember? It was only _after_ reading your letter that I found out you were actually the Stiffbeard dam from the Grey Mountains."

"Yes, I recall that very clearly," she nodded. "Yet, why would you pretend to be Dwalin?"

"His was the first name I thought of when you asked who I was," he confessed. "I couldn't tell you who I _really_ was, for fear word would get back that I was breaking the rules. Not to mention the fact that you thought the prince was a spoiled dwarf with the manners of a troll, or too ugly to catch a lass' eye on his own." Here Fili noticed Réann flinch at hearing her words repeated back to her. He had long ago committed them to memory, fully planning on telling their children exactly what their mother had first thought of him. "Then, when we parted, I hadn't exactly expected to see you again…but I did. And by the second and third time we met…well, my window of opportunity to come clean had shut tight."

"So, you just continued to pretend to be someone other than who you really were?" Réann was flabbergasted. "Wasn't that difficult?"

"More than you can imagine!" Fili laughed. "Not only did I feel terrible about lying to you, but all the while I kept attempting to soften your opinion of the prince…_of me!_ But you wouldn't budge. And somewhere during the whole mess, I fell in love with you."

"And I fell in love with who I _thought_ was a commander…not a prince," she added. "I wasn't looking to gain a crown in all this, just you."

"Can't you take on both?" Fili asked hopefully. "For this prince would still very much love to be your husband, if you could only find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Was your family in on this all the time?" The idea shocked Réann, for it was hard to imagine the king going along with such a thing.

"Not the whole time," Fili confessed. "At first it was just me…and my little brother, Kili." Here he nodded his head towards the young dwarrow standing between Dwalin and his mother. "Or as you know him…Galin. You see, because I had let it slip that I had a brother, and told you he was my _nadad_, we had to make him appear older so you wouldn't become suspicious."

"We who?" she questioned. "Who is _we?"_

"Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Oin…the older dwarf over there with the ear trumpet," Fili explained, jerking his head in their direction. "Besides me and Kili, they're the only ones who knew about all this. Oh, and King Bard and his family, after he discovered us in the woods together."

"And he simply went along with it all? Pretending that you were Dwalin? Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he's an orc of a man who loves to watch me squirm," Fili supplied, though even he couldn't say it with a straight face. "As you learned, we've known each other since before I was an official prince, and he was only a poor bargeman. That and I think it's how he gets his laughs now that he's supposed to be all serious and kinglike."

"Well…he sure had me fooled," Réann admitted. Here she lifted her hand and let her fingers rake through his hair near the crest of his brow. "And truth be told, I'm rather relieved to hear that it wasn't _you_ who once shaved the sides of your head and wore your hair sticking straight up across the top. It was rather hard to picture you that way, you know."

"Me…sporting Dwalin's old hairstyle?" At this, Fili let loose a bark of laughter. "I think he learned his lesson the hard way about doing such foolish things, and I can guarantee that I will _never_ be cutting these locks."

Réann was happy to hear that, for she found she loved Fili's hair a great deal, just the way it was.

"And exactly _when_ did the king and your mother learn the truth about your charade?" she persisted.

"Well, that would be when _you_ confessed it to them," he replied.

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that," she murmured, looking down at her hands. "I did kind of let the cat out of the bag, didn't I? I really hope you didn't get into any trouble because of it. I had no idea I was outing the prince."

"I got a stern talking to, that's for sure," Fili admitted. "Yet, I was glad that everything had been revealed at last. To say that my mother and uncle were happy over the news is an understatement. For both had already dog-eared you for the position before you even confessed your love for me."

"They had?" This shocked Réann, for though they had been kind and accepting during her petition for the trade agreement, she was certain she had lost all their favor after the whole Dwalin fiasco.

"Very much so," he nodded. "For just like me, they saw your fine qualities right away. One of them being your amazing ability to overlook foolish mistakes made by well-intentioned dwarves." This last part he said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Well…only if that well-intentioned dwarf is willing to overlook a few mistakes made by me as well," she replied, scrunching up her nose repentantly. "I mean,_ I_ snuck out of the Lady's Chambers, and_ I_ wrote all those horrible things about you in my first letter to my father." Here she reached up and covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh, what you must have thought of me for calling you the troll-prince!"

"Actually, I thought it was rather funny," Fili laughed. "No one has dared speak so bluntly to my face since we retook Erebor, other than my family that is. It was kind of refreshing to hear such honesty." Then suddenly he turned serious. "Unless you _still_ feel that way."

"No! I swear!" she gasped. "I mean…I don't think you are troll-like at all."

"Well, that's good to hear," he grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling forth a small wrapped package, which he held out to her expectantly.

"I made this for you," he said. "I wanted to give you something special, something that held some meaning for the both of us. Partially in hopes that you might forgive me, but mostly because I love you." He then urged her to open the gift, loving how her eyes lit up and began to water at the sight of it.

"Oh, Fili! It's amazing! I had no idea you were so talented," she marveled, recognizing her beloved owl immediately in his design. "It looks just like Jareth."

"I figured he was the one that brought us together in the first place…if you don't count Thorin, Balin, and all those blasted council members pushing me into a political marriage," Fili said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fili, this is both beautiful and personal," she gushed. "Exactly what I always imagine a gift should be. It means a great deal to me and I will treasure it always."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll forgive you, if you will forgive me," she bargained. "Here she reached up and lightly touched his cheek. "I'm sorry I struck you."

"No, I totally deserved it," he argued, lifting his own hand to cover hers. "But from here on out, I will attempt to not do anything that might merit your disapproval. You pack quite a wallop."

"I just hope King Thorin doesn't toss me in the dungeons for striking the crown prince," Réann chuckled.

"Are you kidding! He probably got the biggest kick of it than anyone here," Fili assured her. He then became serious once more. "And the fact that I am the crown prince, and not a commander, is something you can live with? Preferably for a very long time…as my wife?"

"Oh, Dwal…I mean…_Fili,"_ she blushed. "I don't care what your name is or who you are! You're the dwarf I love and that's all I need to know. But…I'm not certain I would make a good wife for you. I've never aspired to be royalty, nor do I feel qualified."

"You are the dam I love, the only one I will ever want or choose, so that makes you absolutely perfect for the job," Fili assured her. "And if you were willing to come here and pretend to be a candidate in hopes of instigating a trade agreement, all to benefit your people…then I say you have the exact qualities one needs to rule. You are selfless, kind, smart, and just the right kind of cunning – not to mention very, very beautiful. You will be a wonderful queen one day."

At this, Réann blushed even more, leaning in until their foreheads met in a dwarven sign of affection.

"Well, even though I might disagree with you on a few of those points, I'll bow to your greater knowledge on the subject, seeing as you are _already_ royalty," she conceded. "And…if you _still_ want me as your bride, after all the mess I've gotten you into, then my answer is…yes."

At this, Fili gave a loud whoop of excitement. Then grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around making Réann laugh at his antics.

"Am I to assume by this display that you two have successfully made up?" came a call from Thorin, everyone across the room having been waiting on pins and needles to learn what might become of the couple. "Has she accepted your betrothal bead?"

"Not yet," Fili answered loudly, setting her down and leading her back to where the rest of the group waited. Here he faced her, his eyes alight with joy, before going down on one knee. Taking a small shiny bead out of one of his many pockets, he held it up for her to see. "Réann, daughter of Lord Darmin of the Grey Mountains…will you officially accept my bead and agree to be my wife?"

* * *

**Eeep...do you think she will say yes?**

**Well, she knows at last. And while Fili probably deserved that slap, though not for the reasons she gave it to him, it looks like she was able to find the humor in it all and did indeed forgive him. Was it to you liking?**

**Now...if that's settled...what do you think will happen next?**

_**Question:**_ How many of you out there are **Mandalorian** fans? I've never written a Star Wars story before (though I grew up as a big fan of the movies) but recently I've become fascinated with the new Disney+ series and already have ten chapters written about the Mandalorian and his adorable little side-kick. If I began posting a story over there, (which wouldn't be for several more weeks since I like to build up a large stock of chapters first) would it be anything you might all care to read? I'm not sure what the fanbase is like over there, thus I'm a bit hesitant, and I was just wondering if any of you are interested in that particular fandom.

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**tgo62:** Ha ha, you're the first person to ever complain that I post TOO quickly, ha ha. But I totally understand, real life tends to suck up all our time. And this way you can binge read without worrying about cliff hangers! Thorin did have fun hearing about Dola's craft work, it reminded him how much he misses his own. He needs to take time each week and get down to the forge himself. I could have let Fili date the lasses more, and yes, I'm sure if he hadn't already chosen Réann, he would have gone on more than just one date with a few of them. But why waste time now that he knows? Everone got equal time. That and I didn't want to bore you with hearing how Mirev groped him, Gorta scared him, or Feren bored him to tears. ha ha. Thanks and hope you find a nice quiet time to read soon. T.O.W.G.

**Guest:** Oh, I'm happy that this one is your favorite. I can't pick a favorite though...stories are like kids, you love them all equally and for different reasons. I'm sorry you had a horrible day at work. Glad my story could bring you a bit of cheer. Thanks.

**Emrfangirl :** Yeah, with her name ending in 'ur' I HAD to make her a distant relative of Bofur's. ha ha. And while Réann never DID meet with the prince, Dis told everyone she did - passing off the time she had spent with her and Thorin talking about the trade agreement as her 'Fili time'. So everyone THINKS she did get her chance to woo the prince. So, how was the popcorn? Did you get butter all over your keyboard and mouse (or tablet or phone) while reading this chapter? But most importantly...did you save ME any?

**Travelbug:** You must have indeed reviewed twice, thinking you hadn't, but I'm certainly not complaining. ha ha. I'm glad you enjoyed Fili's punishment from Dis and Thorin...but yes, he might be in for a bit more from HER side of the family...if and when they ever get to Erebor. I figured that we ALL knew who he was going to pick, so why waste time on multiple chapters of him having to date these other dams? So, did you re-read one of my old ones in the meantime? If so, which one? And if not, I hope this chapter came soon enough so you didn't get too antsy in the meantime. Thanks.

**Guest:** I'm sorry you are going through a difficult time in your life - but happy that my silly little story has made your load a little lighter. Often we need a good laugh or an escape from the real world, and I'm pleased that my story can help with that. Yep, just wait Fili...you are in for a world of trouble in the form of the 'in-laws'. ha ha. Whatever will THEY have to say about all this?


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

**Chapter 19**

**~X~**

* * *

Meanwhile, as all of this was going on in the throne room, outside the large wooden doors Amara had been pacing a hole in the stone floor. She could only imagine what her poor mistress was going through in there, either now being forced to agree to a marriage to the prince, or possibly getting herself in trouble by refusing his offer. All the others had left the area, heading back to the Lady's Chambers to pack their things and claim their gold in compensation, yet she had refused to leave, wanting to be near her friend.

She was so busy fretting that it took her a few moments to recognize the loud voices coming down the hallway and heading right for her. But when she did, her head whipped around and her eyes grew wide.

"I don't give a flying fig where she is!" came the adamant tone of Lord Darmin, stomping down the hall with Gloin doing all he could to diplomatically appease the angered dwarf. There were several guards following along as well, doing their best to keep the newly arrived dwarf lord and his three sons safely corralled. "I demand to see my daughter at once!"

"If you will just give me a few minutes to see if the king…" Gloin continued, having to move rather quickly to keep up with the Grey Mountain lord.

"No, I will not wait a moment more! I will see my daughter this very second! Is that clear?" he shouted. Yet, as he turned to look ahead, he suddenly spotted the frantic maid standing in front of him. "Amara?" he questioned, his eyes lighting up with delight. "Amara! Where is Réann?"

Amara was overjoyed to now have support, for she was certain that her mistress was indeed in need of such a thing. Yet, she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to the handsome figure of Gimrin, the sight of him stealing away all her words.

"Hello, Amara," Darmin's second oldest son greeted her, a wide grin spreading over his lips. "I…I've missed you."

"Hello to you as well, Gimrin," she replied, giving a graceful curtsy as her heart melted at his confession. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"You two can do this later!" Duffin grumbled, stepping forward and placing his hands gently on Amara's shoulders. "Where is Réann? And please tell me she hasn't agreed to marry this Dwalin fellow yet."

"D-d-dwalin?" Gloin asked, almost choking on the words as the idea was rather shocking to him. "You believe your daughter has aligned herself with Commander Dwalin? Lord Darmin…I fear you have been quite misled." He then reached up and scratched his head in wonder. "That, or I've been completely left out of the loop."

"Amara," Darmin pressed, ignoring Gloin's protests. "Please, tell us what's going on."

"I…I hardly know where to begin," she professed, all her worry and concern flooding back in on her. "But…but just now, the prince chose his bride…and he chose Réann! She's in there right now, being pressured into Mahal knows what!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Darmin roared. He had come all this way in such a short time to discern if her love for Dwalin was justified, yet he had not imagined finding his only daughter now being forced into a marriage she _didn't_ want. And before any of the guards could stop him, Darmin pushed Gloin aside and stormed towards the doors. Lifting his foot before him, he slammed his steel-toed boot against the wooden barrier, the latch giving way and swinging open with a crash.

.

.

Fili had just finished speaking his official proposal, still down on one knee as he waited for Réann's reply, when the doors to his right burst open. All present were instantly on alert, with Thorin and Dis shooting up from their seats, and everyone else reaching for their weapons, ready to protect their king.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Thorin demanded in an authoritative tone, looking at the flustered Gloin who came rushing through the doors behind a furious looking dwarf – one that looked vaguely familiar to him. Erebor guards swarmed in right behind, forming a semi-circle around the intruders, their weapons out and pointed at the four dwarves and one dwarrowdam.

"I was just about to ask the same question!" Darmin growled, his eyes landing on the blond dwarf kneeling before his startled looking daughter. "Réann, come away from there this instant! I will not have you bullied into a marriage simply to seal a treaty…or to appease some barbaric custom of succession."

"Lord Darmin…I think there's been some mistake," Amara whispered, recognizing the dwarf kneeling before her mistress as the commander from Réann's description. "I…I believe that's Dwalin doing the proposing."

"Nonsense, he looks nothing like the Dwalin I knew," he answered back, his eyes scanning the crowd and landing on the true son of Fundin. "That's Dwalin…or my eyes are lying to me."

_"Father?"_ Réann gasped, able to find her voice at last. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Saving _you_ from a fate worse than death, it would seem," came Duffin's reply, the dwarf storming over to where she stood and pulling her away from the still frozen prince. "And exactly who is _this?"_ he demanded, gesturing rudely to Fili, apparently having heard what Amara had said. "Is he Dwalin, the seducer of innocent lasses…or the troll prince?"

"WHAT?" Dwalin barked out from atop the dais, stepping forward as he gripped the axe in his hand menacingly. "And just who are you to go insulting me, as well as the crown prince, that way? Care to come up here and say that to my face, you puny upstart!"

"Gladly!" Duffin replied, handing Réann over to his father's waiting arms as he drew his blade and took a step towards the dais.

"HOLD!" Thorin commanded, stopping all in their tracks. "I demand to know what is going on, and what you're doing bursting into my throne room like a pack of wargs! SPEAK!"

"This is Lord Darmin, of the Grey Mountains," Gloin broke in, gesturing to the dwarf now holding Réann in his protective embrace. "He…he came to fetch his daughter, or so he claimed at the gates. Yet, for some reason he seems to think that she is being courted by…_by Dwalin!"_

"Please, Lord Darmin," Fili spoke up, rising to his feet at last. "I believe I can explain everything."

"I certainly hope _someone_ can," her father huffed. "For I would very much like to know why my daughter wrote to me, claiming to have found her One in _this_ dwarf," here he gestured to Dwalin. "Only to find another on his knee offering her _his _proposal bead!"

"Adad! Please, stop!" Réann was able to get out at last, completely fed up over being shuffled around from her brother to father and not allowed to speak. "This is all a terrible case of mistaken identity!"

"Or just a terrible mistake!" Gimrin added, he and Taurin still standing beside their father, with Amara's hand securely within his. "I say we simply take our lasses and get out of here, now!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUT BE SILENT!" Réann practically screamed, wrenching herself free from her father's hold and taking a few steps away from them all. "I can explain everything, if you would simply listen!"

When all was indeed silent, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Adad, I know I wrote to you, telling you that I had found my One…and while that part _is_ true, it turns out that the dwarf I _thought_ was named Dwalin, was instead, Prince Fili." Here she turned and walked over to where he stood, his proposal bead still in his hand. Wrapping her arms around his, she leaned her head against his shoulder, gazing at her father and brothers. _ "This_ is Fili, crown prince of Erebor…and the dwarf I love."

"But…but I thought you had no interest in becoming his bride, Réann!" Taurin spoke up at last, his young mind reeling at all the information being tossed about. "You said you'd never marry someone who had the manners of a troll!"

Here a few snorts of laugher were heard from behind the throne, with Nori and Bofur doing their best to compose themselves.

"Apparently I've said _a lot _of things I'm now forced to rescind," Réann said with a heavy sigh, looking up at Fili apologetically. "But you all have to believe me, when I assure you that this is the prince, and he's the one I wish to marry."

"So…_you_ are not the one who has been sneaking around and helping my daughter?" Darmin questioned, pointing at Dwalin?

"Nay, that was never me," the bald warrior confirmed. "It was Fili all along, only he chose to use _my _name as a cover, due to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be meeting with any of the dams before it was deemed proper by the council."

"Wait…so if you're not the _older_ dwarf my father thought you were," Gimrin piped up, pointing at Fili. "Then who exactly is your brother?" For he was suddenly reminded of the fact that Réann had mentioned in her letter that Amara had been keen on being introduced to the supposed Dwalin's brother.

"Umm…that would be me," Kili answered, raising his hand and stepping forward, though hardly understanding why this was of any concern. "I'm Prince Kili, though for the sake of the ruse, I did pretend to be an older dwarf named Galin. But I'm Fili's younger, _and only_, brother."

Well, this didn't sit well with Gimrin at all! It was one thing when he imagined Dwalin's brother to be older and past his prime, but now to see the dwarf in question was young and good looking…well, that was too much for the love-sick dwarf.

_"This_ is the dwarf you wanted to be introduced to? And did that introduction take place? Are you now wishing to be courted by _him_…and not me?" Gimrin demanded, looking down at Amara with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Now hold on!" Kili protested, bringing his hands up in a gesture of defense. "I've never met this lass before today, I swear! And while I think she is quite lovely, and I'm sure very nice, she is not really my type. You see…I'm kind of partial to red-heads."

"It's true, Gimrin!" Amara was quick to assure him. "At least the part about me never having met him before…I have no idea if Prince Kili truly likes red-heads or not. I too thought that Dwalin…er…I mean…_Prince Fili's_ brother was named Galin, and much, much older."

"Amara didn't know anything about this whole thing," Réann also confirmed. "In fact…I only found out who Fili really was a few minutes ago. It all began as an honest mistake, Adad, but things just kind of got out of control."

"Which is all my fault," Fili said. "I wanted to tell her sooner, but the timing was never right and then I couldn't for fear that the other dams found out I had been spending time with one of the candidates behind everyone's back. I could have caused contention among the clans, and that was the last thing anyone needed…or wanted. I take full responsibility for this entire mix up, and I beg your forgiveness for in any way misleading your daughter as to who I was."

"So…all this time you were secretly meeting with _him?" _Darmin asked, confusion now replacing his look of rage. "And everything you wrote in your letters…they were about the prince?"

"Yes, though at the time I didn't know it," Réann nodded. "It really was an innocent mistake. One made by both Fili and me, but thankfully it has been rectified and everything's now out in the open."

"And as such," Dis spoke up, gracefully coming down the steps until she was standing between the lord of the Grey Mountains and her son and his love. "I think it might be best if we all adjourned to a more private place to further discuss this. Don't you agree?"

Dis' calm and authoritative manner had the desired effect, and with a nod of approval, Réann's father and brother were persuaded to be led to Thorin's private council chambers. After everyone had taken a seat around the large table, with the rest of the nosey company not wishing to be left out and having followed them in, Thorin opened the discussion.

"Lord Darmin," he began diplomatically. "Mistakes have been made, by both my nephew and your daughter…and regretfully by me as well." When Fili turned a shocked look at his uncle, he held up his hand for silence. "I never should have allowed my councilors to force my heir to choose a bride when he had no desire to do so. Bringing all the dams here was the wrong way to go about finding a mate for Fili, though I must admit that things turned out far better than I ever imagined they might. Despite it all, it would appear that your daughter and my nephew have indeed found one another, both being blessed by Mahal by the gift of their Ones."

"Is what he says correct, Réann?" Darmin asked in all seriousness, turning to face his daughter. "Is Prince Fili your One?"

"He is, Adad," she confirmed as she gazed up at Fili with all the love in her eyes.

"And before you ask," Fili added. "She is my One as well. I have no doubt whatsoever in my mind or my heart."

"There, you have it right from each of their lips," Dis smiled, gesturing towards the beaming couple. "And as everyone knows, you can't go against Mahal's will."

"True…though if it meant my daughter's happiness, I would certainly try," Darmin said with a sigh of resignation. He then looked over at Thorin, giving him a rather sheepish grin. "It would seem that I stormed all the way here and kicked in your door for nothing, My King."

"Not for nothing," Thorin chuckled. "It was rather a dramatic display, one that showed your love for your child and her best interest. Thus, I will forgive you for such an…_unlordly_ display."

"You have my thanks, Your Majesty," Darmin said.

"And I truly hope none of this will damage Erebor's relationship with the Grey Mountains," Réann asked, her eyes pleading for it to be so. "Or the treaty?"

"Of course not," the king confirmed. "For Erebor is in need of good steel to use in our forges, and I am looking forward to discussing the proposal in detail with you, Lord Darmin, seeing as how you are now here and all. In fact, it saves me a trip."

"Your generosity and forgiveness shall forever be legendary in the Grey Mountains," Darmin told him appreciatively. "For after the arse I made of myself this day, I would have assumed I would rot in the lowest dungeons for the remainder of my days."

"If by now I have not placed my two nephews there for even worse offences…I believe you have nothing to worry about," Thorin chuckled. "What say we forget all about this silly misunderstanding and start anew?"

"It would be greatly appreciated, King Thorin," the lord of the Grey Mountains agreed.

"Then, may I officially welcome you, and your sons, to Erebor," Thorin smiled. "It is also my wish that our two kingdoms become ever stronger with the forging of a trade agreement…and a marriage."

"Oh…about that," Fili interjected, standing up and pulling Réann to her feet beside him. "I actually never got your answer on that."

"You're right!" she gasped. "We kind of got interrupted, didn't we?"

"Then why don't you rectify that now, and this time with Réann's family in audience as well?" Dis suggested, eager to have this whole thing sealed in stone.

Fili was only too happy to comply, and pushing the chairs out of his way, he once more got down on one knee, holding the shiny bead up for her to see.

"Réann, daughter of Lord Darmin of the Grey Mountains, and the love of my life…will you officially accept my bead and agree to be my wife, thus making me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth?" he asked, though this time adding in a few extra words for good measure.

"I absolutely will, Fili, son of Flinn, crown prince of Erebor," she told him with a big smile. "I will accept it with all my heart, even if you now come with a crown and a title, whereupon I fell in love with you for your sterling qualities alone."

Returning quickly to a standing position, he proceeded in the customary manner of sectioning off a length of her lovely blonde hair and weaving it into the appropriate braid worn by a dam who was spoken for, placing his bead at the end for all to see. But when Fili cupped Réann's face in his hands and gave her a very passionate kiss, the whole room erupted in cheers, clapping and loud whistles – mostly from the conglomeration of dwarves standing by the wall.

"Well, sister," Duffin said in resignation. "I suppose I will have to apologize to your now betrothed. For maligning his character and calling him a troll." Here he held out his hand to Fili. "Will you accept my deepest regrets over the matter?"

"Of course, I will…Brother," Fili grinned, only too eager to make nice with his future wife's family. He then gave a jerk of his head towards Kili. "And trust me, after living with this knucklehead for the past seventy plus years, I've been called a troll on more than one occasion."

"Keep talking like that and you'll be called a lot worse!" Kili huffed. "And who are you calling a knucklehead anyway? You're the one who spent the past several weeks pretending to be Dwalin!"

"Something I'm still not very happy about, mind yuh!" the bald warrior grumbled. "Although, if Réann here bothered to do any asking about me, I suppose anything she heard only made you look good, Lad."

"Indeed," Amara commented, still sitting as close to Gimrin as the large wooden chairs would allow. "In fact, when I plied our guards for information about the commander, it turned out he's quite popular with the dams."

"I am?" Dwalin asked in surprise. Then he schooled his expression to one of serene confidence, giving Balin a wide grin. "Told you I was a hot commodity, Brother."

This had all of them laughing and soon everyone was talking, getting to know one another and all around having an entertaining evening. Dis called for one of the chamberlains and instructed them to get some guest rooms set up for Réann and her family, expressing her hope that they planned to stay for a nice long visit.

"We hadn't expected to stay at all," Darmin reminded her. "In fact, the plan was to be halfway back to the Grey Mountains by now, with both Réann and Amara in hand. Still, I suppose that isn't going to work anymore, is it?"

"What is going to happen, Father?" Réann questioned, having never figured a marriage to the prince would truly come about.

"You will _have_ to remain here, of course," Fili insisted, unable to imagine being without her. He then glanced over at her father and three brothers. "I mean…if she wants to."

"I do, Fili…honestly I do," she assured him. "But its not solely up to me. I must take my family's wishes and needs into consideration as well."

"As you should," Thorin nodded. "Yet, we would hope they would be open to the idea of you staying here, properly chaperoned, until the wedding day. I know you two have spent some time together, but I'm certain there is much more about each other you'd like to know."

"That's what the chaperone is there to _prevent,"_ Duffin stated, clearing his throat as he gave Réann and Fili a stern look.

"Duffin!" Réann gasped, turning red in the face. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Well, someone needs to, especially after the way you two have been looking at one another all evening," he pointed out. "You're my only little sister, and I won't see you dishonored…by anyone!"

"And I'm sure the prince has no intentions of doing so," Darmin broke in, placing a warning hand on his oldest son. "If he's anything like his uncle, then I would say his character is impeccable." To this the king gave a nod of appreciation.

"Yeah, and if anyone needs watching," Taurin spoke up with a wide grin. "I say you best keep your eyes on Gimrin and Amara! They've been holding hands this whole time under the table!"

"TAURIN! You little snitch!" Gimrin barked out, pulling his hands up and placing them on the tabletop, though he was fooling no one, especially with the way both he and Amara now refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Perhaps it's time we all called it an evening," Balin suggested, fearing a sibling war might break out at any moment. "We can discuss more of the legalities in the morning over a nice warm stack of griddle cakes. How does that sound?"

"Great to me!" young Taurin sang out, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Fine with the rest of us as well," Darmin agreed.

"Could we have some refreshments sent to your chambers tonight?" Dis asked, not sure if their guests had stopped to eat before they rode into Erebor. "We can't let you all go to bed hungry."

"That would be very kind of you, Princess Dis," Gimrin nodded. "I fear we were more interested in getting here in time than stopping at the nearest tavern."

"Then I will have food and drink brought up to you within the hour," Dis promised, rising from her chair and heading out to see to their needs and comforts, grabbing hold of Bombur – who had slipped in along with the others – as she went.

"Follow me, and I will show you to the guest quarters," Balin offered, taking his duty seriously.

"Then we wish you a pleasant evening, King Thorin," Darmin told him with a bow. "And thank you again for being such a gracious and forgiving host."

"Very soon, if my nephew has any say in the matter, we will be family, Lord Darmin," Thorin reminded him. "And if your people fight half as well as you did with my Grandfather Thrór at Azanulbizar, then I say you and your kin will make a fine addition to it."

"Again, you flatter us, My Lord," Darmin smiled. He then turned to his children. "Shall we?"

"May I have some time with Réann before she retires for the night?" Fili begged, not yet ready to be parted, even for a few hours.

When Réann's father raised his eyebrow, and Duffin actually dared to growl a bit, Thorin was quick to step in.

"I will see that they are well supervised," he promised. "And that she is safe in her own chambers within the hour."

"Very well," Darmin nodded, giving Duffin a slight shove towards the door. "I trust you to see it done, King Thorin." And then they were gone, with Amara giving Réann a quick hug before following after them.

"I suppose _I'm_ now the one who has to watch them like a hawk," Kili grumbled, looking none too happy about it.

"No, it wasn't you I had in mind," Thorin revealed, his eyes instead going over to where Nori stood by the wall. "I thought perhaps my resident spy needed something more to occupy his time, seeing as how he apparently had nothing better to do than assist Fili in his little charade."

"WHAT?" Nori was insulted. "Me, reduced to playing nursemaid for a couple of amorous lovers? Don't you think that's a bit beneath my skillset?"

"Perhaps," Thorin agreed. "But your future employment will now depend on how well a job you do. Let them out of your sight for even a moment and you might be reduced to resident chicken plucker for Bombur in the kitchens."

This had Bofur and the others laughing heartily, all thoroughly entertained by the idea.

"This is downright humiliating," Nori mumbled, pushing off the wall and stomping over to where Fili and Réann were grinning widely. "Well, come on, you two. And don't you even think of trying anything sneaky, because I wrote the book!" The three heading for the door amid snickers and snorts.

"Ten gold pieces says Fili moves up the wedding day just to get Nori off his back," Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

"I'll take that bet, old friend," the king chuckled, the two shaking on it.

* * *

**Well, it looks like everyone is going to be getting what they want. Especially Fili and Réann. **

**Now we just have to wait and see how long Nori is tortured by playing chaperone before the wedding. ha ha.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

**Emrfangirl:** NORI! You ate all the popcorn? Rude! As you guessed, Réann's family did show up and try to make a mess of everything, but it was circumvented by their love. ha ha. Yeah, her dad was a bit relived that it wasn't Dwalin who was going to be his son-in-law. Darmin can intimidate Fili...but not so much with Dwalin. ha ha. No, sorry, not enough time for any of the other dams to cause trouble. And no there will be no love connection for Thorin and Dola. Ship them all you want, but you would have to write it, not me. ha ha.

**Guest: **Well, aren't you the sweetest! You followed me from Phantom Land? I do miss my Erik, but really, I'm finding that Mando is very much like our dear O.G. He hides his face, has a very dry sense of humor, and a heart as big as the great wide open. I'm having fun writing for him. I will be posting for the Mandalorian under ThatOtherWriterGirl, so look for me there when I do begin - I'll need a couple more weeks to get enough chapters written ahead to be able to start. **** Now, back to Fili. I didn't want there to be any long drawn out angry scene, and really, she was almost (ALMOST) as much to blame as he was, so it was only right that she forgave him. And now you do know what Daddy and brothers had to say about it all. ha ha. Only a couple of chapters left now...let's see if I can give everyone a happy ending, OK? Thanks again for your support. T.O.W.G. (FP33)

**Travelbug:** Glad you enjoyed her reaction to all of this. And now did you like her father and brothers' reaction? We are nearing the end here, just a few more chapters to go. I will miss my latest characters, as I do all of them when I finish a story - but that means on to new characters! I too favor Enthralled, seeing as how it was a bit AU than our normal Fili and Kili setting. And though there won't be a sequel, trust me, Fili and Kili's kids cause a whole LOT of trouble. ha ha. Yep, Baby Yoda is the cutest thing around these days, who can't help but love the little green tike? Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. T.O.W.G.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

**Chapter 20**

**~X~**

* * *

Fili led Réann down several corridors and up a flight of stairs, before stopping at a very familiar door and pushing it open.

"The ballroom?" she giggled, recognizing it immediately.

"I thought it was a nice place where we could be alone," he smiled, pulling her inside. Nori, of course, was right on their heels and slipped in behind them, taking up a spot by the door as he leaned against the wall. "Or…as alone as we can be with our faithful chaperone."

"It's your uncle's idea, not mine," Nori grumped, taking out a small dagger as he busied himself with cleaning under his fingernails. He then did his best to ignore the two, much to Fili's delight.

"Do you remember what we talked about the first time we came here?" Fili asked, leading her farther onto the dancefloor.

"My hope of getting your uncle to hear my petition for a trade agreement?" she asked, thinking back. It still made her laugh to think that all this time she had been talking to the crown prince himself…and not the commander at all. Looking back, she felt a little foolish.

"Yes, but I was thinking about how we talked about the upcoming royal wedding, and how the reception would be held here," he reminded her. "And _you_ said that you would _not_ be in attendance, stating that you would be long gone by then."

"Yes…that I _do_ remember. And I meant it too," she grinned, but when she saw the way Fili raised his eyebrows expectantly, her face turned serious. "You can't mean that you were already considering choosing _me_ as your bride, way back then!"

"Oh, but I was," he assured her. "In fact, I believe I had already figured out you were my one by then too…even if I didn't quite understand what I was feeling. But I knew you were the only dam out of them all I would even consider asking to be my wife."

"But you hadn't met any of the others yet…had you?" Réann accused.

"Didn't matter," Fili told her with a firm shake of his head. "You were it."

"I…I don't know what to say," she confessed. "I will admit that I did like you a great deal by then, but it wasn't until our ride outside the mountain that I figured out you could actually be my One. I guess it just took me longer to figure out what you knew all along."

"I'm pretty quick like that," Fili stated proudly – earning him a loud scoff from Nori, who was apparently listening more than he appeared to be. After throwing his friend a stern glare, he continued, though lowering his voice a bit just to be safe. "And all I could see when I looked around this room was you and me, dancing together on our wedding day. You smiling, and me just as proud as I could be. I envisioned the whole thing."

"And what was I wearing on that day, if you saw it all so clearly?" she questioned, stepping closer as she placed her hands on his chest.

"A lovely gown of royal blue," he answered. "Durin Blue, in fact, just as I will be."

"But the colors of the Stiffbeards is red and gold," she countered. "Shouldn't I be wearing one of those…after all, it will be the last time I can honestly do so, since I will be inducted into the Longbeard clan from that day forward."

"True…" Fili nodded. "But that's even better, since I imagine you will look stunning in red…or gold, your choice."

"Red, I think," Réann mused. With gold accents. But only if you accent your Durin Blue with gold as well. Then we can match."

"Perfect," Fili grinned. "See how well we work together. Solving all the problems of the world in no time at all."

"Yes, because what _we_ plan to wear on our wedding is what's weighing on the minds of _all_ the dwarves in Middle Earth," Réann laughed. She then sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Our wedding…I still can't believe it. We're getting married!"

"I know!" he agreed. "And yet, I can't be happier about it. When all this was arranged, and I knew the dams were coming here to Erebor, all I wanted to do was hide in the Misty Mountains and hope the goblins would eat me. But now, I will thank Mahal every day for making Balin suggest the whole idea."

"I'm glad that you aren't holding it against him," Réann told Fili. "I rather like Balin, he's been very kind." She then started chuckling a bit. "And to think, when he heard me say I was in love with his brother, he must have thought I was insane."

"I would have paid good money to see both his, and Dwalin's face, when they found out," Fili laughed.

"I did see them…and the way the commander actually backed away from me like I was poison, didn't do much for my ego, let me tell you," Réann huffed. "But I was so nervous and scared I was ruining everything with the king that I didn't have time to be offended until later."

"Would you like me to challenge him for your honor?" Fili asked, willing to do so if she requested it, but hoping she wouldn't.

"Mahal no! The last thing I would want is for you to get that handsome face messed up with his axes!" she stated. "I was almost sure that Duffin was going to end up dead when he insulted the commander."

"Oh…I could take him," Fili said, doing his best to sound sure of himself. It didn't help that there came another scoffing sound from Nori's direction. "Or at least I could avoid getting killed long enough to tire him out."

"Either way, there's no need," she assured him. "I'm rather glad the idea that I was _his_ One repulsed him. For you're the only dwarf I want…forever and ever."

"Just as you are the only dam I will ever want as well," Fili agreed. And leaning down, he kissed her lips, proving his point very effectively.

"All right…that's enough," Nori broke in, pushing off the wall and striding over to break things up. "I think you two've had enough alone time. Best you head back to your chambers now." When Fili opened his mouth to protest, the former thief held up his hand for silence. "You heard the king…everything will be done by the book until you put that final bead in her hair. Now get moving or I'll hog-tie you both and drag you out of here."

The mental picture had them both chuckling, but when they noticed the serious look in Nori's eye, they sobered quickly.

"Fine, we'll go," Fili conceded. "But only because you've done so much already for us and we don't want you getting in any trouble."

"Yes, Nori," Réann agreed. "And thank you for everything." Here she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his whiskered cheek, making him blush a deep red.

"Careful, Réann," Fili said in a deep voice. "I'm a jealous dwarf and even though Nori's a reformed thief, I still wouldn't put it past him to steal you right out from under my nose if you give him too much encouragement."

"And I could do it too," Nori laughed, loving how nervous Fili now looked. "Dwalin ain't the only one who's a hit with the lasses, you know."

"I'm sure you are," Fili said with a roll of his eyes, pulling Réann securely against his side. "Just remember what I said…she's mine."

"As my prince commands," the brown-haired dwarf said with a wink. "Now, let's get going, before they send out a search party for you two."

And so, they exited the room, with Fili turning around and taking one last look before shutting the door. Yes indeed…he was very much looking forward to dancing with Réann on their wedding day.

.

.

Thankfully, time flew by quickly and that day finally arrived, though not soon enough for Fili. Réann's family stayed for a week after their sudden arrival, getting to know the royal family and the soon-to-be groom a lot better. In the end, Darmin had to admit that Fili met all his imagined standards for a son-in-law. He was of good moral character, he was not too much older than Réann, he came from a good family, he could easily protect her with his fighting skills…and best of all, he sported a very normal hairstyle. After they had remained in Erebor for as long as they dared, it was decided that Gimrin, Amara, and Taurin would stay behind to help with preparations, while Darmin and Duffin were forced to return to the Grey Mountains – at least until the wedding.

Dis was only too happy to head up all the arrangements, inviting everyone she could think of to come witness her son marrying his One. Thorin had at first refused to extend an invitation to the king of Mirkwood, but both Balin and Dis overruled that decision, stating that it could cause a rift, as well as hurt feelings. Thus, a raven was sent to King Thranduil after all. However, much to Thorin's relief, the elf king was otherwise occupied and sent his formal regrets.

When it came time to invite Bard and his family, Thorin made a point to have him come up to the mountain so he could do the job personally. And though it was all done in fun, rumor was that the dwarf king gave the man a stern scolding for keeping secrets from him. Stating that if he can't trust his neighbors and allies, then who could he trust. Bard did apologize, but then the two of them sat around for another hour laughing at the good joke the king of Dale had played on the crown prince.

Réann did get her red and gold dress, and Fili thought his blue and gold tunic looked rather fetching, unable to wait for the day he could wear it. Bombur worked day and night planning out and cooking a feast fit for a king…and a prince…and his bride. And it was well assured that no one would go home hungry.

Kili was at his brother's side the whole time, offering suggestions, advice, and all the help he might ever need. One would think with how excited he was, it was Kili getting married. Yet when people would ask him if he was thinking of settling down, he would shake his head vigorously and say he hadn't met the right lass yet. Still, that odd little twinkle in his eye told a different story.

Thorin had indeed sent all the other candidates home with a hefty sum of gold, making each of the clans happy and satisfied with the compensation. Both he and Dis gave a sigh of relief when Mirev, Gorta, and Feren at last left the mountain, pleased to be rid of the three dams at last. Jorhild and Estur they bid fond farewell to though, those two lasses having been a joy to be around. Once again, Bofur, Biffur and Bombur promised to keep in touch with their distant relative, and even invited Estur back for the wedding.

And while it went without saying, for Thorin trusted each of his guards implicitly, every one swore on their swords not to speak a word of anything they had heard that day in the throne room…about the prince having pretended to be their commander in order to woo the lass in secret. For the last thing anyone wanted was for the other clans to learn of this and cause a stink…not when things were at last going so well.

So, the wedding day arrived, bright and sunny, though no one would know it within the mountain. Fili and Réann stood before Thorin, grinning from ear to ear as he spoke the ancient words, binding the two of them together as husband and wife for all time. As Fili placed the marriage bead in Réann's hair, he felt a wave of relief wash over him that almost took his breath away. She was all his at last. No one could ever take her from him now.

When they were instructed to offer their first kiss as a married couple, Fili wasn't shocked at all that it was Réann who made the initial move, taking his face in her hands and pulling him down to her. This had everyone laughing and cheering, even her father…though it was mixed with the wiping away of tears, for he hated to think he was losing his little lass. Still, he was also the first to embrace the pair and offer his congratulations, knowing that he couldn't wish for better for Réann. Lord Darmin knew Fili would take care of his daughter, and really, Erebor wasn't too far a distance. Besides, with Jareth's help, getting a message to her was only a quick flight away.

.

.

"Is it all you dreamed of?" Réann questioned Fili as the two of them whirled around the ballroom later that evening. "Dancing with me here?"

"Even better than I could have imagined," Fili assured her, loving how perfectly she fit in his arms. "And best of all…I no longer have to worry about Nori hovering over us as our chaperone!"

"Don't bet on it," Réann laughed, pointing to where the royal spy was watching from where he stood by the refreshment table.

"Oh, he's not watching _us,"_ Fili assured her, though he made a mental note to check with Thorin that Nori was indeed no longer on chaperone duty, now that they were good and wed. "Follow his line of sight."

Réann did just that and found that it was indeed not them the former thief was staring at…but instead, it was Jorhild from the Iron Hills. She had come as a guest of Lord Dain and his wife and was apparently having a very enjoyable time dancing at their wedding reception.

"Do you think he likes her?" Réann whispered, excitement in her tone.

"With Nori, it's hard to say," Fili hummed. "He's pretty good at schooling his emotions. But he's also been staring at her for the past hour at least. Probably working up the courage to ask her to dance is my guess."

"Wouldn't it be nice if they fell in love?" his bride asked, looking rather keen on the idea.

"If they did, Jorhild would never want for anything," Fili laughed. "Nori has claim to one-fourteenth of the treasure in Erebor after all. And what he couldn't afford to get her, he could always steal. Sounds like the perfect match to me."

This had Réann laughing as well, wishing only the best for her fellow candidate. Just then another couple came waltzing by, both grinning from ear to ear and faces flushed with joy.

"Bofur, Estur!" Réann greeted, knowing that the lass from the White Mountains had also been extended an invitation by her cousins to join the festivities. "Having fun?"

"The best!" Bofur assured them. "Estur here is both light on her feet and has the grace of a swan. Too bad I can't say the same for me."

"Oh, Bofur, you're doing just fine and you know it," the Broadbeam lass chided. "Or are you simply fishing for a compliment?"

"If you got one to spare, I'll gladly take it," he chuckled, giving Fili and Réann a wink before the two of them whirled away, mingling back into the crowd of other dancers.

"Maybe Thorin should assign Nori to be watching those two, instead of us," Fili hinted at suggestively.

_"__What? Bofur and Estur?"_ Réann was shocked. "But…they're cousins!"

"Very distant cousins," he reminded her. "Four times removed on her mother's side…if I recall. Easily far enough away from blood kin to form an attachment."

This had Réann staring after the two, suddenly seeing them and their actions in a whole new light.

"If you say so," she shrugged, figuring it was their business what took place between them, and not hers. "And I'm all for Nori's attentions being focused elsewhere – be it on Jorhild, or Estur and Bofur. Just as long as when the time comes, he lets _us_ leave this party…_alone_," she warned, giving Fili a rather suggestive look.

"Oh? And when might _that_ time come, my wife?" he asked, his eyes growing wide with anticipation.

"I would say very soon, my husband," she snickered. "For we have done our duty, spoken to our guests, thanked them for coming, and all that's left is to say a few words before we depart."

"In that case," Fili stated, grabbing her hand and all but dragging her off the dance floor. He then climbed the few steps of the dais and turned to face the room, Réann at his side. "Friends, family, and honored guests," he called out, getting everyone's attention. "My One and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this wonderful day with us. It has been a marvelous wedding and a party we shall not soon forget." Here he paused as everyone cheered and raised their drinks in agreement to his words. "I want to thank my mother, my uncle, and my younger brother for all their help and support. Both with the festivities today, and for aiding me in finding my mate from Mahal." Thorin and Dis both nodded their acceptance and appreciation, while Kili graced his brother with a wide smile that told him all he needed to know. "And my gratitude to the Lord of the Grey Mountains can never be measured or fully expressed. For I know her father and brothers are entrusting me with their greatest treasure this day."

Here Fili placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply to Lord Darmin and his three sons. Réann smiled and blew them each a kiss, her eyes becoming moist as she thought of the day they would all be heading back home…without her.

Darmin felt his throat constrict at his son-in-law's words, and just about lost it when he saw his little lass blow him a kiss like she used to when she had been little. And as happy as he was for the both of them, it would be a very bitter pill to leave her in Erebor when it was time for them go. Thankfully, they would be returning to far better circumstances, now that the trade agreement was in place, and King Thorin had promised to give them aid throughout the winter. Yes…he was happy for his daughter, and as Princess Dis reminded him, they now had grandchildren to look forward to. Which softened the blow just a little bit for Lord Darmin.

"Yet, as they say, all good things must come to an end, and I fear it is time for us to depart this happy gathering," Fili continued. "Thus, we would like to bid you goodnight, for my bride and I wish to retire and be alone." Once more the cheers were heard throughout the room, accompanied by a few catcalls and knowing looks. So, amid the ruckus, Fili swooped his wife into his arms and headed for the door, all the guests parting to make a pathway for an easy exit.

.

.

"You could have allowed me to walk out on my own, you know," Réann said in mock irritation when they reached the royal chambers at last.

"I know, but I was in a hurry," Fili confessed, kicking the door open with his foot and then shutting it behind them the same way. "For all I could think of was getting you here…alone."

"No Nori then?" she asked, pretending to scan the room as if she expected to see him lurking somewhere.

"If he values his life, he better not show his face tonight," Fili threatened, gently setting her down on her feet. "For tonight…and every night after, I plan on having you all to myself."

"And how did I get such a greedy and possessive husband?" Réann teased, reaching up as she wrapped her arms around Fili's neck, looking up at him with all the love in her heart.

"I'm a dwarf…and from the line of Durin," Fili reminded her. "We are greedy by nature, but I must also fight gold sickness as well. Which, I believe can manifest itself in the form of lust for an individual as well. Mainly, you."

_"__I'm_ your obsession?" Réann rather liked the sound of that.

"Indeed…and if you will allow me, I would be most happy to demonstrate," Fili offered suggestively.

"By all means…_Commander Dwalin,"_ she responded, giggling as she watched his body go rigid and his eyes narrow.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you _never _called me that again," Fili instructed, his tone quite serious. "Especially when we are here in this room and about to engaging in intimate activities. Understand, wife?"

"Yes, Fili," she smiled, loving how jealous he got over her. And before he could dwell on her jest any longer, she turned around and lifted her hair from off her shoulders, exposing the lacings of her gown. "Would you be willing to assist me…my Fili?"

The blond dwarf had never been more eager to render aid in his life, and his nimble fingers made quick work of the satin ties, leaving Réann standing in only her lacy under slip – her red wedding dress now pooling at her feet.

"Shall I now offer to help _you_?" she asked, gesturing to the clothes he still wore. Yet before Réann could lift a finger, Fili was ripping off his tunic, trousers, and boots at lightning speed, until he too matched her state of undress.

Réann had meant to speak, to say something flippant or teasing about his speed in undressing, but once she got a good look at his nearly naked form, all words were lost. Staring at him now, she could feel her insides turn to mush and her knees go weak. What a fine specimen she married, and it thrilled her to know she had the rest of their lives to take her time and inspect every inch of him. Yet, suddenly, she felt the strong need to copy her husband in speed, for the fire he had lit within her was burning out of control.

However, before she could do anything, Fili reached out to finger the owl-shaped medallion hanging from its chain around Réann's neck, his knuckles grazing over her bare skin in the process.

"You wore it today?" he asked, not having noticed it hidden beneath her collar.

"I wear it every day," she assured him. "You made it for me, and I love it. Not as much as I love you…but a close second."

"I will make you many more tokens of my affection, my dearest wife," he promised.

"How about instead, you demonstrate your affections for me in a more _physical _way?" Réann suggested, letting her own hands slip around his trim and rock-hard body.

"As you wish," he grinned, bending down to seal his lips to hers…for the night was young, and so were they. And Fili planned to make the most of every second they were given.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after, I'm sure. **

**What? Don't want to take my word for it? Well, fine...then one more chapter to go. ha ha**

**How was the wedding? The reception? _The honeymoon?_ (wink wink)**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

** BloodyTink** : I'm glad you're happy for them...they are rather pleased themselves. ha ha. And that's what a good family does...shows up and rescues people from a loveless marriage! Of course Gimrin got jealous when he saw how good looking Kili was, he was worried his lass might have eyes for another...as if. Dwalin always knew he was a hit with the dams, but it's nice to hear it every once in a while...much to Balin's displeasure, I'm sure. Yep, Nori is on the job, which could go one of two ways. He could take his assignment seriously (as he seems to be) or just let them do whatever they want and not care. I'm going with the first choice. ha ha.

**Emrfangirl:** No...Thorin was only being Thorin. HE wasn't about to chaperone them, and he knew asking Kili would be pointless. So giving the job to Nori was in everyone's best interest...except Nori's. ha ha. Nope, Nori is NOT appreciated enough, that's for sure, and I bet he would love to know you think so. *Marches over and tells Nori what you said* He said thanks! He fully agrees with you.


	21. Chapter 21

.

Sorry this is being posted so late in the day - I could have sworn I hit SEND UP when I checked to see if there were any guest reviews I needed to add on to this before I did. I just got home and saw it still sitting here...waiting. Shame on me!

Well, here it is, THE END...thanks for joining me on this fun ride.

.

**Chapter 21**

**Epilogue**

**(Six years later)**

**~X~**

* * *

Fili sat in his study early one morning, looking over reports, most of which had been brought in late the previous night by the owls they had begun to utilize soon after he and Réann had wed. It had taken several years to instigate the program, having to import a number of mated pairs to Erebor and then wait for new hatchlings to be born. They were each assigned a specific pair of dwarves to be their keepers, holding them and feeding them right out of the nest, just as Réann had done with Jareth.

Once they were old enough and ready to carry messages, one of the dwarves would journey to another kingdom, taking the fledgling along with them, in hopes of the bird learning the route they would then be expected to fly. The plan had worked so well, that within the next few years, there were ravens flying by day, and owls flying by night, keeping all seven of the dwarf kingdoms, and a few other places, in constant communication with Erebor.

Thorin had been very pleased with the program and gave credit to Fili and Réann for implementing a truly advantageous plan. Réann kept Jareth on personal retainer for sending her messages alone, making sure to write to her father and brothers every chance she got. However, her letters were not necessary to keep in touch with her middle brother, for Gimrin chose to remain in Erebor, for Amara refused to abandon her lifelong mistress. Thus, after a long overdue courtship, the two had been married – much to Réann and Fili's relief, for they had been the ones who were assigned to play chaperone for Amara and Gimrin. And that turned out to be a full-time job!

Here Fili gave a chuckle, thinking back on the other two weddings that had taken place over the past several years. Oh, there had been many more to be sure, but the two he was thinking of was Nori and Jorhild…as well as Bofur and Estur. Their resident spy had become quite besotted with the Iron Hills lass, and she in turn with him, the two the talk of the mountain as he proudly sported her around on his arm every chance he got.

At first there was a bit of talk concerning his multiple midnight visits to the Lady's Chambers, delivering petitions of love to Réann's maid – something that Gimrin demanded be explained in great detail. But once everything was sorted out, and Jorhild no longer worried that Nori was pursuing her on the rebound, their courtship went rather smoothly. Even several years after their wedding, the amount of goods that continued to be delivered to their chambers never seemed to lessen. But really, it wasn't as if Nori was strapped for money, and apparently he loved spoiling his One every chance he got. Still, Fili often wondered how much of the jewelry that Jorhild wore was bought and paid for…_or acquired by other means._ It was truly anyone's guess.

Bofur had hemmed and hawed for nearly a year over his feeling for Estur, apparently trying to decide if they were indeed far enough apart by blood before making his intentions known to her and her family. Estur's parents, as well as the rest of her kin, welcomed Bofur with open arms, saying they saw no issue at all, thus blessing their marriage wholeheartedly.

After they were married, Estur moved to Erebor and quickly took up a position in the kitchens with her brother-in-law, the two of them making the mountain famous for their banquets and daily meals. Yet it was Bofur who seemed to benefit the most, not only gaining a very attentive wife, but quite a few pounds as well. Needless to say, he was one very happy dwarf.

They'd also gotten word from Dola recently, the lass finally achieving her master status in her craft, and her services now being in high demand. Fili was pleased that she was happy, never having wished anything but good for her and her family.

Over the past few years, he'd attempted to set his little brother up with a few dams as well, yet none of them seemed to spark his interest. It wasn't until Thorin had asked his youngest heir to take on the dreaded task of being the liaison between Erebor and Mirkwood that Fili saw a twinkle in his brother's eye that made him sit up and take notice. It didn't take long to bully the truth out of him, with Kili revealing that he'd taken a shine to one of the elf maids under Thranduil's rule.

Needless to say, this had shocked everyone…but none more so than Thorin. There had been countless arguments and threats of disinheriting the prince if he didn't reconsider his choice, yet Kili refused to budge. In the end, when nothing seemed to work, Thorin at last threw up his hands in defeat and invited the red-haired elf captain to come to the mountain so he could find out what had his nephew in such a dither.

That had been over a year ago, and the lady Tauriel was now a regular fixture in the halls of the dwarves, so much so that no one hardly took note of her anymore. Fili knew it was only a matter of time before another royal wedding would be held – though he wasn't sure if it would be in Erebor or Mirkwood. Only time would tell.

"Fili?" came a voice he knew well, speaking from the doorway of his study. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes, my love," he assured his beautiful Réann. "Come in for a moment and sit while I finish reading this one final report."

"Sitting sounds good," Réann nodded, entering and waddling over towards his desk. Fili rose quickly and gently assisted his wife in lowering herself into the chair. She placed a hand over her swollen stomach, giving a sigh of relief as Fili retook his own seat. "I swear, your son is practicing his battle skills today…on my insides!"

"You're sure it's a lad, are you?" Fili asked, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Today I am," she nodded, flinching as the babe inside her gave yet another solid kick.

"And tomorrow you will once more claim it's a lass," he chuckled, quite used to his wife's back and forth assertions as to what they were having.

"Of course I will," she told him, sticking her tongue out at him in a childish gesture. "I'm the mother, it's my prerogative to change my mind on a daily basis."

"And I respect your ability to do so," Fili smiled, returning to his letter once more. It was soon finished, and filed in the appropriate pile, waiting for his assistant to see that each and every one was delivered to the proper hands. "So, shall we head off to breakfast?"

"Food sounds even better than sitting…although, I wouldn't mind a nice comfy chair as well while I eat," Réann told him, though appeared a bit reluctant to rise to her feet.

"And where might our other little ones be? It's not like them to skip a meal," he pointed out.

"Gimrin took Finly and Breá down to the stables this morning so I could sleep in a bit longer," Réann informed him. "He said he would bring them here when they were finished."

"That was nice of him," Fili smiled, having grown very close to Réann's family, but especially to Gimrin. He and Kili had become tight as thieves, and often got into just as much trouble. But the young Grey Mountain dwarrow had settled down a bit lately, having recently been informed that he too would be a father within the year. Amara was not quite as large as his own wife, but it was now quite evident that she was with child. And just as if they had heard them talking about them, the door burst open and in ran Fili's son and daughter, followed by a rather grumpy looking Gimrin.

"There! You can have them back, Sister," he huffed, waving his hand at the two dwarflings. "Why both you and Amara think I need practice at being a father is beyond me."

"Well, I would say that tone in your voice answers your question quite nicely," Réann chuckled, watching as her daughter raced across the room and crawled into her father's lap. The four year old lass was the spitting image of her mother, with bouncy blonde curls and wide blue eyes that could melt your heart. However, at the moment, those eyes were filled with tears and she quickly buried her face in her father's chest, gripping his tunic tightly.

"What's the matter my little jewel?" Fili asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why not ask your son?" Gimrin suggested, gesturing to the lad who was standing just a few feet from his mother, arms crossed and looking at his younger sister with a scowl.

"Fin?" Fili prompted; eyeing his son sternly. "Why is your sister so upset? _Speak!"_ Fili knew he sounded just like Thorin when he talked that way, but he just couldn't help himself."

"She started it!" came his childish defense - and as he had only seen five summers, he was very much still a child.

"And now I'm finishing it," his father informed him in no uncertain terms. He then leaned down and pulled Breá away just enough so he could see her face. "Can you tell me why you're crying?"

"Fin pulled my hair! Hard!" she wailed, her tears starting anew.

"Is that true, Fin?" Réann asked, shocked by her son's uncharacteristic bad manners. "Why would you do that?"

"She called me a troll!" Finly pouted, looking quite upset by the unfounded claim. "She said I was a stinky old troll that smelled like the pony stalls."

"Breá! Did you say that?" Fili asked, once more looking down at his daughter.

"And that's what I had to listen to most of the morning," Gimrin informed them. "I just hope that when Amara and I have our own, I'll be ready for all this fuss and fighting. I don't recall you and I getting into it as children like these two do."

"That's because you were too busy roughhousing with Duffin to even think about giving me grief," Réann reminded him. "And by the time Taurin came along, you were mature enough to know better." Here she turned and looked at her two younglings. "Which, it would seem, you both are not."

"Well, I'm off duty," Gimrin said with a happy grin. "I'm going to go find Amara and get some breakfast. I think I've earned it." And with a wave he headed out the door, leaving the parents to settle this little squabble.

"Would you care to tell me why you said such naughty things about your brother?" Fili questioned his lass.

"He wouldn't let me help feed the ponies their apples," Breá said in her most pathetic little voice, hoping to garnish some sympathy.

"She kept squealing every time their lips touched her hand and was scaring them," Finly protested, reaching up and brushing a lock of his golden hair from out of his eyes.

"Is that true?" Réann asked her daughter.

"Well…it tickled!" Breá explained.

"And you thought calling your brother a name would fix that?" Fili asked.

"Ummm…no?" was her halfhearted answer.

"And you thought pulling your sister's hair was the proper response for a son of Durin, and future king?" Fili challenged his son.

"No," was his more definitive answer, though he said it with his eyes lowered to the floor.

"A true warrior and honorable dwarf would never resort to such childish methods when words could easily solve the issue," the crown prince informed his lad. "And no son of Durin would ever harm a lass. Understand?"

"Yes, Adad," Finly agreed, knowing he was in the wrong.

"Yet, neither will I stand for any daughter of mine using name calling just because she can't get her own way, is that understood, Breá?" Réann added.

"Yes Amad," she too nodded.

"Although…" Fili spoke up, rubbing the whiskers on his chin thoughtfully. "If I recall, your mother called me a troll once too."

_"She did?"_ Finly gasped, looking at his mother in shock. "When?"

"Fili!" Réann hissed. "This is not the time nor the place."

"Oh, but I think it is," he disagreed. "It would be a good lesson to our children on how _not_ to act, wouldn't you say?"

Réann just rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing the story would be told no matter what she wanted.

"Tell us, Adad! Tell us!" Breá begged, her tears and pulled hair now completely forgotten.

"It happened even before your mother met me," Fili said, launching into his tale. "She had come here to Erebor to see if I was someone she might want to marry."

"And you were, weren't you!" Finly stated proudly, seeing the evidence of that before his own eyes.

"No…not at first," Fili countered. "She came to the mountain with her mind already set that I was not someone she would like. And in a letter to her father, she described me as a troll prince, with manners to match."

"She said that to Grandfather Darmin?" Breá asked, covering her mouth in shock. For even though they loved him dearly, their mother's father was not someone who let them get away with anything, and especially not name calling. "Did he wash her mouth out with soap for that?"

"He _should_ have," Réann broke in, not liking how this was making her look at all. "But what your father is leaving out is that I had quite a fair amount of evidence to support my assumptions. And once I found out what your father was really like, I apologized for what I had written…and said about him."

"And she wouldn't have said such things to me at all, except she had it in her head that I was Dwalin…for some odd reason," he told his children, doing his best to hide his little grin.

"Why would she think you were Uncle Dwalin?" Breá asked, looking highly confused.

"You know…I have no idea," Fili said doing his best to look innocent. Still, it didn't stop him from receiving a stern glare and a growl of frustration from his wife.

"Oh, you have no idea, do you?" Réann huffed. "Remind me to use that excuse the next time you ask me where your socks are…or your dinner!"

"Hold on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Fili backpedaled, turning to his children, eager to confess. "Your mother thought I was Dwalin because I told her that's who I was. It was all a case of mistaken identity, and we got it straightened out in time. Just like we did the whole troll name calling mix-up."

"Did Amad saying she was sorry make you stop being upset with her?" Finly asked hopefully.

"Yes, though I forgave her long before that, because I loved her very much and knew she didn't really mean it," he smiled, giving Réann a little wink.

Finly seemed to think this over for a moment, and then he turned to look at his sister.

"I'm sorry Breá, I didn't mean to pull your hair…at least not so hard," the little lad told her repentantly.

"And I don't _really_ think you're a stinky troll," she confessed, looking sorry as well.

"So, are we friends again?" Finly asked expectantly.

"Yes," she grinned; all resentment forgotten.

"Good. Now, if that's settled, and you two have learned your lesson about behaving badly, what say we go get some breakfast before your uncle Gimrin eats it all?" Réann suggested, doing her best to rise from her chair. When she was on her feet at last, she gave a twinge and grabbed her stomach.

"Is the baby kicking you again?" Fili asked, walking over with Breá still in his arms.

"Yes, I think he's trying a few moves I've seen Dwalin do when training new recruits," she huffed, looking down at her stomach with a stern glare.

Finly moved closer to his mother, placing his hand on her belly and getting his face really close.

"You listen here, Naddith," he informed the babe inside. "Stop kicking Amad. Sons of Durin are posed to treat dams with 'spect. That means you have to be nice. Adad says so, and he knows everything."

Réann couldn't help but smile at her son's words, looking up at Fili with a raised eyebrow. He just grinned in return, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, _'I'm not going to argue with him.'_

"Thank you, Fin," Réann said, reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately. "I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"I hope so, Amad," Finly agreed, slipping his hand in hers as the four of them headed for the door. "And I'm glad that you married Adad anyway…even if you use'ta think he was a troll."

"I'm glad I did as well," Réann answered, knowing in her heart she spoke the truth. "But, as long as we're telling stories of the past. Have I ever told you about the time your father climbed out of a toilet down in Esgaroth?"

"Réann!" Fili barked out in protest, his children's squeals of laughter and pleading to hear more nearly drowning him out. "Will you ever tire of repeating _that_ story?"

"I'm afraid not, my love," she smiled, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. "But if it makes up for it, I'll never stop loving you either. You're the dwarf Mahal chose as my One…no matter what you might have been calling yourself when we first met."

"But the only thing I want to call myself now is…_yours. _Forever and ever," Fili assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he guided his family towards the dining halls. Yes indeed, for a political scheme he had originally detested – that of forcing him to choose a wife – Fili was completely and deliriously happy with the ultimate results. Very happy indeed.

The End

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the end to another story. Did the look into the future make you happy? To see that Fili and **Réann** had kids and a wonderful marriage...as well as Bofur and Nori finding love as well?**

** I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. You are all such a supportive and encouraging group, I almost hate to leave and go play in another fandom for a while...but I must follow my muse. That isn't to say that the Mandalorian forum will hold my attention forever, and you never know when I might show back up in Middle Earth.**

**Again, thank you for ALL your kind reviews and comments. I treasure each and every one. Please hit "follow author" to be notified when and where I will show up next.**

**"May the wind bear you to where the sun sails and the moon walks."**

* * *

**Guest Reviews:**

_Please note - if you send in a guest review for THIS chapter, I will add it to the end of the list as they come in, so check back._

**Travelbug:** **(for 19****)** Your review came in exactly one minute after I posted chapter 20, so this one missed being answered there. I'm happy you liked her family's reaction, and of course Dwalin liked hearing he was a hit with the ladies. I'm sure he will speak of this many, many times over mugs of ale and bore both Balin and Thorin to tears with it's retelling. ha ha. Glad you like all my stories, but you are welcome to favor Enthralled all you want. ha ha.**(for 20)** I'm happy that you enjoyed the wedding, I did try to make it short, but sweet. Fili IS a romantic! And I think you're the only one who caught Kili's little mention of him preferring red-heads. ha ha. As you can see, I fleshed that idea out a bit more in the last chapter. ha ha. I just didn't have the time to give him a full blown romance...If you want to read that, you can always check it out in Little Son of Durin. ha ha. Thanks again!

* * *

**Guest Reviews for Chapter 21**

**Travelbug:** Awww, thanks, you always say the nicest things. I do want everyone to know what happened a few years down the road, and not just leave you at the honeymoon night, never to know if they had kids, etc. I also decided that one short paragraph or two about Kili's love life wouldn't be a bad thing. So there it is. ha ha. My next adventure will be the Mandalorian, but after that, who knows. Reading the entire Little Son of Durin is a bit of a challenge, so yeah, just hit the highlights if you want to get a Fili, Kili, or cute little Flinn fix. ha ha. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. T.O.W.G.


End file.
